Survivor Season 2: Alberta Kids' Edition
by TalkingStick
Summary: Due to the surprisingly high ratings of Season 1, Survivor is returning with 18 all-new contestants to be left in the Albertan wilderness. They must work together to survive. 39 days, 18 people, 1 survivor! Rated T for language.
1. Episode 1

**Author's Note**: _It's been a long time, so I thought I'd finally upload season 2 of my own Survivor series! However, there are some things you should note before hand:  
**1.** This season is written in a slightly different style (most notably in the confessionals). I honestly think it is an improvement over last season.  
**2.** Every character this season is an OC based on people I knew in Junior High School. You might not think this counts as fanfiction because of this and if so, I apologize. I'm still trying to label it as Survivor fanfiction.  
**3.** Even though you might not know anyone at first, I can guarantee that as this season goes along, you will begin to love or hate quite a few of these characters.  
**4.** The chapters are, on average, MUCH longer than last season's (they average about 1.6-2.5 times as long).  
**5.** Due to the Christmas season and myself being slightly behind in writing, episode 2 will not be posted until after the New Year. Sorry for that delay, but posting will return to normal afterwards.  
Anyways, please enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition

18 teenagers were sitting in the small airplane. They all glanced at each other, not knowing who each other was. That's when he came in. The kids did know who he was. Wearing a t-shirt with a pair of jeans and sandals, he was obviously Marc. Every one of the teenagers knew him from school, although the sunglasses he was wearing blocked his eyes from view.

Marc turned towards the camera. "We are onboard a private airplane, flying over the Rocky Mountains," he said. "These 18 Canadian teenagers are all from my school. Some knew each other well, but we had to erase their memories in order for them to compete. Soon, they will be dropped off in two separate locations near a lake. Once there, they will compete in Survivor, the ultimate game. They will have to build their own shelter, as well as obtain their own food and water. They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out. In the end, only one will remain and claim the $1,000,000 prize."

The plane landed on the ground and dropped off the teenagers, with the exception of Marc, who stood at the airplane's door as it took off. As the airplane flew into the sky, Marc chanted out one final yell before closing the door.

"39 DAYS, 18 TEENAGERS, 1 SURVIVOR!"

Day 1

The first tribe found a crate nearby with their tribe name on it; "Banff." One of the smaller kids, a short teenager with buck teeth, spiky hair and a fairly high voice reached the crate first and opened a letter on top. When the rest of the tribe arrived, he read what was on it.

"Hello, Survivors," he read. "Inside this crate are your buffs, as well as some basic materials you will need, including a machete, pots, drinking water and a limited amount of food. Also inside are directions to your camp, which will be your home for however long you last in this game. As one final note, you should probably do whatever you can to last as long as you can."

"That's good advice," another boy said. He was the tallest of the nine people. His hair was very thin, he wore glasses, and his voice sounded like he was always bored. "Wait, before we get this stuff to camp, want to get to know each other?"

"Sure," the first kid said. "I'm Riley. I enjoy running a lot, and this game seems like it could possibly be fun."

"Interesting," another boy said. He was kind of short, Hispanic, and had a much bushier moustache than anyone else. "My name's Shayan. I really enjoy sports and playing my guitar."

"Awesome," one of the girls said. She was fairly tall, had lots of red hair, and a face that you couldn't help but smile at. "I'm Laura. I believe that everyone needs to laugh."

"I'm Liam," another kid said. His hair was quite spiky, as if he put gel in it once every hour, and his voice was quite cool. He was wearing a pink button-shirt, which he somehow made cool just by wearing it. "Sports and violent video games are my thing."

Another boy spoke up. He wore glasses and had very curly hair. "Levi's my name," he said, sounding almost as cool as Liam, "and kicking ass is my game. I love having fun and winning."

"I'm Cameron," the last boy said. His blonde hair was quite long; it almost came down to his shoulders on all sides. "I enjoy video games, learning, Manga, and anything having to do with Japan."

"My name's Dana," another girl said. She was quite plain; think of your average stereotypical girl, give her a bit more intelligence and a more interesting nose, and you've got her. "There's quite a lot I enjoy, and I'm going to enjoy winning this game."

"Interesting," the last girl said. She was an Asian girl, and she looked very smart and well-kept. "I'm Janelle. I like sports and mind-testing things, meaning I'll probably love it here."

"And I'm Payton," the tall boy finished. "I'm one of the best athletes we have on the basketball team back home. I can't wait to get started."

"Enough of that," Liam said. "Let's get this crap to the campsite."

The tribe agreed, and Riley cracked open the crate. The tribe looked inside. There was one machete, some pots, a large canteen of drinking water, nine pouches of rations, and 9 brown-coloured buffs. Riley found the map, and he led the way through the forest, with the rest of the tribe following. After some arguments among the nine teenagers, Payton, Liam and Laura were chosen to carry the crate to the camp.

* * *

Cameron: "We were told that we originally knew each other, at least a little bit, but our memories of each other were erased. That's impossible. Marc and the rest of the crew would need either intense magical powers or access to secret government machines. I know Marc, and he doesn't have either. But some of these people seem cool. I might try making an alliance with them."

* * *

The second tribe found their crate. It said their tribe name; "Prairie." The tribe had gotten to know each other after opening the crate, which wasn't very exciting as you JUST EXPERIENCED IT A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO!

"Hi," A tall kid with red hair said to another big guy. "My name's John. What's yours?"

"I'm Sean," the other kid said. He had a dopey sort of voice, was quite muscular, and had a short, blonde bowl cut.

"Hey, guys," a girl said. She was short, and had long, black hair that looked like it had been died several times. "I'm Kendra, and you boys look strong." Kendra giggled.

"How's it going?" another kid said, joining the conversation. He was quite short, had messy blonde hair and freckles, and was wearing a very tight shirt. "I'm Branden, and I can't wait to get started."

By now, everyone was in on the conversation. "My name is, like, Katie," another girl said. "Who, like, wants to get it on?" No one responded to her.

"Duncan's the name," another dark-haired boy said, "and being insanely cool is my game." Everyone stared in awe at his coolness for a couple of minutes, but then turned back to themselves.

"Well, I'm Monica," a very tall girl stated. "I like to learn, and I'm interested in what strategic possibilities will come from this game."

"I'm Austin," a skinny kid with small eyes and big teeth said. "I can't wait to beat the other tribe into submission."

"And I'm Sam," the last kid said. He had a chestnut bowl cut, and kind of a dopey smile, but an interesting voice.

"If that's everyone," John said, "let's try finding our tribe camp." John, Sean and Duncan carried the crate containing their things and the green-coloured buffs as the rest of the team started searching.

* * *

Branden: "Being able to be on Survivor is such a great experience. I'm not sure what's gonna happen, but I know I have a strategy and I'm going to give it my best shot."

* * *

At Banff camp, the tribe soon arrived and unpacked their things. Although everything was soon unpacked, Riley gathered everyone.

"All right, guys," he said. "We need to get organized here. We need a few people to possibly start a fire, and the rest need to help build a shelter."

"I think I know how to start a fire," Cameron said.

"I can help," Laura added.

"Okay," Riley continued. "The rest of us need to start collecting things to build the shelter. Who's going to do what?"

"Why don't we collect some wood, Riley?" Payton asked.

"Sure," Levi said. "I'll take some people and we'll go find things to tie stuff together. Who wants to come with?"

Liam and Shayan raised their hands. "We would," Liam responded.

"Okay," Riley responded. "Dana, Janelle, do what you girls do best."

"Sure," the girls responded, and they started looking for a place to put the shelter as everyone else moved on.

* * *

Payton: "Riley's trying his best to organize us, but he's doing it without too much imply on becoming a leader. That's smart of him, because leaders usually don't last long."

* * *

As Liam, Levi and Shayan were walking, Liam suddenly stopped them. "Guys," he said, "I think it would be smart if we created an alliance. Alliances always have a huge advantage in this game."

Shayan smiled. "Good thinking, Liam," he responded.

"Yeah," Levi said. "It would boost our chances of winning exponentially."

* * *

Liam: "I think an alliance would be necessary. In every season of Survivor I've seen, an alliance at the very least makes it to the jury. I needed to make one in order to get far, and I did. W00t!"

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Laura called. "Cameron got the fire going!"

Everyone rushed back into the camp, and saw a big fire started in the middle. "Cameron here just took two sticks and rubbed them really fast," Laura said. "I didn't think that actually could work."

The entire tribe marveled at the fire, and some people congratulated Cameron.

* * *

Shayan: "Everyone is glad that we got a fire going, but I'm actually kind of worried. If someone knows how to start a fire like that, it means they are a huge mental threat. I'm going to have to keep an eye on Cameron."

* * *

At Prairie camp, things were a little less organized.

"Okay, guys," John had said. "We need to do whatever we think needs to get done first. Just go off and get something done. I don't care what, although I would prefer a shelter to be started."

Everyone went off to do their own thing, but the only people who started to build the shelter were Sean and Monica. John spat on the ground.

* * *

John: "I tried to get some people to help build a shelter, but no one seems to be listening. It's like everyone suddenly became oblivious that the game has started."

* * *

Duncan, in reality, had gone to find more things to build the shelter with. He had left by himself, and no one was around. Duncan smiled that he could get a few moments without being marveled at for his coolness, and then he quickly collected building materials.

* * *

Duncan: "My strategy in this game is to let my coolness let me go far. However, I know I need a backup plan soon, so I need some time to myself to think."

* * *

Day 2

The next morning, the Banff tribe woke up from a good night's sleep. Their shelter had been constructed fairly well, and protected the tribe from the cold wind that hit the previous night, due to being positioned behind a series of trees. Although the rations consisted mostly of rice and bread, Dana and Janelle had managed to create a hearty breakfast from some of it, thanks to the fire Cameron and Laura made the day before.

"Jeez, girls," Cameron said as the tribe ate up. "This is really good!"

"Yeah," Laura added. "Who ever knew eating only grains could taste so good?" There was some mild chuckling from everyone, as Dana and Janelle smiled at each other.

* * *

Janelle: "Dana and I got to know each other quite a bit yesterday as we were building the shelter. We're really similar, and we have similar opinions. We thought it would be cool if we had a friendship alliance that no one else knew about."

* * *

Prairie camp didn't have as much luck as Banff did. Although the shelter was sturdy and could easily protect from the sun, there were no walls, so the shelter couldn't do a thing about the wind that hit that night. Of course, it would have been bad enough, if Austin hadn't been complaining.

"Sean! Monica!" Austin screamed. "I blatantly told you that we needed walls in case something like this happened!"

"Shut up, Austin," Monica responded. "You barely did anything until the thing was almost completed!"

"That doesn't make my (beep!)ing opinions worth less than any other! If you're complaining about someone, why not Katie? She didn't do a thing all day yesterday!"

"Hey!" Katie said, overhearing the argument. "That, like, isn't true!"

"Oh yeah?" Austin asked her. "What were you doing?" No response came from Katie. "I thought so!" Austin claimed triumphantly.

"Guys," Sam said, putting his arm around everyone. "It doesn't matter if we couldn't agree at first, we can fix everything today!"

"That might be true, Sam," Sean responded. "But that doesn't change the fact that everything last night was horrible."

"Yeah," Austin agreed. "Get out of here, coconut head!"

Sam started to cry, and he ran into the woods.

* * *

Sean: "Austin is a complete asshole. He just argues with and insults everyone, and he barely does anything himself. If he doesn't do well in the challenges, he'll be out of here faster than he can say 'oopsies'!"

* * *

Day 3

The next day, tree-mail arrived at both camps. I refuse to go over the details, because these portions are usually quite boring. Instead, I'll just tell you that the mail involved welcoming the competitors and informing them of a challenge with a map telling them where to go. All of this was done without rhyming in the message, because Marc can't rhyme worth a damn.

About an hour later, the Banff and Prairie tribes arrived at a rocky shore near a big lake. Everyone stood on their respective tribe mats: brown for Banff, green for Prairie. Marc was already there. "Hello, Survivors," he said. "Before we get started, how are each of your tribes faring so far? Banff?"

"Well," Dana said, "there's been a bit of bonding, and the tribe's coming together quite nicely. We've got a shelter, a fire thanks to Cameron, and Janelle and I managed to make some nice meals. We're ready to kick ass."

"What about you guys, Prairie?" Marc asked.

"Uh," Branden said. "Things are going okay, but a cold wind a night ago caused some tension between us. We're still going to give it our all."

"Alrighty, then," Marc said. "Today's challenge is a straightforward relay race. On my go, one member from each tribe will run from the starting point out to the flags in the water. You will then run back and drop your flag on your tribe's mat, and the next person will repeat the process. First team to get all nine flags on their mat wins this." Marc lifted up one of two sheets covering items. "A can of lighter fluid and matches, as I believe flint is for wussies. These will possibly make making a fire a little easier. Also, the winning tribe wins this," Marc uncovered the second sheet. "The immunity idol. Whoever has the idol cannot go to tribal council. The other tribe will, where they will vote someone off. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Let's get you guys started."

A little while later, the tribes had chosen their orders. John was running first for Prairie, Payton was first for Banff. "Here we go," Marc announced. "For reward and immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Payton and John started running their butts off to the water. John had a very good start, but Payton was much better conserving his energy _and_ running fast, and he soon gained the lead. When they went into the water, John started gaining a bit, but not much. Payton soon had his flag, and he was swimming back.

Payton was about halfway back to shore when John got his flag, and John was doing his best to catch up. John was fast, but he wasn't good at conserving his energy. Payton reached the finish line by the time John just got out of the water, and Levi started running for Banff.

Levi wasn't as good a runner as Payton or John, and he was only three quarters of the way to the water when Duncan went out for Prairie. Duncan was about as fast as John, and quite a bit better about conserving energy. Considering Levi wasn't really fast, Duncan started to catch up. That is, until Levi got into the lake, where he showed he had wicked skills in the water.

Levi managed to reach his flag and started swimming back once Duncan was halfway to the flags. Levi quickly made it back to shore just after Duncan got his flag, but Levi soon showed he wasn't that great on land. He didn't make it back to the finish until long after Duncan reached shore.

Levi reached the line and Laura started running for Banff. Laura was a little better than Levi was on land, but not much. Duncan soon reached the line, letting Kendra go for Prairie. Kendra was quite a bit faster than she looked, and she managed to catch up to Laura as they both jumped into the lake.

Laura was only a little slower than Kendra in the water. She was only a little bit behind as they swam out to the flags and back. However, once they got back to the shore, Kendra started speeding up, and Prairie took the advantage.

Austin started running for Prairie, with Liam going for Banff. Liam was quite a bit faster than Laura was, and he started to gain up on Austin. Austin wasn't a pushover either, though, and Prairie kept the lead. Austin, however, wasn't so great in the water. Liam gained back the lead for Banff, keeping it even as they reached the shore.

Cameron started to go for Banff. He quickly proved that he was quite slow. Branden, who was going for Prairie, was quite fast. He managed to take back a huge bit of the lead, obtaining a flag and arriving at the line as Cameron was just taking his flag.

Katie started running for Prairie. She was kind of slow, but she kept up her pace to keep the lead. When she touched the water just as Cameron was coming out, however, she freaked.

"Ah!" she cried. "This water's, like, really cold!"

"Just get in and swim, Katie!" John yelled back.

Katie started swimming, but she was quite slow because of her nervousness. Cameron arrived at the finish line, allowing Janelle to go for Banff. Prairie was losing their lead.

"Come on, Katie!" Kendra yelled. "You can do it!" Katie started to swim a bit faster, but she was losing the lead quickly. Katie and Janelle, who proved she was a very good athlete, grabbed their flags at about the same time. Janelle had passed Katie completely.

Janelle had crossed the finish line, letting Shayan run for Banff, before Katie had even reached the shore. Shayan was pretty good at running, and he gained an even bigger lead over Katie.

Katie eventually made it back to shore, and started picking up a bit. Shayan wasn't as good in the water, but he still managed to keep the lead over Katie, grabbing a flag just as Katie crossed the line, letting Sam go.

Sam didn't look like he was in shape, so his decent running surprised everyone. He started to catch up to Shayan, getting into the lake a little before Shayan got out. Sam was actually even better in the water, quickly gaining on Shayan. Sam had already grabbed the flag as Shayan crossed the finish line, letting Riley start for Banff.

Although Sam was a decent, all-around racer, Riley was amazingly quick. Riley passed Sam before Sam got out of the water. Riley was so fast, he and Sam arrived at the finish at the same time.

Dana, the last person, started running for Banff, while Sean ran for Prairie. Sean was a little bit faster than Dana, staying a couple of seconds ahead of her the whole time. However, even though Sean made it back quickly, there was no chance in hell that Monica would be able to pass Dana. Dana made it back just as Monica started to run.

"Banff wins reward and immunity!" Marc announced, and the Banff tribe cheered and hugged each other. Prairie shook their heads in disgust.

"Congratulations, Banff," Marc said. "You have won fire in the form of lighter fluid and matches." He handed over the can of lighter fluid and the box of matches. "More importantly, you've won immunity. You are not going to tribal council tonight." Marc handed over the immunity idol, and the Banff tribe cheered.

"Prairie," Marc said, turning to the other tribe, "I have nothing for you, other than a date with me at tribal council. A map will be submitted to your tree-mail. I'll see you tonight. Everyone, head back to camp."

The tribes headed back to camp, with many people in Prairie feeling sad.

Back at camp, things seemed to be going crazy. John had called for Sean, Duncan, Branden and Monica to come with him for a little while.

"Okay, guys," John told the group. "I was thinking…"

John was cut off by Branden. "Let me guess," he said. "You want to make an alliance with us?"

John smiled. "You read my mind, Branden," he responded.

"That's hardcore," Duncan said. "I knew one of these would spring up sooner or later."

* * *

John: "Alliances are always needed in this game. To go far, you're going to have to be part of an alliance. Making an alliance of five was smart of me, as it's almost impossible for us to be completely separated."

* * *

"Who should we target first?" Monica asked.

"Well, Austin's being an utter asshole," Sean said, "but then again, he actually did decent in the challenge."

"I'd say we should get rid of Katie," Duncan suggested. "Sure, she's kind of hot, but she's incredibly weak in the challenges, and she doesn't look that bright, either."

"Great plan, Duncan," John responded. "We're going with Katie tonight."

Meanwhile, Austin was talking with Sam.

"Sam," Austin said, "I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just kind of stressed out. You know what I'm saying?"

"I guess," Sam responded.

"Listen, Sam," Austin started talking a little quieter. "I was thinking it would be smart to get rid of Katie. She's dumb, and you saw how poorly she did in the challenge."

"You're right, Austin," Sam said. "I'll think about it." With that, Sam walked away.

* * *

Austin: "I know I'm possibly a target tonight, seeing as how much I clashed. I need to get as many people as possible to not vote against me, and so far, it's coming along well. Fortunately for me, I'm great with phony apologies. I got Sam hook, line and sinker."

* * *

Kendra and Katie, however, we're talking with each other. They weren't really talking about anything strategy-wise to start with, they were just talking.

Eventually, though, Kendra said, "Katie, I think it would be smart to vote off Austin."

"Like, yeah," Katie responded. "He's so mean and stuff. I want him out of here."

* * *

Kendra: "Austin is a dick. If we get rid of him, it means that we'll have much more peace at camp. We might even be able to get work done."

* * *

Later that night, the nine members of Prairie tribe made their way to tribal council. Marc was already there.

"Everyone," Marc said. "Pick up a torch behind you and dip it in the fire. Fire is important in this game, because it represents your life. As long as you have it, you're still in the game. When it's gone, so are you." Everyone picked up a torch and dipped it in the fire. They then placed their torches behind them and sat down.

"Let's talk about camp life," Marc said. "John, have there been any troubles at camp?"

"Yeah," John responded. "We tried to get things organized, but most people aren't really doing anything. Not to mention some people are clashing."

"Branden," Marc asked, "do you agree?"

"I do," Branden said. "I mean, we were told that we needed to get to work, but not very many people listened. Even I didn't listen! I know I should have, and we're going to have to start working harder."

"Austin," Marc inquired, "are there possibly any alliances at camp?"

"Uh, not from what I've seen," Austin responded. "But you never know. Someone could have started one behind my back. It's completely possible."

"This question is for everyone," Marc said. "Has anyone here stepped up at all to become a leader?"

Instantly, everyone said, "John."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say I became a leader," he said. "I tried to get things organized, but I'm probably going to have to use a different strategy."

"Alright, then," Marc said. "It is time to vote. Sam, you're up."

One by one, the survivors cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Austin: Katie: "Sorry, girl, you're just too weak to be here."

Kendra: Austin: "You need to stop being such a jerk. This might teach you."

Duncan: Katie: "I'm really sorry. I think you're hot, but you needed to be stronger."

When everyone returned, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Katie." Katie looked kind of stunned. Then again, she always does.

"Austin." Austin didn't look too surprised.

"Katie. Two votes Katie."

"Katie." Katie's mouth opened wide.

"Austin. Three votes Katie, two votes Austin." Austin looked a little worried.

"Katie. Four votes Katie." Kendra patted her friend, but neither of them smiled.

"1st person voted off of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition," Marc said, turning over the vote. "Katie. Five votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Austin blew a sigh of relief. Katie hugged Kendra, and then brought her torch up to Marc. "Katie, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out her torch. "It's time to go." Katie looked at her tribe, waved them goodbye, and walked away.

"Well," Marc said, "it kind of looks like Katie wasn't expecting that. I'm not sure if that's a blindside or not. Before you head back to camp, you guys now have fire." Marc through flint at the tribe. "It's not matches, but it's something. Everyone, head back to camp. Goodnight."

The eight remaining survivors picked up their torches and headed back to camp.

* * *

Katie's last words: "I, like, didn't see that coming. Then again, considering I was, like, bad at the challenge, I should have. Good luck, Kendra! Vote off Austin for me!"

* * *

**Author's Closing Notes:** _And that was the first episode of season two of my Survivor series! So, who do you guys like/hate/are rooting for so far? Don't be shy to review or message._


	2. Episode 2

**Author's note**: _Sorry for the long delay. Finally, here's episode 2._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

18 teenagers arrived in the Rocky Mountains and were stranded. They were forced to fend for themselves in two different tribes.

At the Banff tribe, Riley became the leader, although he never claimed to become such. The members got off very well, with an excellent shelter made and a fire started, thanks to Cameron. Two alliances; one between Liam, Levi and Shayan, the other between Dana and Janelle, were formed. Shayan claimed he wanted to keep a close eye on Cameron, due to thinking that he would be a strategic threat.

Prairie tribe had things a bit less organized. John decided to become the leader, but no one wanted to pay attention to him. The shelter came off crappy, and Austin yelled at everyone and made Sam cry like a pussy.

At the immunity challenge, the teams seemed to be quite even, until Katie on Prairie tribe went. She did horrible in the water, and Banff ended up winning immunity, matches and lighter fluid.

Back at Prairie camp, an alliance of John, Sean, Duncan, Branden and Monica decided to target Katie. Austin also lobbied for Katie to be voted off by using a phony apology.

At tribal council, despite trying to get rid of Austin with Kendra, the rest of the tribe voted Katie off.

17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 2**

Day 4

Prairie tribe had arrived from tribal council the night before. Some people were quite nervous, as since Katie was voted off, any one of them could be next.

"Guys," Monica told them, "it might be distressing that we got rid of Katie, but look at it this way. We go to tribal council to remove weak links. Because of this, we possibly come off better in the challenges."

Sean smiled. "Right you are, Monica," he said, and the rest of the tribe started smiling.

* * *

**Branden: "Monica is right. The whole point of tribal council is to get rid of weak links. I haven't heard anyone consider me weak. Besides, I'm in a tight alliance of five. There's a very small chance I'd be targeted. The possibility is there, but it's slim."**

* * *

Some time later, at Banff tribe, conversation was going on between Janelle and Dana.

"Dana, listen," Janelle said. "It's great that we have a smart two-person alliance, but we're probably going to need someone else in the alliance if we're going to have a chance."

"You're right, Janelle," Dana responded. "But who should we get to join?"

Unfortunately, a huge shape dropped down from the trees, carrying a coconut. "You guys should really be more careful when you talk about strategic things," it said.

Dana and Janelle gave out short yelps before realizing who it was. "Cameron!" Dana yelled. "Don't do that! Jeez!"

"Sorry, girls," Cameron responded. "I just couldn't overhear you two conversing. However, I would like to ask if I could be the one to join your alliance."

"Hmm," Janelle thought. "It depends. Why should you join?"

"You gals are looking for someone smart," Cameron responded. "As proven by making that fire 3 days ago, I fit the bill nicely."

The girls smiled at Cameron. "Welcome aboard," Dana said.

* * *

**Cameron: "Joining the girls in that alliance is just what I needed. I can only make it so far without an alliance. Not only that, but if someone else finds out the girls have an alliance, they probably won't expect me to be a part of it."**

* * *

A short while later, Payton had come back from checking tree-mail. "Hey, guys!" he said. "Check it out! We've got mail!"

The whole tribe gathered round the campfire to listen to Payton read. "Good morning, Survivors," the message read. "Sorry for bothering you so early today, but it is time to inform you of a reward challenge today. Hope you have an empty stomach! PS: In case it isn't obvious, I can't rhyme worth a damn."

"Well, it's obvious what we're doing, isn't it?" Shayan stated. "We're having a gross eating contest!"

"You mean were eating a guy named gross?" Laura asked as a joke, and everyone started laughing like heck.

* * *

**Riley: "It looks like our first reward challenge will be gross eats. I think I'd be able to do well, but I don't know about the rest of the tribe. I just hope something good will come from all this."**

* * *

A few hours later, both tribes made their way to the challenge area. Marc, who was already there, made his opening statement when they walked in. "Banff, get your first look at the new Prairie tribe," he said. "Katie voted off at the last tribal council." No one looked surprised.

"Who's ready for today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone responded in the affirmative. "Well, I hope you guys brought empty stomachs, because we are having an eating contest today.

"One by one, each person will come up here and spin this wheel. Whatever it lands on, that person will have to eat. If they eat it all and swallow it, their tribe gets a point. The first tribe to reach five points wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"We want to make your lives at camp easier, so the winning tribe will get this," Marc said, lifting up a tarp. "Bathroom necessities." Everyone started cheering and moaning in desire for them. "Five different toothbrushes. All made of wood, but still usable. Two tubes of toothpaste and two rolls of toilet paper. Not only that, but the winning tribe will also obtain an outhouse, which will be added to the camp after they win. Worth playing for?" Nods came from everyone. "I'll let you determine who will go each time. Banff, you'll be going first."

Banff chose Liam to go first. He spun the wheel, which went around and around and around. "Big money, big money!" Laura called, and everyone laughed. The wheel eventually stopped on…

"Chocolate covered ants," Marc announced. "Actually considered a tasty treat in some cultures, and have a fair amount of protein. You have a minute to get them down."

Liam took a deep breath, and started sticking the ants into his mouth and chewing. "Hey!" he mentioned. "They're not too bad!" He continued to gulp, and he cleared the entire plate within 40 seconds, showing his empty mouth to Marc.

"That's one point for Banff!" Marc said, and Banff started cheering. "The first going for Prairie is Sam. Spin the wheel, earn a delicious treat!"

Sam sighed and gave the wheel a spin. It soon slowed down and landed on…

"A basic, ordinary coconut," Marc said. "It matches your haircut. Once again, you have a minute. GO!"

Sam had some difficulty opening the husk, but soon began chowing down on the inside. He made sure there was nothing left inside, and gave it to Marc to check.

"That's a point for Prairie!" Marc announced. "Next for Banff is Payton."

Payton gave the wheel a really freaking powerful spin. It took two minutes for it to even slow down. It then stopped on…

"A big cockroach," Marc said, and people ooed. "We killed it before hand, just to make sure you weren't too freaked out by it. Get to it."

Payton stuffed the cockroach into his mouth. He seemed repulsed when he chewed it, but he soon revealed an empty mouth to Marc.

"Another point for Banff," Marc announced. "Sean is going next. Come on down! You're the next contestant on 'Eat Something Quite Disgusting'!"

Sean gave the wheel a spin as Prairie cheered for him. It soon landed on…

"Fried squid," Marc said. "Supposed to be a popular seafood. You have…" Marc couldn't finish, because Sean had already eaten the whole thing in 5 seconds. "Wow," Marc admitted. "I guess that's a point for Prairie." The Prairie tribe cheered some more. "Next is Laura. Spin."

Laura span the wheel and used her "big money" quote again. It landed on…

"An Aero chocolate bar," Marc announced, and the rest of the survivors looked at her with envy. "Made by the Nestle Company and only sold in Canada, these chocolate bars are famous for having bubbles of air inside that melt on your tongue. Chow down."

"Don't mind if I do!" Laura said, and she unwrapped the paper and stuck the whole thing in her mouth. It took her a while to swallow the whole thing, though.

"A point for Banff," Marc announced. "Kendra is going for Prairie."

Kendra gave the wheel a halfhearted spin. It landed on an empty space, so she spun again, having the wheel land on…

"Prairie oysters," Marc said. "Also known as bovine testicles. Bon appetit!"

Kendra stared at the things. She popped one into her mouth and choked it down. As she started going for the second one, though, she puked it up.

"Puking means disqualification," Marc said. "Banff leads 3-2. Cameron's turn."

Cameron spun the wheel, and it landed on…

"Liver and onions," Marc said. "Despite being disgusting, it was a popular meal until it was discovered it wasn't as healthy as people thought it was. Bite away!"

Cameron quickly ate the onions. He hesitated, but then ripped the liver in half and chewed each section. He got it down just within the time limit.

"Banff just needs one more point!" Marc said, and Prairie started looking nervous. "Duncan is up next. Show off your cool!"

Duncan stood with his back turned to the wheel and gave it a hearty spin while facing away, showing off his teeth. The wheel landed on…

"Chef's chocolate salty balls," Marc announced, and more envious sounds came from the crowd. "Popular in the Colorado town of South Park, they are famous for being salty, chocolaty, surprisingly healthy, and unsurprisingly full of innuendo. Suck away!"

Duncan put the balls in his mouth and started sucking them. "These are really good!" he exclaimed. "I could suck these balls all day!" He quickly laid off of the innuendo, and he quickly swallowed them.

"A point for Prairie. They are still in this!" Marc announced. "Come up, Dana. This is potentially for the win."

Dana spun the wheel nervously. It landed on…

"Rat meat," Marc said. "Imported from Ontario, as Alberta is the only area in the world that is rat-free. Has been checked, and no diseases are inside it. Eat away!"

Dana looked at the meat in disgust. She couldn't eat it! "I can't do it!" she claimed. "It's just too disgusting!"

"Banff forfeits a winning point," Marc said. "Branden has a chance to tie it up."

Branden breathed deeply and spun the wheel. It landed on…

"Soylent green," Marc said. "A famous snack from the future, and quite tasty. Eat up!"

Branden took the strips of soylent green, and started eating them. He soon finished them off, and revealed his mouth to Marc.

"The game is tied up!" Marc announced. "But Branden, just so you know," Marc then took a deep breath and screamed, "SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE!"

"No duh," Cameron responded.

"As a tiebreaker round, both Levi and John will come up for Banff and Prairie," Marc announced, and the two boys did so. "I'm going to give the wheel a final spin. Whatever it lands on, I will produce a second helping, and you will both race to finish it. The first to completely eat it wins reward for their tribe. Here we go." Marc spun the wheel. It went around for a long time, before stopping on…

"A big bowl of vanilla ice cream," Marc said, and envious groans came from the crowd for a third time. "The first to eat the whole bowl wins. GO!"

Levi and John started digging in, which was hard, as they didn't have any utensils. John was using his entire face, while Levi was scooping up as much as he could in his hands. Soon, both bowls were empty, and they raced to swallow the ice cream. Soon, someone opened his mouth to show it was empty.

"PRAIRIE WINS REWARD!" Marc yelled, and the Prairie tribe cheered for John, as Banff all looked depressed.

"Congratulations, Prairie," Marc said. "You've won the bathroom supplies, but it's time for another twist." The tribe gulped as they listened. "You must choose one member from the other tribe to visit Exile Island, which is a few kilometres away. They will suffer even more than they already did out here, but they will also get a clue to the location of an immunity idol hidden there, which could change the game. Who's it going to be?"

The Prairie tribe chatted with themselves a bit, and then chose the victim. "We're going with Payton," John said.

"All right, Payton. There's a teleporter to take you there, now. It will reactivate at the next immunity challenge, so you can return." Payton shrugged, but stepped onto the teleporter as he waved goodbye to everyone else.

"Prairie, you may take your reward back to camp," Marc said. "The outhouse will be waiting for you there." The tribe cheered and walked back.

"Banff, unfortunately I have nothing for you," Marc said. "Get on back to camp." The Banff tribe sulked as they walked away.

Later that day, at Banff tribe, the group had almost forgotten about losing the challenge.

* * *

**Levi: "No one was really mad at me for blowing the challenge. They knew I was doing well, and decided not to criticise me. Bathroom stuff would have been nice, but it's not like we need it to survive out here."**

* * *

Shayan had called Liam and Levi together into the woods quietly. When they asked him what was happening, Shayan looked around and quietly said, "If we lose immunity, Cameron has to go."

"Why?" Liam inquired.

"Well, he made that amazing fire back a few days ago, not to mention he didn't mind eating liver that much. He's an amazing mental threat. If we don't take him out, he'll take us out."

* * *

**Liam: "Shayan is being quite stubborn about this Cameron business. Yes, he does have a point, but it's way too early to be talking serious strategy at the moment."**

* * *

Unfortunately for the boys, Cameron had been listening to everything Shayan said.

* * *

**Cameron: "From what it seems, I'm going to need to think a lot harder to stay here."**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Prairie camp, the members were having a party for winning the reward challenge. Sean had managed to kill a squirrel just by throwing the machete, and everyone congratulated him. They had a meal with the squirrel's meat, and they used the new bathroom facilities afterwards, although they were a little pissed at Austin for hogging the outhouse.

* * *

**Sam: "Everyone was happy at the reward win and Sean's insane hand-eye coordination. Eating squirrel isn't that great, but I was happy to eat something other than bread or rice."**

* * *

Afterwards, Monica wished to talk to the alliance a bit. "Guys," she asked, "have you noticed Kendra lately? She seems like she doesn't want to be here, and barfing at the reward challenge kind of proved it. Do you think she wants to go home?"

Duncan shook his head. "I don't know," he responded. "Kendra's kind of weak, but I haven't seen that she wants to go home. Let's wait to see how she does before thinking of voting her off."

* * *

**Duncan: "Actually, I kind of said that for a selfish reason. Kendra was one of only six girls on the island. Three are on the other tribe, another was voted off, and Monica is too nerdy. If we get rid of Kendra, that means one less chick to admire me. Besides, I only want the weak to go bye-bye."**

* * *

At Exile Island, which was quite small, Payton was having a look around. He had received the clue to the immunity idol, which read, "I am hiding a far way away from the teleporter," but he wasn't looking for the idol.

* * *

**Payton: "I'm here on Exile Island. There's not much here. All I got was a machete, a bit of flint, and a bucket of water that has to be heated before being drunk. I got a clue to the immunity idol, but I really think it's more important to make sure I stay hydrated. Besides, the clue is too vague, anyway."**

* * *

Payton arranged some of the wood into a little pile. He then started trying to start a fire with the flint and machete. Twice he managed to get sparks, but they never burst into flames. In fact, he accidentally cut his hand.

"Dammit!" he said, actually showing emotion for once. He attempted to stop the bleeding unsuccessfully. "This might take a while," he muttered.

Day 5

At Banff tribe, Cameron was sharing some news with Janelle and Dana.

"Girls, I don't mean to be a pain," Cameron explained, "but I heard that Shayan, Liam and Levi have another alliance, and they want me gone."

Janelle gasped. "That cannot happen," she said. "If someone in our alliance goes, we receive a huge disadvantage."

"Wait a second," Dana said. "Those guys are quite strong. We need them in challenges. I'd like to get rid of someone weaker first."

Cameron nodded. "After thinking, I realized just that. We need someone weaker gone, and then we can target the other alliance."

* * *

**Dana: "I'm not totally convinced the guys are specifically targeting our alliance. There might be a chance that they're just after Cameron, and he's using us to his own advantage. I sure hope not."**

* * *

Prairie tribe woke up with some bad ideas. There was an argument over the toothbrushes.

"John, did you use this toothbrush?" Austin asked angrily.

"No," John responded. "I always use this one." He held up one looking exactly the same.

"Well, I know someone used this toothbrush," Austin said.

"Listen, guys," Duncan said, putting his arms around the boys. "All of the toothbrushes look exactly the same. If you're so sure that's your toothbrush, Austin, and if you're sure someone else used it, just wash it really well."

Both Austin and John smiled. "Thanks, Duncan," Austin said. "You and your coolness always make everyone happier."

* * *

**Duncan: "Austin isn't as such a douchebag as he used to be, probably thanks to me, but he still pisses people off every now in then. The only reason I'm considering keeping him around is because he's proved he does well in challenges. As soon as he loses that, he's out of here."**

* * *

Payton, who was still at Exile Island, was having a better time than yesterday. Even though he had sliced his hand, he managed to make fire early in the morning, and he was able to eat some kind of bug he found earlier, along with some water he arrived with.

* * *

**Payton: "This morning went better than yesterday did. I'm now hydrated, and I got a little bit to eat. I decided to use some spare time to look for the immunity idol."**

* * *

Payton looked at the clue again. "'I'm far away from the teleporter,'" Payton repeated. "That clue is so vague, it's unbelievable!" He scanned the island; it was about 200 metres long and 50 metres wide. "If it's far away, that means it would be near the beach. I don't think I'll be able to find it with a clue this vague, though."

Day 6

The next morning was so boring, the producers decided to cut it out and jump straight into the immunity challenge.

The two tribes made their way to the challenge beach and stood on their respective mats. Marc was there, but you probably knew that.

"We are now bringing Payton back from Exile Island," Marc said, as Payton stepped out of the teleporter. "Payton, how was it in Exile?"

"It was pretty crappy," Payton responded, "but at least I was able to keep hydrated."

"All right then," Marc said. "Are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded. "First thing's first, I'm gonna need the immunity back, Banff." Riley reluctantly gave the idol back to Marc. "Immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge will test strength and endurance. 8 members on each tribe will move up onto that platform over the lake. On my go, they will compete in a team sumo match, where they will attempt to push the other tribe off the platform. However, I do not want to see anyone doing anything overly physical. Pushing, shoving, and even mild punching are allowed, but no kicking, biting, or licking, or you will be disqualified. The last tribe with members still standing wins immunity and guaranteed a short while longer in this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Banff, you have one extra member. Who's going to sit out?"

There was some chatter amongst the Banff tribe. After a while, Levi said, "Me. I don't think I'd be very good, as I'd find it boring."

"Alright, Levi, take a seat on the bench. Everyone else, climb onto the platform."

A couple of minutes later, the stairs had been removed from the platform and the two tribes were at opposite ends of the 10-metre wide circular platform. "Here we go," Marc cried. "For immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

The two tribes started rushing towards each other. Banff had decided to go on the offensive, and Payton and Shayan easily managed to push Kendra and Branden out of the ring, soaking and eliminating them.

Prairie realized what a huge threat Payton would be later, so John, Sean and Duncan all rushed at him. Payton was strong, but he couldn't stand up to three people. Besides, he had been made tired from his visit to Exile Island. Although John went in with him, Payton was pushed off the edge.

Cameron sneaked up to Sean and Duncan, who were giving each other high-fives. Due to them being so close to the edge, Cameron easily pushed Sean in and yelled, "Haw-haw!" Duncan got angry and tossed Cameron in, making it 6 against 4, with Banff having the advantage.

Meanwhile, Monica, Austin and Sam were fending off Riley and the girls. Austin managed to push Dana off, but they were soon surrounded and Monica was pushed off, as well. Duncan realized what was happening. He yelled, "I'm gonna punch you in the face!" This distracted Riley and Janelle, which allowed Austin and Sam to easily push the two off. This made it 3 left for both tribes.

Shayan tagged up with Liam, and they rushed themselves at Duncan. Although it worked, sending Duncan over the edge, Liam went with him. Not only that, but Shayan, who was inches from going over, took only a little push from Austin to go toppling along.

Laura, the last for Banff tribe, tried to push Sam out of the ring. However, Sam was able to resist, and Austin easily picked Laura up. Laura tried slapping Austin across the face, but to no avail, and Austin tossed her over the side.

"Prairie wins immunity!" Marc cried, and the soaking members of Prairie cheered for Austin and Sam, who did flips off the platform and swam back to land.

"Congratulations, Prairie," Marc said as he handed over the immunity. "You are not going to tonight's tribal council." He then turned to the Banff tribe. "Banff, you have a date with me at tribal council tonight, someone is going home. Head back to camp."

The tribes packed up and headed back to camp.

Serious discussion was going on between the members of Banff tribe.

Dana was talking with her alliance. "Guys," she said, "I know the other alliance is a threat to us, but we need to get rid of Laura tonight. You saw how weak she was in the challenge."

Cameron sighed. "As much as I hate to do it, you're right. We can't have one weak person dragging us down in challenges. She's funny, but she's a liability."

* * *

**Dana: "Laura has proved she hasn't done much in terms of physical strength. She's a very funny girl, and everyone likes her. But that doesn't help when you can barely do anything in challenges."**

* * *

Meanwhile, the other alliance was talking with each other.

"Shayan, I know Cameron is a threat, but Laura is just plain crappy in challenges," Liam said. "At least Cameron uses his brains to get an advantage against the others."

Shayan threw his arms up in surrender. "Fine," he responded. "We can get rid of Laura, but we're wasting a huge blindside opportunity here."

* * *

**Levi: "Shayan is really taking this seriously. We can get rid of Laura tonight, but I really do think an eye should be kept on Cameron at all costs."**

* * *

Not only that, but the short guy and the tall guy were chatting with each other.

"So Payton," Riley inquired. "How was Exile Island?"

"Pretty crappy," Payton said. "There was barely anything to eat, as well as being much hotter than here in camp. I couldn't find the immunity idol, as the clue was too vague."

"All right," Riley responded. "Who do you think should go tonight?"

Payton thought for a minute, and then responded, "I'm torn between the girls. None of them are very strong, but I'm wondering which would be the best long-term plan."

That night, the Banff tribe made their way to tribal council. It was exactly how it always was; dark, creepy, and full of fire and dread. Marc was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hell on Earth," Marc greeted. "Pick up a torch behind you and dip it in the fire. Fire is important in this game, because it represents your life. As long as you have it, you're still in the game. When it's gone, so are you." Everyone picked up a torch and dipped it in the fire. They then placed their torches behind them and sat down.

"Time for some talk," Marc stated. "Payton, you guys won the first immunity challenge, but lost the next two challenges. Any possible reason for that?"

"I think the only main reason for that is that the other tribe made a smart move," Payton said. "They got rid of a weak member, and that allowed them to increase their overall strength. I guess we should do the same tonight."

"Cameron, would you consider the tribe weak?" Marc inquired.

"Of course not!" Cameron responded. "In fact, we're quite strong. If you haven't noticed, Marc, the past two challenges were incredibly close. We just lost due to some bad luck or intense amounts of strategy on the other tribe."

"Laura, the tribe doesn't seem that weak," Marc stated. "Do you think that a weaker member being voted out would make your tribe unbeatable?"

"Possibly, but probably not," Laura stated. "Voting off someone weaker would make the tribe stronger, but probably not enough to make the tribe an absolute powerhouse."

"Do you think that you could go tonight, with all this talk about strength?" Marc asked.

"Oh yeah," Laura responded, and some peoples' eyes widened. "I haven't done so well in the challenges. I mean, I think people like having me around, but I haven't done much for the tribe. Would I be sad if they voted me out? Definitely. But I would understand it."

"All right," Marc said. "Before we get to the vote, if anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wishes to play it, you would do that after the vote, but before the votes are revealed. It is time to vote. Shayan, you're up."

One by one, the survivors cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Laura: Levi: "I didn't really dislike you. I just didn't know you enough."

Shayan: Laura: "I think this is a mistake, but I'm going with my alliance."

The last vote was cast, and Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now's the time to play it." Some people glanced at Payton, but he did nothing. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote: Laura." Not too many surprised faces.

"Levi. One vote Levi and Laura." Levi's eyes widened a bit.

"Laura. Two votes Laura."

"Laura."

"Laura. Four votes Laura." Laura put her head down and gave a weak smile.

"2nd person voted off of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition," Marc said, turning over the vote. "Laura. Five votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Laura smiled at her tribe as she brought her torch up to Marc. "Laura, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out her torch. "It's time to go." Laura waved goodbye with a big smile on her face, and then walked away.

"It seemed like tonight's vote was about strength," Marc said. "Whether or not this will help, only time will decide. Grab your torches, goodnight."

The eight survivors made their way back to camp.

* * *

**Laura's last words: "I said that I would understand the vote, and I do. I'm still bummed that I didn't last as long as I could but hey, for the 6 days I did last, it was a blast. I enjoyed making everyone laugh, and I doubt anyone really wanted me gone. In fact, if I had been stronger, I'd probably go a lot farther."**

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** _Well, Laura's gone, much to her dismay. With her out of the way, what will happen next?_


	3. Episode 3

**Author's Note:** _I am really sorry, guys! I completely forgot I was supposed to update a few days ago! Not only that, but this is one of the shorter episodes. So, sorry for the long delay and not much payoff._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Strategizing started very early on the Banff tribe, with Janelle and Dana creating an alliance with Cameron.

At the reward challenge, everyone had to eat disgusting stuff. Well, most people anyway. John managed to beat Levi in a close tiebreaker, giving Prairie bathroom facilities. They also chose to send Payton to Exile Island.

Back at Banff tribe, Shayan talked to his alliance about voting Cameron off. Cameron heard him, however, and got his own alliance to target Shayan.

Prairie tribe had some concern over Kendra, seeing as she seemed to be getting sicker. There was planning to vote her off, but they decided to wait and see what happened.

Payton had no luck finding the hidden immunity idol at Exile Island, which turned out to be as crappy as everyone expected.

At the immunity challenge, a huge team melee of sumo wrestling soaked pretty much everyone. Prairie won after using strategy to reduce Banff to only Laura.

Although they didn't want to, everyone on Banff tribe decided to change their plans and vote Laura out, due to being weak. And so they did.

16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 3**

Day 7

The Banff tribe woke up the next morning, feeling a little depressed, but otherwise healthy. There wasn't a lot of chatter between the survivors.

* * *

**Payton: "No one really wanted to vote off Laura last night. She was funny, and she entertained the tribe. It's just that she was quite weak. We needed her off in order to make our tribe stronger overall."**

* * *

The boy's alliance was together a little later, but not for strategy purposes.

"Hey, guys," Liam said. "I just got an idea. Shayan, could you get me the machete?" Shayan agreed, and obtained the machete for Liam. "Watch this," Liam said. He moved to the nearest black spruce and started carving away at the bark. Within a few minutes, Liam had four big pieces of bark.

"What are they for?" Levi asked.

"We can add them to our shelter to make walls," Liam responded. "We're protected on one side from the wind, but these can be used to protect us from all sides."

Shayan smiled. "Excellent thinking!" he exclaimed. "Listen, Liam, you continue to get bark, and Levi and I will attach the walls."

"Just what I was thinking," Liam responded.

Meanwhile, at Prairie tribe, Austin and Sam started to get a little tense.

"Branden, will you please stop bothering us?" Austin asked.

"Okay!" Branden responded. But no sooner than a few seconds, Branden's hand came down on Sam's leg.

"Ah!" Sam yelled. "What's wrong with you, Branden? Are you gay or something?"

Branden looked at Sam, confused. "Uh, yeah," he responded. "Who told you?"

* * *

**Sam: "Branden just admitted to Austin and me that he's gay. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem, but I'm not gay! Why would the pervert keep on touching me?"**

* * *

Sam later told John what had happened. "We had told him to stop, but Branden went and kept touching us anyway!" he finished.

"All right," John said. "I'll have a talk with him."

* * *

**John: "I really don't see a problem with Branden being gay. Touching others, however, is a problem. I will have a talk with Branden about this."**

* * *

Later in the day, some people in the Banff tribe were talking amongst each other.

"Wow, girls," Payton said to Dana and Janelle. "You're really interesting, once we got to know you."

"Yeah," Riley added. "I wouldn't mind keeping you girls around for a while."

"That's good!" said Janelle. "By the way boys, if we ever need a favour for anything, we can count on you guys, right?"

"Of course!" Payton responded.

"Great!" Dana said. "See you boys soon!" With that, the girls walked away.

* * *

**Riley: "Dana and Janelle are both really interesting girls. When the time comes, I'd do anything they wanted me to do."**

* * *

As the girls walked through the forest, Cameron appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and followed them. "Did you get them?" he asked.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Dana responded.

"That's amazing," Cameron said with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Janelle: "Having Riley and Payton do what we want should help us indefinitely."**

* * *

Prairie tribe had completely different matters on their hands.

"Guys," Duncan said to Sam and Austin, "I know you're upset with Branden touching you and all that, but he promised he wouldn't do it anymore!"

"We know," Sam responded, "but I just can't get over it. I feel scared at night."

"Sam, I didn't wasn't to be mean, but you're kind of being a baby," Kendra responded. Sam looked like he was about to break out in tears.

"Oh, no!" John said. "Don't cry! He didn't mean it!" Sam started sniffling some more. "Who's the happy Sam-Sam?" John said while holding a rubber duck in front of Sam's face, who started to wail like a banshee. "You the happy Sam-Sam!"

* * *

**John: "Everyone really likes Sam, but he gets upset really easily. I can't think of what would happen if no one was ever nice to him."**

* * *

Day 8

After receiving the really boring letter about the next challenge, the two tribes arrived at the challenge area. Marc made the common announcement.

"Prairie, take a look at the new Banff tribe," said Marc. "Laura was voted off at the last tribal council." Very few people looked surprised. "Are you ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first, Prairie, I'm going to need immunity back." It was reluctantly handed over to Marc. "Immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge is a mix of balance and hand-eye coordination," Marc explained. "You will choose six people to balance on narrow poles out in the water, while the other two will fire at the other tribe with these compressed-air-powered cannons." Marc showed off the cannons to everyone. "Don't worry, these cannons only fire dodge balls and are quite inaccurate, but they do hurt, and they can knock you off. The last tribe with people standing wins immunity, guaranteed a little more time in this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "I'll let everyone choose who's doing what."

A little later, the spots had been chosen. Marc made the announcements. "Firing the cannons for Banff are Payton and Cameron. Firing the cannons for Prairie are Sean and John. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sean and Payton quickly picked up dodge balls and fired them in the general direction of Riley and Kendra, respectively. They missed by several feet. John tried aiming a little bit at Dana, but his shot was also quite a bit off.

Cameron took one of the dodge balls and aimed carefully for Duncan. When he was sure he had him dead in his sights, Cameron fired a ball. Even though the aiming was careful, the ball still only skimmed Duncan's arm. Nevertheless, Duncan had to regain his balance quickly.

"I said that the cannons are inaccurate," Marc said. "Aiming as much as possible will help, but don't forget that the wind is still in effect."

Monica was trying her best, but being tall and skinny, she wasn't able to keep her balance very well. She tumbled into the water.

"Monica's out," Marc announced. "6 are left for Banff, 5 for Prairie."

Cameron stuck his index finger into his mouth, took it out, and tested the wind. Using his insane calculations, he aimed the cannon slightly to the right of Kendra. Cameron fired, and the dodge ball hit Kendra square in the stomach. Kendra almost fell off, but she managed to regain her balance.

John took careful aim at Levi, who had laughed at Kendra's wild arm flailing. John fired, and it hit Levi right in the cheek, sending his glasses flying and him into the water.

"Levi took a huge one to the cheek, and he's out," Marc announced. "It also seems like he's having trouble finding his glasses."

Levi eventually found his glasses in the water. He put them on and said, "I knew I should have worn my contacts."

Sean fired his next dodge ball at Janelle. It was quite a bit off and Janelle giggled a little.

Cameron did careful aiming once again, taking the wind into account. He fired at Duncan. It would have hit him square in the face, but Duncan ducked at the last second. "Dammit!" Cameron muttered.

Payton did some careful aiming too, and shot a ball at Branden. Branden dodged it to the right, only to realize too late that there was no ground. "Oh, crap!" Branden yelled before he hit the water.

"Branden's out, due to having a low attention span," Marc said. "There are 5 left for Banff, 4 for Prairie."

John loaded in another ball. He aimed carefully and fired at Dana. It skimmed her shirt, but it was enough to throw her off balance, and she fell into the water.

"Dana's out," Marc said. "We are tied 4 all."

Cameron took another ball and, taking the wind into effect, aimed it at Sam. Cameron fired, and Sam just watched the ball travel towards him. It hit him square in the stomach, sending him flipping over the edge.

"What an amazing hit!" Marc said. "Sam is out."

Payton shot another one at Kendra. She ducked, but not enough. It hit the top of her head, sending her into the water.

"Kendra's out, too," Marc announced. "The score is 4-2 for Banff."

Sean started to get really pissed. He grabbed a huge load of dodge balls and started firing them rapidly like a machine gun. They hit every member of Banff still up and knocked all but Liam over, who managed to get his balance back.

"That was an amazing play by Sean," Marc said. "The score is 2-1 for Prairie."

Cameron and Payton quickly aimed their next shots at Austin and Duncan. Austin jumped over the low-flying dodge ball of Cameron's but landed on the pole between his legs. He let out a moan and fell into the water. Duncan managed to duck under Payton's shot, but just barely.

"That's gotta hurt," Marc said. "Austin is out, and we're down to one member each."

Cameron, Payton, John and Sean all loaded one dodge ball into their cannons and fired simultaneously. John and Sean's shots headed straight towards Liam…

…and they both knocked each other away, barely even making Liam flinch.

Cameron and Payton's shots headed right towards Duncan, who attempted to dodge them…

…he ducked under Cameron's but got hit in the face by Payton's sending him over the edge into the drink.

"Banff wins immunity!" Marc yelled, and the Banff tribe cheered as Cameron and Payton high-fived each other.

"Congratulations, Banff," Marc said, handing the immunity over to them. "You are not going to tribal council tonight." He then turned to Prairie. "As for you, Prairie, you have tribal council tonight. Someone is going home. You've got tonight to decide."

The two tribes packed up and headed back to camp.

At Prairie tribe, last minute plans were being made.

"Austin, I know we don't like each other, but we're both voting Kendra out tonight, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Austin said. "She's weak, and it'll help the tribe to have her go."

* * *

**Sam: "I'm glad that I'm not a target tonight. It's great that I can even trust a guy who's a dick to everyone with the vote."**

* * *

There were other plans going on elsewhere on the tribe, however.

"We're voting Kendra out tonight, right?" Sean asked the people in his alliance.

"I thought about it, but no," Duncan responded. "Yes, she's weak, but she's giving her all out here. I think it would be best to blindside someone."

"You mean Austin?" Branden asked.

"No," Duncan said. "He hasn't been as mean lately. Besides, he does fairly well in the challenges. I say Sam. He doesn't really seem like he's trying to play this game. You saw him at the challenge!"

"Let's all think about it," John told his alliance. "We'll decide who at tribal council."

* * *

**John: "Duncan's argument really made me think. Kendra is weak, yes, but she's proving that she can be valuable when she needs too. Sam, on the other hand, doesn't really seem like he belongs out here. He really doesn't try that hard in the challenges. All I know is that if I make the wrong vote, it could cost the tribe."**

* * *

**Duncan: "My plan is kind of selfish, but I really think it could help the tribe. Kendra seems like she's getting better, and Sam doesn't seem to care what happens. I think that at least getting a couple of votes at tribal will change his mind."**

* * *

That night, the tribe made its way to tribal council. They all sat down at the stools after placing their torches behind them.

"Austin," Marc said once everyone had sat down. "What is your vote being based on tonight?"

"I'm basing it on the norm for the first few days," Austin said. "I vote off the weakest link. And I'm sure I know who the weakest link is."

"Sean, do you think you know who the weakest link is?" Marc asked.

"I'm thinking it would probably be Kendra," Sean responded, and Kendra glanced at him. "But you never know. There could be someone weaker."

"Kendra, do you consider what Sean said an attack on you?" Marc inquired.

"A little," Kendra responded. "I think it's more implied than attacking, though. I know I'm weak, but I do try my best out here. I don't want to go home."

"Duncan, do you think this should be about strength?" Marc asked.

"Only partially," Duncan responded, resulting in some confused faces from some people. "Strength does play a major issue, but I'm also basing my vote on effort tonight."

"Alright then," Marc said, obviously interested. "Although I doubt any of you have it, if anyone has the hidden immunity idol, you will present it to me after the vote, but before they are revealed. It is time to vote. Sean, you're up."

The votes were cast. Here are some:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Austin: Kendra: "The weak ones have to go. Sorry."

Duncan: Sam: "I never saw you giving more than a minimal amount of effort."

Kendra: Austin: "How you're still out here, I'll never know."

John: ???: "After thinking about it, I think this is best for the tribe."

Once the votes were cast, Marc announced, "I'll go tally the votes." He returned with the voting urn. "I know none of you have the immunity idol. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote: Kendra." No surprised faces.

"Austin." Austin flinched a little.

"Sam. One vote Sam, Austin and Kendra." Sam looked a little confused.

"Kendra." Kendra sighed.

"Sam. Two votes Kendra and Sam, one vote Austin." Austin and Sam looked surprised.

"Sam. Three votes Sam." Sam's mouth opened really wide; he didn't bring his things.

"3rd person voted off of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition," Marc said, revealing the last vote. "Sam. Four votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Sam's mouth shut back closed, and he sighed. "You guys got me good," he said, and he brought his torch up to Marc.

"Sam, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Sam gave the peace sign with his fingers, and then left.

"Amazing," Marc said. "That was quite the blindside. This might become common on your tribe, a lot. Grab your torches, good night."

The remaining seven survivors returned to camp.

* * *

**Sam's final words: "Man, that was an awesome blindside they pulled on me. I'm unhappy I left, but I'm amazed at my tribe for pulling that off. I just hope they know what they're doing."**

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** _There goes Sam. Honestly, Sam was supposed to have a little more screentime, and be the goofy-character. Unfortunately, not much came of that. Anyways, any comments on the story so far?_


	4. Episode 4

**Author's Note:** _Thank God I wasn't late this week. So, for all those who actually read this, a new episode._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

The boys' alliance on Banff tribe got an idea to help protect them from the wind inside the shelter. Okay, Liam, thought of it, but the others helped.

At Prairie tribe, there was some big controversy once Branden admitted he was gay. A lot of tension between tribe-mates resulted from it.

Back at Banff tribe, Dana and Janelle used their looks to get Riley and Payton to join their alliance. I smell trouble coming along.

At the immunity challenge, Payton and Cameron used their sharp shooting skills to pwn their way to a Banff victory.

That night, Duncan thought it would be a perfect opportunity to blindside Sam, as he hadn't had done much in the way of effort.

In the end, the tribe followed his plan and Sam was voted off.

15 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 4**

Day 9

Prairie tribe woke early the next morning. Not because they wanted to, but because Austin was complaining so loudly.

* * *

**Sean: "We woke up this morning because Austin kept complaining about everything. I'm really starting to get sick of him."**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm even out here," Austin kept saying to himself. "The people are stupid traitors, the food is crappy, and all we get in return is a 1 in 18 shot at a million dollars!"

"Austin!" Monica yelled for the first time in the game. "No one wants to hear you complain! You can think it, but keep it to yourself!"

"Make me, bitch!" Austin shouted back.

"Austin," John started to warn. "I guarantee that if you don't stop these outbursts, you're going next."

Austin spat, but he shut his mouth.

* * *

**John: "Everyone is getting sick and tired of Austin. I'm really glad that he isn't in the Prairie alliance. If he was, I'd rip my freaking hair out."**

* * *

Banff was having other things on their mind this morning.

"Seriously, guys," Shayan was telling his alliance. "Cameron is potentially a really huge threat. We need to get rid of him the next time we go to tribal council."

* * *

**Liam: "Shayan was going on his little 'get rid of Cameron' rant. In all honesty, it holds some weight. I'm just concerned about Shayan only thinking about strategy."**

* * *

"You're right," Levi said. "The only problem is we only have three votes against him. We're going to have to get some people to help us take him out."

"Well," Liam said, "why not let Payton join our alliance? He's strong and he's very friendly. Everyone trusts him, so we can get him to vote out the others, and take him out once the merge comes."

"Yeah," Levi responded, "but we still need some more people to vote with us just this once. We won't even have to technically let them in on the alliance."

"I've got it!" Shayan exclaimed. "The girls! We can get Dana and Janelle to vote Cameron out, and then we take them out. After that, we vote out Riley and then Payton, but only if we have to."

"Smart thinking," Liam responded.

* * *

**Shayan: "It should be easy to get the girls to vote against Cameron. My plan is perfect. Even if the girls have made an alliance, they'd have no power over us. I am such a genius. What could possibly go wrong?"**

* * *

The alliance at Prairie tribe was going over some plans, as well.

* * *

**Branden: "I can't take another second of Austin. He's been a dick to everyone, and worst of all, he insulted me because I'm gay. I ran my plan by my alliance."**

* * *

"Guys, I cannot take another second of Austin," Branden was saying. "I don't care if he's strong or whatever, he is such an asshole! We should have gotten rid of him first!"

John sighed. "Branden, I don't want to admit it, but you're right," he said. "The next time we lose immunity, we all tell him we're voting for Kendra. Then WHAM! We vote him out, and have a big party the next day. Who's with me?"

"All the way!" Sean exclaimed. "I can't wait to see him go home!"

"Sure thing!" Duncan said.

"Of course!" Monica said, and they all high-fived one another.

"It's settled!" Duncan said. "Austin goes home!" Cheering came from everyone.

* * *

**John: "Despite the fact that he does well in challenges, it is time for Austin to go home. I just wish we would've done it earlier, now."**

* * *

Meanwhile, some crazy sh!t was going on at Banff tribe.

"My plan is brilliant, Janelle!" Shayan was telling the girl. "We tell him that Levi's going home, and then we pull off our blindside on Cameron! It's perfect!"

Janelle smiled. "You're right," she said. "That's a great plan. Cameron won't know what hit him!"

The two shook hands and walked away.

* * *

**Shayan: "Getting Janelle to vote with us was almost too easy. I only hope Liam is having good luck with Dana, as well."**

* * *

Cameron, Janelle and Dana were pulled together. "We've got a situation, guys," Janelle told her alliance.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Shayan's just been to me, telling me to pull a blindside on Cameron," Janelle said. Cameron looked fairly stunned at this revelation.

"Liam's done the same with me," Dana said.

"Don't you see?" Cameron said. "They don't know we're in an alliance! This is the perfect time to blindside Shayan!"

"See? That's good thinking, Cameron!" Dana said.

* * *

**Janelle: "Blindsiding Shayan now would not only help us, but also give a huge morale drop to the other alliance. All we need to do is get Riley and Payton to secure our votes against Shayan, and we're golden!"**

**

* * *

**

Day 10

The next day, tree-mail arrived at Prairie camp. Normally it was boring, but it is very important to let you know what happened here.

"So, the message says to meet for a physical/mental challenge at the beach, a lot of good food is at stake, and to be prepared no matter what?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sean responded.

John: "This challenge should be pretty important for us. We've won the majority of challenges, but we still have a disadvantage. But why should we be prepared no matter what? I think a huge twist is going to be revealed."

A few hours later, both tribes met at the challenge area. You know Marc was there, why should I have to tell you?

"Banff, take a look at the new Prairie tribe," Marc said. "Sam was voted off at the last tribal council." There was some glancing among the Banff tribe, but no surprised faces.

"Today's challenge is a mix of physical and mental tests," Marc said. "On my go, one person from each tribe will swim out to one of four markers on the water. They will then dive under the water to obtain a pack of puzzle pieces. They will then swim back to shore, enabling someone else to go out and get puzzle pieces. Once all four packs are obtained, the remaining three tribe members will race to assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to finish their puzzle wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded. "The winning tribe will have a huge barbecue buffet. Ribs, steaks, hot dogs, hamburgers, and corn on the cob. You will be able to have a big late night feast with all of that."

Everyone started to dream about the great food. "There is a catch, however," Marc said, and everyone looked confused. "No matter who wins the feast, both tribes are going to tribal council tonight." A lot of shocked gasps came from the survivors. "The winning tribe will meet with me for tribal council first, and afterwards the rest of the tribe will be able to enjoy the buffet whilst watching the other tribe's council. Still worth playing for?" Nods came from people. "Banff, you have one extra member, you'll have to sit someone out. I'll let everyone choose who's going to go."

A little later, all of the positions were chosen. "Levi is sitting out," Marc announced. "Swimming for Banff is Shayan, Liam, Riley and Payton. Swimming for Prairie is John, Sean, Duncan and Branden. Survivors ready? GO!"

Shayan and John quickly ran into the water, with John diving in. Both of them actually did fairly well in the water, but John had a slight speed advantage. He reached his marker first, and dived deep into the water. He came back up with his bundle of puzzle pieces just as Shayan dived down for his pieces.

John continued pwning in the water, swimming like a dolphin. He managed to reach the shore as Shayan came up… without the pieces.

"John is back, Sean can go for Prairie," Marc called out. "Shayan is having no luck."

Shayan swore at himself, then dived back down as Sean came swimming out. Sean was quite a bit slower than John was, so it took him quite a while to swim out to the next set of pieces. Sean reached his marker just as Shayan came back with his bundle.

Shayan started swimming back, and Sean dived deep into the water. Shayan managed to reach shore just as Sean came back up with his pieces.

"Shayan is back," Marc announced. "Liam is heading out. Prairie still has the lead."

Liam started to swim out to the next marker as Sean started swimming back. Liam was still quite a bit faster than Sean, and he reached his marker and dived down just before Sean returned to shore.

"Sean has made it back," Marc announced. "Duncan is going out."

Duncan was virtually the same speed as Liam possibly even faster because of his strategy for swimming. Duncan was already halfway to his next marker as Liam swam up with his bundle of pieces. Liam started to pick up speed, and he was fairly close to the shore when Duncan went under for his bundle. Liam managed to jump onto the shore line just as Duncan came up with his bundle.

"Liam is back, now," Marc said. "Riley is heading out for Banff."

"Do you ever shut up?" Austin asked.

"Austin is getting pissed at me," Marc responded.

Riley was quite small, but he was INCREDIBLY fast in the water. Duncan didn't know what hit him as Riley zoomed over to his set of pieces. Duncan did manage to get back to shore, but Riley was already coming back at that point.

"Duncan has returned," Marc said. "Branden is heading out for Prairie's last pieces!"

Branden was only about as fast as Shayan, but that was still faster than Riley, who used up too much energy trying to get his pieces and now was having trouble even staying above the water. Branden arrived at the last bundle as Riley was halfway to shore. However, it took Branden a long time to get his pieces, and Riley was almost finished as Branden came up with the last bundle.

"Riley is back," Marc announced. "Payton is going for Banff's last pieces!"

Payton was almost as fast as Riley, but he was much better about conserving his energy. He quickly managed to get his pieces and start back, just as Branden returned to shore.

"Branden is back!" Marc yelled. "Prairie can start working on the puzzle!"

Austin quickly took the bundles, untied them, and dumped the contents on the ground. Monica, Kendra and Austin started to sort out the pieces, trying to determine which section went in which spot.

At that moment, Payton arrived back. "Payton is back!" Marc yelled. "Banff is getting to work on the puzzle!"

Cameron and the girls quickly analyzed the unpackaged puzzle, and started getting to work. At that moment, however, Monica got an idea.

"I know what it is!" Monica said, and she started attaching pieces together like mad. It was like a tornado hit the area. Within seconds, the only thing left was a piece Kendra was holding, which she placed in the correct spot.

"Prairie thinks they have it," Marc said, and he checked on their puzzle, which read "delicious." "THEY HAVE IT!" Marc announced. "PRAIRIE WINS REWARD!" The Prairie tribe started to cheer, but not too much, as they knew what was coming.

"Congratulations, Prairie," Marc told the winning tribe. "You've won the reward. Here's how things are going to work. Prairie will see me for tribal council first, and vote someone off. The remaining members will then be able to enjoy the barbecue as they watch Banff's tribal council, where they will vote someone off. I'll see both tribes tonight." Everyone packed up and headed back to camp.

Later, at Banff tribe, Liam was doing some more talking with Payton and Riley.

"Okay, guys," Liam told them, "listen up. Shayan thinks that Cameron is a huge mental threat. I kind of agree with him, and we thought it would be best if we voted Cameron out tonight."

"All right," Riley said, "but why do you want us to help you?"

"Because!" Liam said, smiling. "You guys are strong, friendly, and pretty much the most liked guys here! Everyone wants you!" With that, Liam walked away.

* * *

**Liam: "I didn't stay to hear whether they would vote with us or not because I'd like to keep the drum rolling. Besides, we've already got the girls with us. We're only getting Payton and Riley to see if they're loyal to us or not."**

* * *

Unfortunately, at that same moment, Cameron and the girls were talking to each other.

"Okay, girls," Cameron said. "This is make or break time. We have to get Payton and Riley to join us in voting out Shayan."

"Leave it to us!" Dana said, and the girls walked to find the jocks.

* * *

**Cameron: "The girls are much smarter than one would think them to be, but they aren't smart enough. If they were, they would actually try to get rid of me. Shayan is right. I AM a strategic threat, but the girls don't seem to know that. Everything is going perfectly. If this works, it's smooth sailing for Cameron."**

* * *

Dana and Janelle easily found Payton, although Riley wasn't with him. "Hey, Payton," Janelle said to him.

Payton smiled. "How's it going Janelle?" he inquired.

"Fine, thank you," Janelle said.

"Listen, Payton," Dana said. "We have a bit of a problem. We don't think that Shayan should be around anymore. He's too problematic if you get what I'm saying. Do you think you and Riley could help us vote him off?"

Payton frowned. "I don't know, girls," he said.

"Please?" Janelle practically begged. "Didn't you promise you'd do a favour for us?"

"Well, yeah," Payton said. "Look girls, I'll think about it. We'll see if I will or not."

The girls looked a little disappointed, but Janelle said, "All right. I hope you do, though."

Payton walked away from the girls, and found Riley swimming. "Riley, come here for a minute," he said.

"What is it?" Riley asked as he pulled himself out of the lake.

"It's the girls," Payton responded. "They want us to vote out Shayan."'

Riley looked a little shocked. "That's going to be a bit problematic," Riley said. "It's either Cameron or Shayan. Who should we vote for?"

"I don't know," Payton responded.

* * *

**Payton: "Riley and I are definitely swing votes tonight. We can either vote Cameron out, as Shayan claims he's a threat, or we vote Shayan out, because we promised the girls we'd do something for them. It sucks, and I don't know what to do."**

* * *

At Prairie tribe, the main alliance gathered around.

"Are we going to do it?" Sean asked.

"Of course!" John responded. "We swore we would yesterday. We just need to get someone to fool him."

"I'll do that," Duncan responded. "Everyone always listens to the cool guy."

Sean smiled. "Go get him, tiger," he said.

"I'll get Kendra to vote with us," Monica said, and the two left the meeting area.

* * *

**John: "I am so psyched that we're finally voting Austin out. When he's gone, I'll actually be able to concentrate on important stuff, like food and strategy."**

* * *

Monica found Kendra by herself. "Kendra," she said, "We're thinking of voting Austin out. You're okay with that, right?"

Kendra's mouth dropped open. "Of course I am!" she said. "Oh, you don't know how happy this is going to make me! Thank you!"

"There's one thing, though," Monica said. "You have to act like it's you going home tonight. Then we completely blindside him."

"I'm down with that," Kendra said.

* * *

**Monica: "Kendra is a nice girl, and much smarter than anyone gives her credit for. I wish I could remember her throughout my life."**

* * *

Duncan managed to find Austin. "Hey, Austin," he said. "You up for voting Kendra out, tonight? Then we can feast like a pack of wild dogs."

"Sure thing," Austin said. "I'm glad the weak are going. I hate people who can't play challenges worth shit."

"Awesome," Duncan responded, and he left the area, snickering.

* * *

**Austin: "Finally, it seems things are going my way. These bastards are finally voting the way I want. It feels good to have power."**

* * *

**Duncan: "Oh my God, I can't believe he fell for it! When I see the expression on his face, that will be a moment I'll treasure forever."**

* * *

That night, the Prairie tribe made its way to tribal council. They sat their torches down and took a seat on the benches.

"John," Marc said. "Does it concern you that, although your tribe has won the majority of the challenges, you're still at a disadvantage number-wise?"

"Definitely," John responded. "I mean, we're obviously better than the other tribe at some things, but we only seem to be able to win reward challenges."

"Branden, what about you and what happens at challenges?" Marc inquired.

"Well, honestly, I don't know why it's specifically immunity challenges we're losing," he responded. "Maybe someone's throwing them, but I doubt it."

"Austin, do you have a voting plan tonight?" Marc asked.

"Yeah," Austin responded. "Pretty much the whole tribe told me we're planning on voting the weak link out."

"Which is me, probably," Kendra said.

"Why you, Kendra?" Marc asked.

"Well, people keep on seeing me as the weakest tribe member. They might be right in some aspects, but they keep criticizing me about it. I'm not sure if I have much of a chance to night, but I'm going out fighting."

"All right then," Marc responded. "It's time to vote. Sean, you're up."

One by one, the votes were cast. A little taste:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Austin: Kendra: "Ah, Kendra. Nothing to say. Except maybe a 'screw you'."

Duncan: Austin: "I wish Nelson Muntz was here. I'd love to see him shout 'Haw-Haw!'"

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc announced once they were all cast. He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Kendra."

"Austin." Austin didn't look surprised, as he thought Kendra would vote for him.

"Austin. Two votes Austin, one vote Kendra." THAT made Austin's jaw drop.

"Austin. Three votes Austin." Austin couldn't believe it, but everyone else was giggling.

"4th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' edition," Marc said as he turned over the vote. "Austin. Four votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Austin shut his mouth and glared at everyone on his tribe, who were all laughing hysterically. He reluctantly gave his torch to Marc. "Austin, the tribe has spoken," he said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go."

Austin didn't even look back as he walked out.

* * *

**Austin's final words: "I can't believe I actually trusted those assholes. Because I was so stupid, they voted me out. They can go f*** themselves."**

* * *

"Well," Marc said, "that sure caught him off guard, but the good news now is that you guys get to snack on junk food for a while. The barbecue is right beside me. Have all the burgers, ribs, steaks, hot dogs and corn you want. Banff will be coming shortly."

The Prairie tribe cheered as they got to pig out on the barbecue foods. Soon, Banff tribe came in and sat down in the usual place, as the Prairie tribe continued eating while sitting on the jury bench.

"Look at that," Marc told the Banff tribe. "The Prairie tribe is enjoying themselves. Austin was voted out, and they're pigging out on meats and what-have-you. By the way, if anyone asks me if they can share, I slap you across the face like a bitch.

"Levi, this is just the second time your tribe has been to tribal council. What does that make you think about your tribe?"

"Overall, I think the tribe is fairly weak," Levi said. "That's why we've planned to vote someone out who's both physically weak and mentally strong. It's killing two birds with one stone."

"Cameron, any idea who he's talking about?" Marc asked.

"I think I do," Cameron replied, "but I don't want to divulge any information on whom."

"Liam, it seems your tribe is mostly concerned about strategy," Marc said.

"They are," Liam said. "Strategy is something to be concerned about, but other things are more important at certain times, like actually surviving and challenges. But for some people, all they ever think about is strategy."

"Janelle, are you over-concerned with strategy?" Marc asked.

"In some ways, yes," she responded. "I'm thinking about strategy quite a bit of the time. I'm not thinking about it all the time, though. I still help with camp and chat with some friends I've made."

"Payton, how are you voting tonight?" Marc asked.

"I'm not sure," Payton said. "I have two choices, and either of them have an equal chance of being beneficial or harmful. I'm not sure what to do."

"Alright then," Marc said, glancing at the Prairie tribe, who had been listening intently. "It's time to vote. Riley, you're up."

The votes were cast again. Here are some:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Levi: Cameron: "The alliance thinks it's best if you left tonight."

Dana: Shayan: "Getting your cronies to vote with you was retarded."

Payton: ???: "I'm just sticking by what I think is best."

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc said, and he went to get the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final," he said when he returned. "The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now's the time to play it." When no one did, Marc said, "I'll read the votes

"First vote, Cameron." No surprised faces.

"Cameron." Cameron flinched a little.

"Shayan. Two votes Cameron, one vote Shayan." Shayan flinched.

"Shayan. Two votes Shayan." Shayan's eyes widened.

"Cameron."

"Shayan. We're tied, three votes Shayan, three votes Cameron. Just for the heck of it, I'll read both of the next votes at the same time." Shayan was surprised he got even more than one vote, and Cameron was crossing his fingers.

"5th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' edition," Marc said, revealing both of the votes to everyone…

"…Shayan. You need to bring me your torch."

Shayan's mouth continued to stay open, as well as Liam's and Levi's, as Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. Shayan brought his torch up to Marc, still in shock.

"Shayan, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Shayan took one look at the tribe, shook his head, and walked away.

"We're having a lot of blindsides this season," Marc said. "Prairie, stop eating. Your reward is over. Everyone, head back to camp."

The remaining 13 survivors headed back to their respective camps.

* * *

**Shayan's final words: "That was an incredible blindside. I have no idea why the girls didn't stick with me, and even more surprised that everyone not in my alliance turned on me for some reason. I'm almost certain this had something to do with Cameron, but I can't do anything about it anymore."**

* * *

Closing Notes: _And that was the end of Austin and Shayan. Both were actually intended to be the biggest and most focused of the pre-merge boots. Austin was a great character to use as an asshole, and Shayan is a case of an alliance losing its advantage in the tribe early on, especially since he was easily the most active of the Shayan/Levi/Liam alliance. Anyways, any guesses on what will happen next?_


	5. Episode 5

**Author's Note:** _I am REALLY sorry about being so late! I didn't remember until friday, and there was a problem with the system, so I couldn't upload the file until today. Anyways, please read, enjoy, and possibly share with others._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Austin was making an ass of himself at Prairie.

At Banff, Shayan got his alliance to convince the wrong people to vote Cameron out.

At the challenge, a combined mental and physical challenge enabled the Prairie tribe to win a huge reward of a barbecue, but at the twist that both tribes would be heading to tribal council.

That night, blindsides were being planned at both tribes, with the girls at Banff attempting to convince Riley and Payton to vote Shayan out instead of Cameron. Meanwhile, Prairie was planning on blindsiding Austin.

In the end, Austin was voted out unanimously, while Payton went with Cameron and the girls and a stunned Shayan was voted out.

13 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 5**

Day 11

Cameron was still snickering with relief at camp late that night. Away from other people, of course; he wasn't stupid.

* * *

**Cameron: "I just couldn't help but snicker. My plan worked out perfectly. Shayan is gone, his alliance is clueless, and I now have a free ride to the merge. Everything's great, but I don't want my cockiness to get to me."**

* * *

Liam and Levi were busy discussing things with each other under the shelter.

"What the heck happened back there?" Levi asked.

Liam thought for a moment. "I think that Shayan screwed up," he replied.

"How?" was Levi's next question.

"Well, he wanted to get everyone to vote against Cameron, right?" Liam said. Levi nodded, so Liam continued, "Well, I'm pretty sure the, unknown to us, he was already in an alliance, and used it to take him down."

"But who was in the alliance?" Levi asked.

"That's the problem," Liam said. "We have to figure that out quickly. If we don't, we're screwed beyond all belief."

* * *

**Levi: "With Shayan gone, that means that Liam and I are up shit creek without a paddle. Our only hope is to find the other alliance before the next time we go to tribal council."**

* * *

Later that morning, at Prairie tribe, a small celebration was going on. If you don't know why, then that means you haven't read the earlier episodes.

"Three cheers for us!" cried Branden. "Austin is finally gone!"

* * *

**Sean: "We had a big party to celebrate the fact that we got rid of Austin last night. We actually had pretty good food, as we managed to catch a deer."**

* * *

The entire Prairie tribe burst out with cheering.

"Well, now that the asshole's gone, camp's going to be a lot more pleasant," said John. There was a little more celebration, but then something happened (OMG).

"Excuse me for a second, guys," Kendra said, and she ran into a thick forest area a little ways from camp. A few seconds later, everyone heard barfing sounds.

"Is Kendra okay?" Duncan asked.

"I'll go check on her," Monica said, and she followed after Kendra.

* * *

**John: "I'm worried about Kendra. Every day she seems to be getting worse. I'm not sure if she got something out here or was sick just before the game started, but everyone wants her to get better, for her sake and ours."**

* * *

Later, back at Banff tribe, the girls were having a little chat.

"Aren't we in a great space?" said Dana. "Thanks to the alliance, all we need to do is make sure we win the next immunity challenges, and we're home free from then on."

"Well, I'm not sure," Janelle responded.

"Why would you say that?" Dana asked.

"I'm kind of worried about Cameron," Janelle stated. "It seems to me like he thinks he's controlling the game now. I'm worried that at the first opportunity he gets a better deal, he'll leave us."

"Oh, come on, Janelle!" Dana said. "Why would he do that?"

* * *

**Janelle: "Dana just doesn't get it. Just because you're in an alliance, it doesn't mean you've got a free ticket through the game. Someone could flip at any time."**

* * *

Soon after, both tribes arrived at the challenge area near the lake. And (guess who!) Marc was there.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "Today's challenge is simple. You must answer a multiple choice question I ask you. If you get it wrong, you are out. The last tribe with at least one member left wins reward. You want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"The winning tribe will get this," Marc said, revealing the thing behind him. "A high-accuracy hunting rifle, plus three extra magazines. This will probably help your tribe in acquiring food. However, ammo is still limited, so use it wisely. In addition, the winning tribe will send one person from the other tribe to Exile Island. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Banff, you have one extra member. You'll have to sit someone out."

A little later, both tribes were sitting down with answer cards. Riley was sitting out.

"First question," Marc said. "What was the first season of Survivor to feature a hidden immunity idol? A for Exile Island, B for Guatemala, C for All-Stars or D for China."

There was some fumbling among the survivors, and they revealed their answers. John, Sean and Dana had A, Cameron, Liam, Janelle, Levi, Payton, Monica, Duncan and Kendra had B, and Branden had D. "The correct answer is B," Marc said. "There was an immunity idol near the camp in Guatemala, which Gary managed to find. John, Sean, Dana and Branden, you are out. Take a seat by me." The losers sat next to Riley and Marc on the bench, and Marc continued.

"We have 5 left for Banff, and 3 for Prairie. Next question: How many seasons of Survivor have been won by a person who is NOT white as of Survivor: Micronesia? A for none, B for 2, C for 3 or D for 5."

Some serious thinking and fumbling surrounded the remaining 8 survivors, but they eventually revealed their answers. Liam and Kendra had A, Levi had B, Janelle, Cameron, Payton, Monica and Duncan had C, and no one had D. "The correct answer is C," Marc said. "The only non-white winners were Vecepia of Marquesas, Yul of Cook Islands, and Earl of Fiji. Liam, Kendra and Levi, you guys are racist and need to take a seat by me." The losers did so.

"We are down to Janelle, Cameron and Payton for Banff, and Monica and Duncan for Prairie. Next question: Why am I not getting Rock Band? A for the setlist isn't that good, B for the Wii version is shit, C for both of the above, or D for none of the above."

A little bit of fumbling took place, and the answers were all over the board. Monica had A, Payton had B, Duncan and Cameron had C, and Janelle had D. "The correct answer is C," Marc announced. "I do not like a lot of the songs in Rock Band, and the Wii version is a shitty PS2 port. Cameron is the last man standing for Banff, Duncan is the last man standing for Prairie. Everyone else, sit beside me." They did.

"This question is for immunity," Marc announced to the last two. "This question is true or false. Humans, on average, are incredibly retarded. A for True, B for False, C for True and False, or D for I Like Pickles."

There was just a little fumbling, and the two revealed their answers. Duncan had B, and Cameron had D. "There are actually two correct answers," Marc said. "They are…

C and D! Humans have both smart and stupid tendencies, and anyone who admits that they like pickles just win. Cameron has admitted he likes pickles! BANFF WINS REWARD!" Everyone on the Banff tribe cheered as the Prairie tribe sulked in disappointment.

"Congratulations, Banff tribe," Marc said. "You have won your first reward challenge, and now you get this big-ass rifle." He handed it over to the cheering tribe. "First, you must choose someone from Prairie tribe to go to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

There was some mumbling among the members, but they eventually agreed on one person. "We're going with Duncan," Levi said.

"Very well," Marc said. "Duncan, step into the conveniently placed teleporter, which will take you to Exile Island. It will reactivate at the next immunity challenge." Duncan shrugged, waved goodbye to his tribe mates, and walked into the teleporter.

"Everyone else, head back to camp," Marc said. Everyone did as they were told.

The members of Banff tribe immediately put the rifle to use once they got back to camp, and they had a marvelous moose dinner that night.

"Jeez, Payton," Dana said. "This is really good! Thanks for getting the moose for us!"

"Anytime," Payton responded.

* * *

**Riley: "I don't know what the tribe would do without Payton. He's strong, he's smart, and he does a lot for the tribe."**

* * *

Prairie was mostly trying to sleep through the night, but Sean wasn't letting them.

"And so I said to him, 'that's MR. Sean to you!'"

"Sean," Branden said, "I'm not saying that your story's not FASCINATING, but we need to get some sleep. Could you continue tomorrow or something?"

"Sorry," Sean replied, and he went to sleep.

* * *

**Monica: "That story of Sean's literally bored me to sleep. I'm pretty sure Kendra and I were the first ones asleep. Everyone else was just kept up by his rambling."**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Exile Island, Duncan was busy digging in the ground.

"The two clues made me conclude that it's somewhere around here," he said to himself. "I mean seriously; 'I am far away from the teleporter' and 'I am on the west side of a tree?' There are only three trees on this island, and only one is far away from the teleporter. Of course, I don't know which way is west."

* * *

**Duncan: "It actually made me happy that I was sent to Exile Island. Sure, I don't get to spend much time at camp, but I get to look for the immunity idol, and it tells me that the other tribe knows I'm a threat."**

* * *

Duncan continued to dig in the spot, and quickly touched something other than dirt. "What do we have here?" Duncan asked as he pulled out the hard object. It looked like a small totem with a moose head on it. A little note was attached. "Congratulations," Duncan read. "You have found the hidden immunity idol. This idol can be used to protect you from tribal council up to and including the final four."

Duncan held the idol high into the sky. "I don't see what could possibly ruin this!" He said. At that moment, it started to rain. "Ah, crap."

Day 12

The Banff tribe awoke the next day to find most of the camp in ruins.

"No!" Janelle yelled. "Everything's gone! The fire pit, the backup wood, our food reserves, everything!"

"Everything except the shelter," Liam added.

* * *

**Riley: "We woke up this morning to find that last night's storm ravaged the whole place. The only thing still standing is the shelter, which is actually pretty damn lucky."**

* * *

"Guys, don't worry," Payton said. "If we work together today, we can rebuild everything. All we need is a group to clear out the water, another to help rebuild the fire pit, and the last to rebuild our supply stock."

Smiles came from everyone. "Good thinking, Payton. We should be able to fix everything by tonight."

* * *

**Cameron: "You know what? I'm really glad I got Payton into the alliance. If I didn't, then he'd have to be targeted eventually, and I'm certain the tribe couldn't exist without him."**

* * *

Prairie tribe, however, had the opposite problem. Meaning that most of the stuff was still there, but their shelter wasn't.

"Great," said Monica. "Now we're soaking, and we have no where to sleep tonight."

"I can't believe this," said Kendra. "Rain is the last thing I need!" At that point, she started coughing and sneezing like crazy.

* * *

**Branden: "The more I look at Kendra, the less I think she belongs out here. She's getting sicker by the day, and the fact that she's soaking, along with the rest of us, doesn't help."**

* * *

"Well, guys," John said, "I guess the only things we can do are try to dry up as much as we can, and try to rebuild the shelter. Sean, could you help me with the latter?"

"Sure thing," Sean responded.

* * *

**John: "I'm really upset right now. This rain has got us all tired and working, which could really cost us at tomorrow's challenge. Our only hope is that they're suffering as much as we are."**

* * *

Back at the Banff tribe, the members had succeeded in rebuilding most of the camp. However, there was some more strategy talk coming in from the power alliance.

"So, who should we target next?" Dana asked.

"We should go with Levi," Janelle responded. "He's the weaker of the two, meaning it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Just what I was thinking," Cameron agreed.

* * *

**Cameron: "I'm pretty sure I have the game by the balls right now, but I'm kind of concerned about the girls. If I make it to the final three with them, chances are pretty good that I won't make the finals. They're too close to each other.**

* * *

No one noticed Levi nearby in the bushes. He walked over to where Liam was finishing up his work. "I've got some good news and some bad news," he said.

"What?" Liam inquired.

"The good news is that I found out who's in the alliance. Cameron was with the girls. The bad news is that they're going after you next."

"Ah, shit," Liam muttered.

* * *

**Liam: "I found out that I'm next on the power alliance's chopping block. Because Levi and I have had barely any time to think of a counter-plan, the only thing that could save me is winning tomorrow's immunity challenge."**

* * *

Day 13

The next morning, the Prairie tribe received their tree-mail.

"Hello, Survivors," Branden read. "You have officially made it 1/3 of the way through the game. You still have another 26 days left. Haw-haw. Now, however, it's time for an immunity challenge that I'm sure you'll all enjoy. See you there! Oh, and by the way, make sure you can stand pain."

"I don't think I'm going to like this," said Monica.

A few hours later, the survivors made their way to the challenge area. Marc was there, waiting for them, and they were surprised. Right behind him was what looked like a basketball arena, except with no nets and glass surrounding it.

"We will now bring in Duncan, returning from Exile Island," Marc said, and Duncan arrived through the teleporter. "Duncan, how was Exile?"

"It was okay, until the rain started," Duncan responded.

"What about the rest of you? How did you hold up?" Marc asked.

"Well, the storm destroyed everything except the shelter," Liam responded, "but we managed to rebuild everything fairly well."

"It sucked over here," said John. "Everything stood except the shelter, and now we're soaking. We rebuilt the stuff, but the damage has already been done."

"All right then, let's not get into your guys' personal life," Marc stated, "let's get to business. Are you ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded. "First thing's first. Banff, I'm going to need the immunity back." Banff gave it back to him. "Immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge should be familiar to all of you," Marc said. "One of life's greatest sports, second only to channel surfing, the ultimate game," he brought a big net bag from behind his back, "of dodgeball."

"Freaking sweet!" yelled Branden, and almost everyone else cheered.

"The rules are simple," Marc explained. "There are five balls out at a time, and six people on each tribe. Throw a ball, try not to get hit. If you cross a boundary line, you're out. If you get hit, you're out. If you catch a ball without letting it touch the ground, the guy who threw it is out, and you can bring one tribe member who is out back in. The last tribe with at least one member standing wins the game. Whichever tribe wins two games wins immunity. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Banff, you have one extra member. You have to sit someone out."

A little later, everyone was ready. Cameron was sitting out, as he never really enjoyed dodgeball. "Here we go. Game one. Survivors ready? GO!"

John and Sean instantly ran towards the balls on the line and picked them up, while the only person on Banff who had made even the slightest effort was Payton; everyone else stood up lazily. Sean threw his ball at Payton, who dodged it easily. John followed up with a curved one. It missed Payton's face by an inch, but whacked Dana, who was just walking forward.

Marc blew a whistle. "Dana, you're out!" he yelled. She rubbed her face and sat down.

Liam and Payton ran up, grabbed some balls, and threw them. The first one socked John in the gut, while the second one Sean managed to dodge, but hit Branden's arm instead.

Marc blew the whistle again. "John, Branden, get out of here!" The two guys took a seat.

Duncan and Monica joined Sean upfront, and the three grabbed some big balls. The balls sailed through the air, whistling the whole way, before two of them hit Liam and Levi, while the other one just hit the back wall.

Another whistle blow sounded. "Liam, Levi, get your fat butts off the court!" Marc yelled, and the two did so.

Payton, Riley and Janelle, the last of the Banff tribe, banded together. They each picked up a ball. "Ready, aim," Riley said, but Janelle threw hers too quickly, allowing Sean to catch it. "FIRE!" Riley and Payton threw their balls, whacking Sean and Kendra in their faces.

Marc blew his whistle. "Janelle, Sean, Kendra, you are out!" he said. "Come sit with me now. John, you are back in." The losers sat on the bench, while John quickly got up.

John, Duncan and Monica all picked up some balls and did a charging wall attack, where they move forwards and throw simultaneously. Unfortunately, John's missed completely, and the shots of Duncan and Monica were caught by Riley and Payton.

Marc blew his whistle. "Duncan, Monica, you lose! Come here!" Marc yelled. "Dana, Liam, get back out there!" Everyone did as they were told.

The four members of Banff picked up some balls, chuckled, and bombarded Monica with them. Marc blew his whistle again. "Banff wins game one!" The Banff tribe cheered a little, until Marc blew his whistle again.

"Everyone, get back to your line," said Marc. Everyone did so. "Here we go. Game two. Survivors ready? GO!"

Instantly, every member of Banff stood up and ran for the balls. Everyone except Branden got one, and they all fired. Duncan cheered when his ball pwned Riley in the nuts. Unfortunately, Kendra's missed, and every other ball was caught.

Marc blew his whistle. "Sean, John and Monica, you are out!" he yelled. "Riley, because everyone caught a ball, you are still in." The Prairie tribe sighed as half their team sat on the bench.

All of the Banff tribe except Riley, as he was still clutching at his balls, grabbed the other balls and threw them. Kendra instantly got pwned. Duncan managed to dodge the first one, but got pwned in the face by the second. Branden dodged the first ball, and amazingly caught the next.

Marc blew his deafening whistle another time. "Kendra, Duncan, Levi, you guys are out!" he yelled. "Sean, get your ass back in there." Sean smiled, but he and Branden were still worried, as it was them against five Banff members.

Branden picked up two balls and did a whirlwind attack, where you spin like a nut and release the balls at the opportune time. The first one hit Riley's face, as he was still grabbing onto his groin from the pain, but the second one bounced harmlessly on the ground.

Marc blew his whistle again. "Riley, I don't care that you won't have kids," he yelled, "you're still out!" Riley struggled to take a seat.

Liam picked up the ball on the ground and retaliated against Branden. He tried to jump, but the ball still hit Branden's legs.

Marc blew the whistle. "Branden, get out of here," he said, and Branden did.

Sean knew he was the Prairie tribe's last hope. He took one of the last balls, rubbed it against his shirt to increase its static power, and then threw a massively powerful curve ball that sparked with electrical power.

"Oh, shit!" Liam yelled as it headed right for him. It whacked him in the face, and then went after the girls. They tried running, but the ball bounced off of them both, and then curved and whacked Levi's glasses off. Fortunately, they didn't break.

The ball then headed straight for Payton. Payton was paralyzed, and the ball bounced off his chest. "YES!" Sean cried, but he then noticed that the ball had gone straight up.

Payton could barely stand from the last hit that got him, but he saw the ball coming down, and attempted to do a diving catch. It hit his hands, and as he landed, he held up the ball that never touched the floor.

Marc blew his whistle. "Payton caught the ball," he yelled. "BANFF WINS IMMUNITY!" The entire Banff tribe started to cheer for Payton, while Sean dropped to his knees while pounding the ground and saying things like, "No! It's not fair!"

Afterwards, everyone was gathered outside the arena. "Congratulations, Banff," Marc said while he handed the tribe the immunity. "You are safe for another few days." He then turned to the Prairie tribe. "As for you, Prairie, you have a date with me at tribal council tonight, someone is going home. I'll see you tonight."

Everyone packed up their stuff and went back to camp.

At Prairie tribe, everyone was gathered around the fire, when Kendra stepped up to them. "Um, guys, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, Kendra," said Monica. "What is it?"

"I'm really not feeling very good," she admitted. "I don't want to have to stay and become a liability to the tribe. I'd like you to vote me out."

The entire tribe gasped. They were planning on possibly voting her out because of her ill health, but they never thought that she would want to be voted out.

* * *

**Kendra: "I'm getting sicker by the day and everyone knows it. If they don't vote me out, I'm afraid that we won't have much of a chance. If I don't go, then the Prairie tribe will be in big trouble."**

* * *

"Kendra," Monica said to her away from the others. "I really don't want to vote you out, but you're right. Prairie tribe will continue to suffer if we keep you. Besides, you need to see a doctor with your illness."

"I know you're upset about this," said Kendra, "but trust me, it's for the best."

The rest of the tribe was also chatting amongst each other.

"So, Kendra's going for sure, right?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, it sure seems that way," Branden responded.

"Damn," said John. "Despite that it's best for the tribe, I'm still going to have lots of regrets about this."

* * *

**Duncan: "I got back to camp, only to learn that the shelter is now sub-par and that Kendra wants us to vote her out. I'm really upset about that. Yes, she's sick, but everyone likes her. She's never fought with anyone, and she's never annoyed us either. If only there was a way to get her to feel better now."**

* * *

That night, the Prairie tribe made their way to tribal council and sat down. Marc was waiting for them, but what else is new?

"John," Marc asked, "in retrospect, this tribe seems strong. You've won plenty of challenges, and you almost always work together. Yet, this is the fourth time you've been to tribal council. Why is that?"

"Well, we do win a lot of challenges," John replied, "but they're mostly reward challenges. Sure, they help, but it's the immunity challenges we keep losing. The fact that we lost today's challenge was probably just an effect of the weather."

"Duncan, do you find this true?" Marc inquired.

"Definitely," he responded. "We keep coming to tribal council because, honestly, I think we just have bad luck in the immunity challenges."

"Kendra, what do you think?" was Marc's next question.

"I think that it's partially due to luck," she said, "but it also has to do with weak tribe members. They cause problems in the challenges."

"Who are we referring to here?" asked Marc.

"Me," Kendra responded.

"Why you, Kendra?" Marc asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, she's actually getting sicker and weaker by the day," Duncan responded for Kendra. "She thinks she's the tribe's weakest link, and I honestly say that she needs to get to a hospital quickly."

"Well, it seems like tonight's vote may be unanimous," Marc said. "Alright. If anyone has the immunity idol, you would play it after the vote, but before I read them. It is time to vote. John, you're up."

One by one, the votes were cast. A small sample:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Sean: Kendra: "I don't have anything to say. I'm sorry."  
Kendra: Branden: "I don't know, I just feel like it."

When the votes were cast, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Anyone who has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now's the time." No one moved. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Kendra."

"Kendra." Kendra didn't look surprised or unhappy.

"Branden. Two votes Kendra, one vote Branden." Branden looked at Kendra.

"Kendra. Three votes Kendra." Kendra smiled as the next vote was turned.

"6th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition," Marc said as he revealed the vote, "Kendra. That's four votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Kendra smiled, hugged Monica, and brought her torch up to Marc.

"Kendra, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out her torch. "It's time to go."

Kendra looked back at her tribe, waved goodbye, and walked away.

"Well, that is the first time I've seen someone who actually wanted to go," Marc said. "I hope you guys have better morale and health. Grab your stuff, goodnight."

Everyone grabbed their torches and walked back to camp.

* * *

**Kendra's final words: "Heh. I might have been voted out, but I'm really impressed at myself for lasting thirteen days, most of them while I was sick. I hope you do well, Monica! I'll see you later!"**

* * *

**Closing Notes:** _And that's the end of Kendra. She was a character I wanted to write as the sympathetic girl, but one who gets sick and has to leave. So, any new predictions or anything?_


	6. Episode 6

**Author's Note:** _It's actually on time for once! YAY! Anyways, enjoy as the remaining Survivors battle it out._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Liam and Levi knew something went wrong the previous night, and quickly made a plan to discover what.

Meanwhile, Kendra seemed to be getting sicker at Prairie tribe.

Back at Banff, Dana was starting to get overconfident with her alliance.

At the reward challenge, Cameron won for the Banff tribe when he admitted he likes pickles. Who doesn't?

At Exile Island, Duncan managed to find the immunity idol.

The next morning, a storm had devastated both tribes. However, Banff was able to overcome their problems, while Prairie wasn't.

At the immunity challenge, Banff managed to shutout Prairie in a game of dodgeball.

Back at Prairie tribe, Kendra realized she was sick and asked the tribe to vote her out.

In the end, Kendra's tribe granted her wishes and she was voted out.

12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 6

Day 14

When Prairie tribe got back at a little past midnight, there was some talking before they went to sleep.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," said Monica.

"It was pretty hard for us all, Monica," said Sean, "but it had to be done."

"I still can't believe Kendra could get that sick," Branden mentioned.

* * *

**John: "I found it hard to vote off Kendra but hey, even if she wasn't sick, I would target her next, because she's not in the alliance. I can't believe everyone forgot about that."**

* * *

A few hours later, Banff camp was doing a lot of stuff. Cameron, in particular, was in the forest, muttering to himself while looking for edible plants. "What am I going to do?" he kept repeating.

* * *

**Cameron: "I just realized that having both girls with me in an alliance is a bad idea. If I get to the final three with them, my only hope at that point would be immunity, seeing how close they are to each other, and I'm really not that good at anything physical. I have to think of an escape route before the merge happens."**

* * *

Meanwhile, a friendly little conversation was going on between the girls.

"Dana, why on Earth would you rather kiss Celine Dion than Marc?" Janelle asked.

"Have you actually looked at Marc these past 13 days?" Dana responded. "I really doubt a lot of girls would want to kiss him."

* * *

**Marc: "Seriously. If you guys air those girls talking about me like that, you're fired."**

* * *

Janelle suddenly became serious. "On a strategic note, who do you think we should get rid of first?" she asked. "Levi or Liam?"

Dana thought for a minute. Eventually, she said, "Probably Liam. He's stronger than Levi is, meaning that it would be easier for him to win individual immunity. We know a merge is coming in a week or so, so it should be Liam."

"Perfectly understandable," Janelle responded. "You inform Cameron that Liam is going next tribal council."

* * *

**Janelle: "Dana is making great strategies here, but I still have this feeling in the back of my head that something bad is going to happen."**

* * *

Later, Payton returned with tree-mail for the tribe.

"The tree-mail is pretty basic," he said. "Congratulations for making it two weeks, come to the challenge place, big reward, blah blah blah."

"Did we really expect anything different?" Riley asked.

* * *

**Payton: "This reward challenge isn't too important for us, but the upcoming immunity challenges are. If we win even one of them, we'll be outnumbering the other tribe at the merge, which gives us a huge advantage."**

* * *

A couple of hours later, the tribes arrived at the challenge area. Marc was there, but you probably already knew that.

"Banff, have a new look at the new Prairie tribe," Marc said. "Kendra was voted out at the last tribal council." No one looked very surprised.

"Today's challenge will determine endurance, and is a variant on one of last season's challenges," Marc told the group. "You will all step into these teleporters and be teleported up to the top of those poles in the water." Marc pointed at them. "The teleporters will convert you to be standing on your head. You will then have 30 seconds to adjust to standing, at which point the game will begin. If you fall down, you get soaked. The last tribe with someone still head-standing wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"The winning tribe will be able to eat at an expensive steak house," Marc said and everyone gasped and drooled at the thought. "You may have anything you want: ribs, steak, pork, chicken, a salad bar, and tons of drinks. And it's all on me." Everyone cheered at this. "Also, the winners may send one person to Exile Island. As well, there will be a twist revealed at the end of the reward. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Banff, you have two extra members. Who's going to sit out?"

A little later, all the Survivors had been beamed up to the poles, and were adjusting to head-standing with the help of glass tubes. "Levi and Janelle are sitting out," Marc announced. "This challenge is on!" With those words, the glass tubes disappeared.

Everyone seemed steady for the first couple of minutes. Then, suddenly, the legs of Liam started flailing rapidly. He let one of his hands off the pole, sending him into the water while shouting, "Oopsies!"

When Liam fell into the water, Cameron and Branden couldn't help but laugh, which made them lose their balance, and they fell off, too.

"Liam, Cameron and Branden are all out!" Marc announced as the losers swam back.

Nobody moved for another two minutes, when Payton's legs flailed a little.

"Damn," he said. "I'm too tall to have a good center of balance."

"Careful, now," Sean taunted. "We wouldn't want to fall in, would we?" The moment Sean said that, he slipped and fell in the water.

"Sean is out!" Marc called. "We are down to Payton, Dana and Riley for Banff, John, Monica and Duncan for Prairie."

Another six minutes passed, and Monica sighed. "I can't go any further," she said. "I'm sorry, guys." She fell from the platform voluntarily.

"Monica is out!" Marc announced.

After another five minutes, Dana let out a yelp, and she did an amazing double somersault into the water.

"Dana is out, too!" Marc yelled.

Another fifteen minutes passed. Marc called, "We are at the half-hour mark. How are you guys feeling?"

"The blood is rushing to my head," Riley replied.

"I'm really getting tired," Payton answered.

"I'm alright," said Duncan.

"My face hurts," said John.

"I can believe that, 'cause it's hurting me!" Marc yelled back, and he laughed hysterically. Riley laughed too, and he fell in as well.

"Riley is out!" Marc called. "Payton is Banff's last hope!"

Another eight minutes passed. John looked like he might fall any moment, Payton seemed fairly stressed, and Duncan still looked alright. The three kept on standing, when suddenly, someone's legs came down and they fell into the water.

"Payton is out!" Marc called. "Prairie wins reward!" The Prairie tribe cheered as John let himself go and Duncan did a handspring off the pole.

"Congratulations, Prairie," Marc told the tribe. "You have won the trip to the restaurant. However, it is now time to reveal the twist." Everyone waited impatiently for his announcement. "The last member of the losing tribe will join you on the trip."

Everyone glared in envy at Payton. "That's right; Payton will accompany the Prairie tribe to the restaurant. He will only be able to order one appetizer and one entrée, but at least you get to share, and possibly find out a little bit more about who you're against." "However, you must decide who is going to Exile Island before you leave."

The Prairie tribe huddled together and whispered. Eventually, they came out and John said, "We're sending Cameron."

"Very well," said Marc. "Cameron, step into the teleporter. It will take you to Exile Island, where you will stay until the next immunity challenge." Cameron shrugged and stepped into the teleporter.

"Prairie tribe, Payton," Marc said, "you guys are going to the restaurant. You will return to your tribes in three hours." The winners cheered and stepped into the teleporter.

Marc turned to the rest of the Banff tribe. "As for the rest of you, I've got nothing. Head on back to camp."

The Banff tribe sulked away, completely miserable.

At the restaurant, Payton and the Prairie tribe realized that they would be the only customers that night, so they spared no expense on classy stuff like manners. Although they didn't shove things into their mouths with their hands, they refused to eat slowly, as they were so hungry. Their belching also pissed off the waiter.

As the group cut up their meat, John swallowed a bite and asked, "So Payton, what's happening on your tribe? Any big alliances?"

Payton looked at John nervously, but then responded, "Not really. The girls seem to have a small one, though. Oh yeah, Shayan had one before he was blindsided. What about you guys?"

John looked around at his tribe. "Actually, we're all one alliance," he responded. "We always have been."

* * *

**Payton: "The entire Prairie tribe being in one big alliance is important to know. That means that if we come to the merge even, the chances of any of them flipping is unlikely. I have to tell everyone that when I get back."**

* * *

On Exile Island, Cameron was busy examining the clues.

"Let's see here," he muttered as he read. "'I am far away from the teleporter,' 'I am on the west side of a tree' and 'you will get dirty if you attempt to find me.' It's obviously over there." He pointed and walked towards the only tree that was far away.

When Cameron arrived there, however, he saw that, on the west side of the tree, it was already dug up. He looked at the area and saw a hole at least three feet deep.

* * *

**Cameron: "I arrived at Exile Island, and I planned to find the immunity idol, which would make things easier later on. However, I get there, and it's apparent that someone already beat me to it. I have to find out who, and figure out a strategy when I get back."**

* * *

Day 15

Banff tribe awoke the next morning with Payton there.

"So Payton," Janelle asked him, "what did you learn?"

"Well, I learned that the entire tribe is in one big alliance," Payton responded.

"Oh, not good," Dana responded. "That means there might be a chance someone could flip at the merge."

"Exactly," said Riley. "We need to make sure we keep the advantage over the others."

* * *

**Janelle: "Although I'm glad Payton shared what he learned, he still worries me. There's a small chance that he became close to the other tribe, meaning that he might be the one who flips.**

* * *

Liam and Levi were talking to each other as well.

"Levi, do we have any idea about what to do?" Liam asked.

"Not at all," Levi responded. "I kept thinking last night, and nothing came to me."

"Then we're screwed," said Liam.

* * *

**Levi: "With Cameron and his little alliance, we have absolutely no chance of surviving the next tribal council. Our only hope is to win the next two immunities. Both of them."**

* * *

Prairie tribe was going under some similar planning.

John and Duncan were looking for food in the forest together, when Duncan started to talk. "John, there's something really important I have to say."

"What?" John asked.

"We know very well that we have to win the next two immunity challenges, or face having a disadvantage at the merge," Duncan said.

"Yeah, so?" John inquired.

"The thing is, if we _don't_ win one of the immunities, we have to do serious planning on who we vote off."

* * *

**John: "Duncan came to me and basically said that, worst case scenario, we have to vote someone off. I instantly had a couple of ideas."**

* * *

"Well if we lose tonight, it would be smart to vote off Branden or Monica, seeing as how they're the weak links," John reasoned.

"Yeah, but that's the problem," said Duncan. "If we win the next immunity, but lose the one afterwards, taking out a weak link would be stupid. We know very damn well the merge is coming up soon, and we can't let any threats get in the way of individual immunity."

John stared at Duncan, thinking. "Are you saying we should vote Sean out?" he asked.

"Only if we lose the immunity after next immunity," Duncan responded. "We need his strength in the next few challenges, but he needs to go before the merge. He's too big of a threat."

"All right," John responded. "We take out Branden or Monica if we lose the next, and Sean if we lose the one after."

"Oh, there's one more thing I need to tell you," Duncan added. "I'm telling you this because I trust you more than anyone here."

"What?" John asked.

"I have the idol," was Duncan's response.

"WHAT?" John exclaimed. "Dude, that's awesome!"

* * *

**Duncan: "I told John about finding the idol because he's the leader of the alliance, and he needs to know about these things. If we do enter the merge at a disadvantage, the idol should be able to turn the tide."**

* * *

Day 16

The next day, after a boring morning, both tribes made their way to the challenge area. Marc was already there, as usual, and everyone was surprised to see a couple of giant boulders attached to some giant mechanisms.

"We will now bring in Cameron from Exile Island," said Marc. Cameron returned through the teleporter, looking fairly refreshed, and he returned to the Banff tribe. "Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first, Banff, I need to take immunity back." The immunity was reluctantly handed over. "Immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's immunity challenge is going to depend on your strength, and your tribe members' endurance. Each tribe will have their members holding ropes in order to lift a huge rock. If someone gives up, then their share of the weight will be divided amongst the rest of the tribe, making it harder for them to lift it. The first tribe to drop their rock loses. The winners get immunity, the losers have to go to tribal council. Simple enough?" Everyone nodded. "Banff, you have two extra members, who's sitting out?"

A little later, the tribes were holding onto the ropes attached to the rocks "Dana and Riley are sitting out for Banff," Marc announced. "For immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Instantly, the supports dropped away, leaving the ten competing Survivors holding onto the ropes, lifting the rocks. Both the Banff and Prairie tribes were spreading around their rocks. "These are 250 pound rocks," Marc said. "You should each be holding 50 pounds."

The tribes continued to hold for another six minutes. Suddenly, Janelle spoke out for her tribe. "I'm sorry, guys," she said. "I can't hold it anymore brace yourselves." She let go of the rope, sending her wait to the others.

"Jeez, this is heavy," Cameron said.

"Janelle is out," Marc announced. "Each member of Banff tribe is now holding up over 62 pounds."

Another eight minutes passed, and Branden spoke up. "Sorry guys, but I'm done," he said, and he let go.

The extra weight almost pulled Monica over. She barely managed to hold on, and seconds later, she let go.

"Aw, man this hurts," said John. The last three members of Prairie tribe spread out more around the rock."

"Branden and Monica dropped out," said Marc. "Prairie tribe is now holding over 83 pounds, each.

Another six minutes passed. "We are at the twenty minute mark," Marc announced. "How long can you guys go?

Only a minute later, Cameron started to look around suspiciously. Then, without warning, he suddenly let go while yelling, "Whoops! I died."

The sudden extra weight took the tribe by surprise, and Levi was sent careening into the rock, face first. It was lucky he took off his glasses before competing. Liam and Payton struggled to hold the rock, but it was too heavy they eventually let go.

"PRAIRIE WINS IMMUNITY!" Marc announced, and the Prairie tribe went nuts. The Banff tribe stared at them with envy.

"Congratulations, Prairie," Marc said as he handed them the immunity. "You have won immunity and are safe for another few days." Then he turned to the Banff tribe. "Banff, you have a date with me at tribal council tonight, someone is going home. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The Banff tribe walked away sadly, with Cameron bringing up the rear. Although no one else could see it, he was smiling evilly.

Madness took place at Banff tribe that night. A bunch of people were scrambling around for God knows what reason.

Payton and Riley were just hanging out away from the camp, when Cameron suddenly appeared before them.

"Whoa!" cried Payton. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Cameron responded. "Look, I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"I've been snooping around, and I've discovered that the girls are just using you to advance themselves." Payton and Riley's jaws dropped open as Cameron continued. "It's true! Once Liam and Levi are gone, you two are next."

"Dude, are you sure?" Payton inquired.

"I'm positive," Cameron responded.

* * *

**Riley: "I kind of doubt that the girls would use us like that, but when I remembered all the sweet-talking they did to us, I can still say it's possible."**

* * *

"What can we do then?" Riley asked.

"It's simple," Cameron answered. "We have to vote Dana off tonight. That'll make sure that you guys can't be used again."

"Alright," said Payton.

* * *

**Cameron: "I got this plan while I was resting on Exile Island, and I threw the challenge in order to put it into action. I'll be able to break up the girls, and best of all, I won't be held accountable for anything!"**

* * *

A little later, Liam and Levi were together.

"We might as well make the most out of the time we have left," said Levi.

"You don't have to," Cameron said as he dropped from the trees.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Liam.

"If you guys really want to stay in this game, then vote for Dana tonight," Cameron responded.

"How's that going to help anything?" Levi demanded.

"Trust me, it will," Cameron responded.

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Liam inquired.

Cameron snickered. "You have nothing to lose, right? Even if I am bullshitting you, the results will be no different than if you didn't listen to me." With that, Cameron walked away.

* * *

**Liam: "We don't really have any choice but to vote for Dana. We were going to, anyways. I sure hope Cameron isn't bullshitting us, just to crush our hopes."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dana and Janelle were talking.

"Liam tonight, right?" Janelle asked.

"Yep," Dana responded.

Janelle shuddered. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just getting bad vibes."

A few hours later, the Banff tribe made their way to tribal council. Marc was waiting, of course, and he looked fairly tired.

"All right, everyone," Marc said. "I've noticed that, even though your tribe had the advantage in numbers, you're still losing most of the time. Any explanation? Anyone?" Silence fell over the entire tribal council. Marc's voice suddenly became monotonous and he continued. "Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?"

"Um, is it because we only win immunity challenges?" Payton asked.

"Very good," Marc responded. "I hope we have other people answer questions. Janelle, what happened last tribal council that was obviously a blindside?"

"Well, Shayan went around trying to convince everyone to vote a certain way," Janelle responded. "He asked the wrong people, and he was blindsided by them."

"Dana, what's happening tonight?" Marc asked.

"We're going to eliminate the rest of Shayan's alliance," Dana responded. Liam and Levi glared at her.

"Payton, is this how it's going to go?" Marc inquired.

"Possibly," Payton responded. "I've weighed my options, and I know how I'm going to vote tonight. It may be smart, it may be dumb, we'll see."

"Alright, then," said Marc. "Before we get to the vote, if someone has the immunity idol, you would play it before the votes are read, but after they are cast. It is time to vote. Liam, you're up."

One by one, the survivors cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Liam: Dana: "My only hope left."  
Cameron: Liam: "I realized that I'm going to need an alibi after tonight. This is it."  
Janelle: Liam: "I'm not sure what's going to happen. Hopefully, this isn't a waste."

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc said once they were all cast. He came back with the urn. "If anyone had the immunity idol, now's the time to play it." No one moved. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted put will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Liam." No surprised faces.

"Dana."

"Dana. That's two votes Dana, one vote Liam." Dana didn't look too shocked.

"Liam. Two votes Liam and Dana."

"Liam. Three votes Liam, two votes Dana." Liam sighed as the next vote was revealed…

"Dana. Three votes Dana and Liam. One vote left." Dana's mouth dropped open.

"7th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition," Marc said as he revealed the last vote…

"…Dana. You need to come bring me your torch."

Dana was completely shocked, while Cameron tried his best to keep a straight face. She brought her torch up to Marc while Janelle whispered, "No."

"Dana, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out Dana's torch. "It's time to go."

Dana looked like she might cry any minute, but she didn't look back. She just walked out of the area.

"Well, it seems that a huge blindside just took place," Marc stated. "We're having a huge number of those, this season. Grab your torches, good night."

The rest of the Banff tribe picked up their torches and walked back to camp.

* * *

**Dana's final words: "I'm an idiot. I thought Janelle was being paranoid, but someone did flip on us. I'm so sorry. I just hope she figures a way out of this mess."**

* * *

**Closing notes:** _And that's the end of Dana. To be honest, I tried to make her more cocky and confident than Janelle, in order to offset the two, and I think it worked, because I think Janelle is a stronger character overall. And in case you haven't noticed, this was supposed to be an episode where you start to hate someone. I wonder who that would be..._


	7. Episode 7

**Author's Note**: _I'm updating a little early because I'm going on vacation. However, this is easily the shortest episode of this season, meaning that later episodes will have a LOT of stuff in them. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Cameron attempted to think of a plan to help him win.

Dana and Janelle had a conversation about pecking order and Marc's kisses. The editors who aired the latter were fired.

At the reward challenge, John and Duncan made amazing headstands, and Prairie won a trip to a steakhouse with Payton. There, Payton learned that everyone on the tribe was in one big alliance.

Cameron attempted to search for the immunity idol at Exile Island, only to discover it was completely gone.

At Prairie tribe, John and Duncan planned about pecking order, and Duncan revealed that he had the immunity idol.

At the immunity challenge, Prairie supported their block while Cameron threw the challenge, giving the group immunity.

That night, Cameron put his plan into action by getting Payton, Riley, Levi and Liam to vote off his alliance member, Dana.

11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 7

Day 17

Some serious shit was going down at the Banff tribe.

* * *

**Janelle: "I'm almost certain that Cameron flipped on us. I knew it might happen, and Dana wouldn't listen to me. I decided to confront him myself."**

* * *

"CAMERON!" Janelle yelled at him.

"What?" Cameron asked, a little confused.

"Don't 'what' me!" Janelle continued yelling. "You know very well that you're the reason Dana is gone!"

"Janelle, think rationally here!" Cameron responded. "What would I gain from voting Dana out? I voted for Liam last night, whether you believe it or not. Listen, I'm pretty sure that Dana was voted out because Payton and Riley found out the truth, that we were just using them. We may be screwed, but I did not vote for Dana."

Janelle thought for a moment. "Fine, Cameron," she finally said. "I believe you." She walked away.

* * *

**Cameron: "Technically, I didn't lie. I never actually claimed that I didn't do anything, I didn't vote against Dana, and Payton and Riley did find out the truth, although it was from me. I just hope Janelle isn't as smart as I think she is."**

* * *

**Janelle: "I still have trust in Cameron, but I'm keeping a close eye on him from now on."**

* * *

At Prairie tribe, Duncan was having a little chat with Monica.

"Monica, would you be interested in going to the final two with me?" Duncan asked.

"Of course!" Monica said. "But why me?"

"Because out of everyone on this tribe, you and John deserve it the most, and he is not a smart choice to take to the finals," Duncan responded.

* * *

**Monica: "I'm happy that Duncan asked me to go to the finals with him. Unfortunately, I still have this feeling that he's hitting on me."**

* * *

**Duncan: "As much as I like him, taking John to the finals would be a bad idea. He's probably the best leader this game has ever had, meaning that people would probably vote for him. He's coming to the final three with us, but Monica will be in the finals with me."**

* * *

Also, John was chatting with Branden. "Listen Branden," John said, "if we lose the immunity challenge, then Sean has to go."

"Why?" Branden asked.

"Because he's too big of a threat in individual challenges," John responded. "You do want to win at least one, right?"

* * *

**Branden: "John was going on about voting off Sean, like we already lost. I say that we should cross that bridge when we get there."**

* * *

Later, at the Banff tribe, Cameron was talking with some others.

"Hey guys," Cameron said to Payton and Riley. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Riley whispered. "We're just hunting for a deer or something. Now quiet, you might scare them away."

"Sorry guys," Cameron whispered back. "I just wanted to say that the next time we lose immunity, the target is back on Liam. That fine with you guys?"

"Why not?" responded Payton.

"Great! See you," Cameron said as he left.

* * *

**Payton: "Cameron thinks he can tell us what to do. Although his ideas are good, he shouldn't be so cocky like that."**

* * *

As Cameron was walking, he bumped into Liam and Levi.

"Hey man," Liam said.

"We wanted to thank you for saving our asses last night," Levi added.

"No problem," Cameron said, "but you might want to keep it down. Janelle believes I'm still with her."

"Yeah, but she's next, right?" Liam asked.

"No, it's the jocks, starting with Payton," Cameron responded.

"Why them?" Levi asked.

"If we let them go any further, they might be able to dominate the individual challenges," Cameron explained. "Besides, you know how friendly Payton is and how many people like him. If he made it to the finals, he could beat almost anyone."

* * *

**Liam: "Cameron is a great player. He knows how to strategize, backstab, and who to take out. I respect him greatly, even though I don't like him that much."**

* * *

"We'll see you later," Levi said, and the two walked away.

* * *

**Cameron: "I have the entire tribe eating out of my hand. I can't believe I got this much control so easily. Everyone here is one of my little puppets."**

* * *

Day 18

"We got some tree-mail!" Sean yelled to the rest of his tribe the next morning.

"It's back to basics," Branden read to them. "Both your mind and body will be tested, but not as much as your luck and trust in others. Make your way to the challenge area as soon as possible, and you may be rewarded with safety."

* * *

**John: "This is a crucial immunity challenge for us. If we lose, we go into a disadvantage at the merge, meaning we're likely to be Pagonged. We have to win this."**

* * *

A few hours later, the tribes arrived at the challenge area. Marc was waiting for them. "Prairie, take a look at the new Banff tribe," he said. "Dana was voted out at the last tribal council." A lot of confused mumbling came from the group.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. When everyone agreed, he said, "First thing's first. Prairie, I need back the immunity." It was given back to him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge seems pretty simple. On my go, one person from each team will race around the lake to retrieve a pack of puzzle pieces, and bring them back here. When both packs are back here, one person will attempt to solve the puzzle, which will reveal a combination to a lock. The first team to open the lock, take out the hatchet and raise the tribe flag wins immunity. Easy enough?" Everyone nodded. "Good," Marc said. "Because there's one last thing. When someone runs out for a pack, they must be carrying one other person piggyback at all times. If they fall, they may not continue until one person is back on the other's shoulders. Banff, you have one extra member, someone has to sit out. I'll give you a minute to strategize."

A few minutes later, everything was ready. Marc made announcements. "Levi is sitting out. Cameron and Duncan are the puzzle workers. For Banff, Liam is carrying Janelle, Payton is carrying Riley. For Prairie, John is carrying Branden, Sean is carrying Monica. Survivors ready? GO!"

Liam and John set out with their payloads. John was incredibly quick, and Branden's light weight didn't set him back much. Liam, however, was struggling with Janelle. Not because she was heavy, but because of his natural speed. He wasn't blaming it on Janelle, anyways.

John and Branden made it a little more than halfway around the lake, when John suddenly tripped, sending him and Branden into the dirt. "Get back up now, guys!" Marc called. John shook himself and managed to pick Branden up, but they had lost quite a bit of ground: Liam was only a couple dozen feet behind them.

John did manage to get the first pack before Liam and Janelle, but he only managed to gain a bit more of a lead, seeing as how the fall injured his knees. John and Branden made it back, and Marc said, "John and Branden are back with the first pack! Sean and Monica are going out for Prairie!"

However, when Sean started running, the Prairie tribe knew they had a problem; although he didn't seem to notice Monica's weight, he was probably slightly slower than Liam was. He managed to get only about 30 feet ahead before Payton ran out with Riley.

"Liam and Janelle are back with their first pack! Payton and Riley are heading out for Banff!" The moment Payton started running with Riley on his back, everyone was stunned by how he could move. He was carrying 130 pounds of person on his back, and he was almost as fast as he is normally. In case you haven't met him, that's pretty damn fast. Payton managed to pass Sean and Monica before they reached the halfway point.

"There's only one way to describe that," Marc said.

"EXCELLENT!" Duncan, Cameron, Marc, Levi and Riley yelled, and they all did an air guitar riff.

In the time it took to film them doing that, Payton had virtually reached the finish line with the pack, while Sean was just starting to come back from the other side of the lake. As Payton crossed, dropped Riley onto his face and threw the pack at Cameron, Marc yelled, "Payton and Riley are back with the second pack! Cameron is starting to work on the puzzle." Cameron quickly untied the packs and dumped the pieces inside over the table.

A little later, Sean finally crossed the finish line. "Sean and Monica make it back for Prairie! Duncan is starting to work on the puzzle," Marc called. By the time Duncan got the pieces out, however, Cameron had already filled in all of the edge pieces, and was analyzing a bunch of middle pieces he had put together.

The two boys worked hard on their puzzles. Duncan was about halfway through when he got an idea about where the other pieces may go. To his surprise, it worked, and he was soon catching up. Or he would have, if it wasn't for the fact Cameron had solved the puzzle three seconds ago and was starting to open the ordinary locker lock.

"Twice around to 23, once around to 7, and to 41," Cameron muttered as he twisted the lock dial. He pulled down, unlocking the box, and he quickly grabbed the machete inside and whacked the nearby rope, causing the Banff flag to come down.

"Banff wins immunity!" Marc called as the common cliché of cheering and groaning ensued.

"Congratulations, Banff," Marc said to the group. "You have won immunity. You are all safe for tonight." He handed them the immunity. "Prairie, however," he said as he turned to the losers, "you lost. You suck. Get the f*** off my island." Everyone looked confused, but then Marc said, "I'm just kidding. This isn't even an island. However, you're still coming to tribal council tonight. See you then."

The tribes walked away with obvious feelings.

John and Duncan were talking with each other at Prairie camp.

"Sean's going tonight, right?" John asked.

"That's the plan," Duncan responded.

* * *

**Duncan: "Right now, I'm more concerned about what's going to happen afterwards. When the merge comes, we'll be at the disadvantage. Sure, we've got the immunity idol, but that only gets us through one checkpoint. We need a plan, and soon."**

* * *

Later, the entire tribe was resting around the fire. Suddenly, Sean said, "I'm going tonight, aren't I?"

Everyone looked up at him. "What makes you say that?" Branden asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sean asked. "I screwed up in the challenge!"

John sighed. "Look Sean," he said, "you are going tonight, but not because you screwed up. It's because you're too big of a threat in individual challenges."

* * *

**Sean: "What John said to me actually cheered me up. Yes, I'm doomed, but at least it's because they're afraid of me."**

* * *

Sean smiled. "Thanks for that comment," he said.

* * *

**John: "Sean is actually taking this quite well. That's a good sign, but I mistrust all signs."**

* * *

That night, the group made their way to blah blah blah. Do you really need to read this again?

"Hey everyone," Marc said to the Prairie tribe. "How are things going?"

"Not good," Monica replied. "By losing today's immunity challenge, we are completely screwed when the merge comes. They'll pick us off one by one."

"All right, but let's talk about now," said Marc. "What's happening tonight?"

"We're voting off the strongest one here, who would be likely to kick ass at any individual challenge," Duncan responded.

"Who would that be?" Marc asked.

"Me," Sean responded. "I don't feel bad about it. In fact, I think it's an honor. They think I'm a threat."

"So everyone's agreed that Sean is going tonight?" Marc asked. When everyone nodded, he said, "Does this mean you're quitting, Sean?"

"No," Sean responded. "That would be disrespectful. I may be going tonight, but I'm not giving up."

"Fine then," Marc finished. "It's time to vote, guys. Duncan, you're up."

One by one, the votes were cast. Examples:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Monica: Sean: "Sorry. Just take it as a compliment."  
Sean: Branden: "I don't know. Just because."

When everyone was back, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. If anyone has the immunity idol, now's the time to play it." No one moved. "I'll tally the votes."

"First vote, Sean."

"Branden." Branden flinched a little.

"Sean. Two votes Sean, one vote Branden." Sean gave a sigh.

"8th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 1st member of the jury," Marc said as he turned over the vote. "Sean. You need to bring me your torch."

Sean was a little surprised at the jury announcement, but he went up anyways.

"Sean, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Sean waved goodbye with a smile and walked away.

"Well, to everyone's surprise, the jury is starting tonight," Marc said. "We'll see how this affects the game. Head back to camp, goodnight."

The remaining 4 survivors packed up and headed back.

* * *

**Sean's final words: "I completely understand the vote tonight. I'm pretty amazed that I made it to the jury. I hope my vote counts in the end."**

* * *

**Closing Notes:**_ Well, goodbye Sean. Sean was meant to be one of several jocks in my story, along with Payton and Riley. However, unlike Payton and Riley, Sean never had much importance, and was only kept by his tribe for strength. He's a nice guy, but the upcoming merge doomed him._

_Next episode is the merge. Who do you guys think will win, or happen, or anything?_


	8. Episode 8: The Merge

**Author's Note**: _Here we are, on schedule, the merge episode. This is the longest episode to date, and I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Janelle accused Cameron of voting Janelle out, but Cameron, being the sly dog he is, managed to talk his way out of it.

At Prairie tribe, Duncan made a final two pact with Monica, while the rest of the tribe schemed to vote off Sean for his strength if they lost.

Back at Banff, Cameron decided to be a lying bastard and make alliances with pretty much everyone. Apparently, the only suspicious ones are Payton and Janelle.

At the immunity challenge, despite having a good start, Sean's slowness and John's little trip screwed the Prairie tribe, and Banff managed to win immunity.

Everyone admitted to Sean that they would vote him off, and he completely understood their motives. He became the first member of the jury.

10 are left; Liam, Riley, Levi, Janelle, Cameron, Payton, John, Duncan, Branden and Monica. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 8**

Day 19

As the Prairie tribe woke up the next morning, nobody talked a lot. There was nothing to say, really.

* * *

**John: "I think we're screwed. I'm almost certain that the merge is coming soon, and we have the numbers disadvantage. I wouldn't be surprised if the other tribe Pagongs us."**

* * *

Branden, however, was even more silent than anyone else. You may ask how that's possible when no one's talking, and it's because he was by himself in the woods.

* * *

**Branden: "I really believe I'm on the outside of the alliance. People almost never talk to me except for the occasional chat about boot order. I know I should be more worried about how the tribe will do, but I'm more concerned about me at the moment."**

* * *

Later at the Banff tribe, everybody was being quite friendly to everyone else. Hell, Janelle and Liam even said "Good morning" to each other.

* * *

**Levi: "It's a really nice day today, and everyone is helping everyone else. It's like people have forgotten about alliances just for a moment to enjoy this place."**

* * *

**Payton: "Everyone's being friendly today, but it's not that strange. We're pretty sure a merge is coming up soon, at which point we would completely decimate the other tribe. The tribe's happiness is coming from that one thought."**

* * *

"Well guys, what are we gonna do today?" Riley asked.

"Dunno," Janelle responded. "All I know is that, even if there isn't a merge soon, we're going to decimate the others."

"I know what to do!" Liam suddenly said. "Let's hunt some game and have a big feast to celebrate!"

"That sounds like a plan," Cameron replied while smiling.

"Why don't I do it?" Payton asked as he went to get the rifle.

A short while later at the Prairie camp, the members were gathered around the fire when Monica came up.

"Hey, guys!" she said happily. "We got tree-mail!"

"Hooray," Branden sarcastically replied.

Monica ignored him and said "It's just asking us to come to the challenge area."

"Great," said Duncan. "This has to be wonderful news."

Later, the two tribes arrived at the challenge area. Guess who was waiting for them?

"Banff, take a look at the new Prairie tribe," Marc said. "Sean was voted off at the last tribal council." No one looked very surprised. "There's one more thing," Marc said. "When he was voted off, Sean became the first member of the jury." THAT got surprised looks.

"Today's challenge is about speed and strength," Marc explained. "On my go, one person will climb a tree and collect two bags that are placed at different heights. One of them contains flint, the other contains wood. When you have collected both bags, you will have to use the flint and wood to create a fire which will burn through a rope and raise a flag, just like a final four tiebreaker. The first to do so wins. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"There's one thing before I tell you the prize," Marc said. "Teamwork is no longer of the essence. Drop your buffs, we are merging."

Everyone sighed and dropped their buffs to the ground, and they were handed new ones by Marc. These new ones were blood red. "You will be playing in this challenge for only yourselves," Marc told them. "After this challenge, you will go back to what was originally Banff tribe, where there will be paint and a tribe flag awaiting you. You will choose your tribe name there.

"Now, however, it's time for the reward," Marc announced. "The winner will choose two people, and they will all be flown in a helicopter to a nice little lodge. You will receive nice meals, clean clothes, baths, anything you want." Everyone marveled to themselves at the thought. "In addition, the winner will send one person to Exile Island. Worth playing for?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's get started."

A short while later, everyone was gathered around the trees. "Here we go," Marc said, "for reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

The survivors started to climb their trees at a rapid rate. Within less than a minute, Riley, Duncan, Payton and John had all dropped their first bags, while Branden and Liam were close behind. Monica and Levi were slow at climbing the tree, while Cameron and Janelle just couldn't find their bags.

Payton was climbing even further up the tree and grabbed his second bag. He quickly slid down as Cameron finally found his first bag and threw it behind him. Payton emptied the bags and started to set up the wood underneath the rope.

"Payton has both bags," Marc claimed. "He's now working on building a fire. John and Duncan are starting, as well."

Soon after, Payton was hacking away at his flint as Riley was emptying his bags and John and Duncan were spreading their wood in teepee shapes. Meanwhile, Cameron had found his second bag, while Levi and Janelle found their first.

A spark soon appeared in Payton's wood. He hadn't used much of it; just enough to be sure a fire would start. "Branden, Liam and Cameron are starting on their fires, and it looks like Payton has one going," Marc stated.

He was right; Payton had a fire going, and he was building wood up into a teepee shape. A spark suddenly started on John's area, taking him by surprise. "John has fire, as well," Marc said as Cameron, Duncan, Liam and Branden continued to hack away at the flint.

Payton's fire steadily grew until the flame was licking the rope, while John was making his fire go higher and Janelle finally started to work on her fire. Levi was still having trouble finding his, and Monica kept falling off the tree after finding her first bag.

Payton's fire soon began to eat away at the rope. When John noticed this, he tried to make his fire go as high as possible, and it began licking the rope.

"Payton and John are quite close," Marc stated. "Cameron and Duncan have fires going, but it might be too late." At that point, Monica fell to the ground and gave up, as Levi fell as well. "Levi's finally getting to work on the fire, but Monica has given up," Marc said.

Cameron and Duncan tried their best to catch up to the raging infernos of Payton and John, but their efforts were futile. The moment Duncan's flame began licking the rope, one of the other ropes had already broken, sending a flag into the air…

"Payton wins reward!" Marc cried as Payton cheered to himself.

"Congratulations, Payton," Marc said. "You'll be heading out to the lodge soon. First of all, you have to send someone to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

"I have to pick John," Payton responded.

"Alright, John," Marc said. "Step into the teleporter. You will arrive at Exile Island and stay there until the next immunity challenge." John shrugged, waved goodbye to the other nine survivors, and stepped into the teleporter.

"Alright, Payton," Marc announced, "it's time to choose. Who are you bringing with you on the reward?"

"Riley," Payton said without hesitation.

As Riley joyfully scrambled towards Payton, Marc said, "You need one more person."

Payton looked at everyone and weighed his options carefully. Finally, he said, "The little blonde kid, Branden."

"Me?" Branden asked. Actually, everyone was pretty surprised. That didn't stop Branden from joining them, though.

"Payton, Riley, Branden, you will all head out to the lodge," Marc announced. "You will return to camp tomorrow afternoon. Head out to the conveniently-placed-helicopter to arrive there. See you guys later." The boys skipped off happily while holding hands. Just kidding! Branden tried holding Riley's hand, but it was quickly slapped away.

"As for the rest of you, I've got nothing," Marc said. "Head back to camp." The remaining survivors gathered their stuff and walked back to camp.

About an hour later, Payton, Riley and Branden stepped out of the helicopter.

"We're here!" Payton announced as they looked at the large wooden building.

* * *

**Payton: "I chose Branden to come on the reward with Riley and me for two reasons. First, I'm really not sure which of the two main alliances on my tribe I should be trusting. If I chose the wrong person, I may totally screw myself for the future. Secondly, Branden seemed to be on the outside of his tribe. If I bring him in, then that's a safeguard in case someone from our side flips."**

* * *

As the trio walked inside, Riley let out a "Holy crap!" Standing in the middle of the giant lobby was a large dining table with a truckload of different foodstuffs covering virtually every inch, and the plates and cutlery covering the rest. A man was waiting for them.

"Hello, boys," he said. "My name is Jeffrey, and I will be your host for the next 26 hours. As you can see, there is a nice meal available for you here, but wouldn't you boys rather have a nice, clean bath and get some new clothes, first? There are separate baths upstairs for each of you, and your clothes will all be washed in the meantime."

* * *

**Branden: "My God, this lodge is freaking sweet!"**

* * *

Honestly, no one wants to see a bunch of dirty 15 year-old boys taking baths. If you do, you're a pedophile, I know where you live, and you will be sent to jail once I get my fat ass off my bed and actually go somewhere besides school and filming. So instead, let's cut directly to the dinner scene.

* * *

**Riley: "The bath was such a relief, and the meal was just excellent. They had a bunch of pork and fruit, and lots of free juice and pop, I just couldn't believe it."**

* * *

As the three were digging into their dinner, Branden said, "So, Payton, why did you choose me to go with you guys?"

"That's something I was about to tell you," Payton said. "How would you care to leave your old tribe and join us?"

Branden's mouth dropped open, sending bits of bread spilling onto the table. "Gee, I really don't know," he said. "I'll have to think about it."

"Well, if you ever make up your mind, just tell us," Payton responded, and they continued eating.

* * *

**Branden: "I know I'm on the outside of my tribe, but joining with the others will only delay the inevitable. All I'll be doing is obtaining 7th place. I'm just not sure what to do.**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Exile Island, John was trying to get a fire started.

* * *

**John: "I know that Duncan has the immunity idol, so all I'm trying to do is stay alive."**

* * *

John kept hacking away at the flint, but with no success. "It's the reward challenge all over again," he said as he lied under a tree. "I just hope the others can figure something out before it's too late."

Later that night, at camp, the former Banff members were chatting.

* * *

**Janelle: "Everyone's kind of pissed at Payton's choice at the reward, but unlike the others, I understand why he did it."**

* * *

"Why the hell would Payton choose the gay kid over one of us?" Levi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Janelle responded. "He was worried that he'd be alienated from one side of the tribe if he chose one of us, so he took a Prairie member to prevent any tension."

"Are you sure that's all?" Cameron asked. "I'm pretty sure there's more."

"What do you mean?" Liam inquired.

"I believe that Payton, being the smart kid he is, is trying to pull Branden on to our side of the alliance," Cameron explained. "I know that he's on the outside, and I would probably do the same thing."

"But why would we need him?" Levi demanded. "We already have the numbers."

"As a safeguard," Cameron stated. "There's always a chance that Prairie could get someone to flip. If we already have one of their members on our side, then they can't harm us."

* * *

**Liam: "Cameron's intelligence is starting to bug me. He's so incredibly smart, and it's starting to make it hard for me to trust him."**

* * *

Day 20

Early next morning, Duncan and Monica were having a little chat

"Oh, Duncan," Monica said, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry," Duncan told her. "I'm sure they won't go after you, first."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Monica responded. "It's you. I'm almost certain that you and John will be their first targets, and I don't want you to leave."

"Oh," Duncan said. "Listen. When John comes back, I'll try and figure something out with him. I'll make sure that I'm not touched."

"Thank you so much, Duncan," Monica said while smiling. She then stood up and left the shelter, probably to get started on breakfast.

* * *

**Duncan: "I have the hidden immunity idol, meaning that I'm safe, at least for a little while. John and I are going to have to do some serious planning, as we'll probably have to use it up at the next tribal council."**

* * *

Later that day, a ship dropped off three squeaky clean and well fed people.

"Hey guys," Levi said as the tribe greeted them. "How was it?"

"Not bad," Riley responded. "They did have nice baths."

* * *

**Cameron: "I noticed that they didn't talk much about the reward. Smart thinking; all that would do is make us mad and jealous."**

* * *

"So, now that we're here, who wants to name the new tribe?" Janelle asked.

"That's a great idea!" Branden exclaimed. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

**Levi: "It actually took a while to think up of a decent name."**

* * *

"How about tribe Porn?" Riley suggested later.

"No," Cameron shot down.

"Anal Party?" Duncan asked.

"Nah," Riley responded.

"Balls?" Levi asked.

"Doesn't seem right to me," Janelle responded.

"How about Journey?" Branden asked.

At that point, Marc arrived out of nowhere and slapped Branden across his face. "Don't EVER mention that band in front of me," he said. "Now I've got crappy, overrated music stuck in my head thanks to you." He walked off again.

"Okay, that was incredibly random," Cameron said.

"What about Canmore?" Payton asked.

Everyone stared at him. "You mean the town?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," Payton responded. "It fits with the theme, and it's not nearly as crappy as Edmonton."

"Alright, Payton," Duncan said. "Canmore it is!"

* * *

**Riley: "Payton keeps getting all of these ideas, and they're always great. Everyone likes being around him. I couldn't see this tribe without him."**

* * *

Back at Exile Island, John had managed to find shelter, but he was losing strength from the lack of food.

* * *

**John: "The more I spend here, the more I realize that I need to be back with my tribe in order to do any strategizing. Out here, this is pure survival."**

* * *

John took the collection of bugs he had and put them over a makeshift pan he made out of wood. Not a very good idea, but there was nothing else to use. As he tried using the flint and machete to make a fire, he did what Payton did the first time he was on Exile Island: cut himself.

"Aasssss!" John yelled. "F**************KK!

"Did you hear something?" Monica asked her tribe.

"I think I did," Duncan responded.

Day 21

The next morning, Branden got up to check the tree-mail.

"Congratulations, survivors, on making it three whole weeks out in the Albertan wilderness. It is time for your first individual immunity challenge. BACK TO CHALLENGE AREA!"

Branden went to show the rest of the tribe the letter.

Soon after, the new Canmore tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We're now bringing John back from Exile Island," Marc said as the teleporter swizzled and John stepped out. "How was it, John?"

"Do the words, 'I cut my hand and it took five hours for the medical team to arrive' mean anything to you? Anything?" John asked.

"I'll take that as a, 'It was crap,'" Marc responded. "Monica, what's your tribe's name?"

"We named ourselves Canmore, because it fits in with the idea of this being Alberta and everyone thinks Edmonton sucks," Monica responded.

"Good for you," said Marc. "Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Everyone nodded. "First thing's first. I'll need the immunity back." It was given back to him. "Immunity is no more," he continued as he flipped off a cover, revealing a necklace that looked like it was created out of Lodgepole pine with a souvenir moose head on the end. "This is the individual immunity," Marc explained. "When you have this, you cannot be voted out at tribal council.

"Today's challenge is all about endurance," Marc explained. "You will each hang on to the top of 12 foot high bars by any means possible: stand on it, use your hands, your teeth, the backs of your knees, whatever works for you. The last one hanging on wins immunity and is guaranteed a 1 in 9 shot of winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "It's time to go, now."

Soon, all ten survivors were hanging on the bars. Payton and Duncan had their arms and legs curled around it, Cameron was sitting on top of it, Janelle was hanging by the back of her knees, John was curled around his bar, and everyone else was just grabbing the bars by their hands. "This challenge is underway," Marc said.

The survivors just kept holding on. After three minutes, Branden fell into the water, and Levi soon followed after. "Branden and Levi are out quite quickly!" Marc called as the losers swam back to shore.

As the other eight continued to hold on as best they could, Janelle suddenly slipped off about a minute later. "There goes Janelle!" Marc announced as she swam back.

Another 7 minutes passed, at which point Monica let go. "It looks like Monica's joining us," Marc announced. "We are down to Payton, Cameron, Liam, Riley, Duncan and John."

It was another 4 minutes before anything happened. "We are now at the 15 minute mark. How's it going, guys?" Marc asked.

"My ass hurts," Cameron responded.

"I'm glad I'm using my legs," Duncan said.

"Same here," Payton agreed.

"Mah phace hertz," John said through clutched teeth as he continued to squeeze the bar like it was a teddy bear.

"My arms feel like their going to pop out," Riley added.

"I like watching everyone else in their weird positions," Liam added. He then looked at John's face and laughed, which was a really dumb thing to do, considering he fell off a second afterwards.

"Liam is out, now," Marc announced as Liam cursed.

About 7 minutes later, Cameron stated, "Oh God, my ass hurts a lot." He attempted to scratch it, but fell off while yelling, "Aw, crap!"

"Cameron is out!" Marc announced. "We are down to Payton, Riley, John and Duncan."

8 minutes later, Marc said, "It's been half an hour since we started. How are you guys feeling up there?"

"Not too bad," Payton responded.

"I'm getting tired," Riley added.

"Prease done make me tok," John said as his cheeks pressed against the bar.

"My arms are tired," Duncan said, and he let go. Instead of falling in the water, however, he continued to hang by his legs, bringing gasps from several people and causing Riley to fall in.

"That is pretty damn amazing," Marc said. "Oh, and Riley loses."

Duncan stretched his arms several times, and then attempted to grab the bar again. Unfortunately, despite his struggling, he could barely touch the bar. "Well that sucks," he said as he hung upside down.

12 minutes later, Duncan said, "I have to quit. The blood is rushing to my head and I'm getting dizzy." He uncurled his legs, sending him head-first into the water.

"Duncan is out," Marc stated. "We are down to Payton and John. Any signs of you guys giving up?"

"Not likely," Payton responded.

"No," John managed to struggle out.

18 minutes later, Marc said, "We are at the 1 hour mark. How are you guys?"

"I'm starting to get tired," Payton answered.

"Dn mk me tk," John struggled out, as his body was nearly flat against the bar.

"What was that?" Marc inquired.

John loosened his grip a bit and yelled, "I said don't make me talk!" Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake, as he started to slip off while yelling, "No, no, no, no, NO!" He fell in with a splash.

"PAYTON WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!" Marc announced. The other survivors clapped for him as he dropped and swam back.

"Congratulations, Payton," Marc said as he placed the immunity necklace around Payton's neck. "You are safe tonight at tribal council." Marc then turned to the others. "As for the nine of you, one of you will be going home. You have tonight to figure out who that's going to be. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The Survivors grabbed their stuff and walked back to camp.

Back at the Canmore camp, there was lots of tension-filled chat.

The former Banff members had gathered together. "Who are we voting out?" Levi asked.

"I'm leaning towards John or Duncan," Janelle responded.

"There's a little problem with that," said Cameron.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"When I was at Exile Island, I was sure I found the spot where the idol was," Cameron explained. "But there wasn't anything there. That means either Duncan or Payton found it. You didn't find it, did you Payton?"

"No," Payton responded. "The clue was too vague."

* * *

**Janelle: "Duncan having the immunity idol is a problem for us, but not a big one. Although he could use it to reduce our numbers, it wouldn't do any good unless he managed to pull at least one person over. It's a concern for now, but it shouldn't be in the future."**

* * *

"Well, what're we going to do?" Liam asked.

"I believe that we should target John," Cameron responded. "Unless he knows that Duncan has the idol, he can't do much about it. Plus, he seems to be the leader."

* * *

**Levi: "Cameron knows what's happening in this game fairly well."**

* * *

"By the way, guys," Payton added. "There's a chance that Branden may vote with us. I talked with him over the reward. If he does, I want you all to promise to make him the last to vote out."

"If we have an extra vote, sure," Liam told him.

* * *

**Payton: "This is make or break for Branden. If he wants a chance out here, he'll vote with us. Otherwise, he's going right after John."**

* * *

Later, Duncan was trying to talk with Cameron. "So, which one of us is going tonight?" Duncan asked Cameron. "You know very well that, unless someone flips, you guys are going to Pagong us."

"We're not totally sure," Cameron responded. "It's either you or John. We need to do some more weighing of options, first."

"Alright, then," Duncan responded as he walked away.

* * *

**Cameron: "I want Duncan gone. A lot. But I can't vote him out because I'm almost certain he has the immunity idol. Telling him we're voting for John would be stupid; there's a chance he would give John the idol."**

* * *

Later, John and Duncan were talking together.

"Who are they targeting?" John asked.

"Either you or me," Duncan responded.

"But you have the idol, right?" John inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be any good," Duncan responded. "I mean, if the wrong one of us uses it, that means it went completely to waste."

"So, what are we going to do?" John asked.

"One of us is going home tonight," Duncan explained. "If it's you, then we know that they'll probably target me next, and I can use it easily. But if it's me, here's the plan; I'll leave the idol bundled up in the shelter next to my area. Then, when you get back, you quickly take the idol before anyone else sees it."

"I've got it," John responded.

* * *

**Duncan: "I know that one of us can win this game. I just hope no one discovers the idol before one of us can grab it."**

* * *

Payton was also having a chat with Branden.

"You're voting off John tonight?" Branden asked.

"That's right," Payton responded. "If you vote with us, you will be guaranteed a spot in the final 7."

"I'll think about it," Branden responded, and he walked off.

* * *

**Branden: "Payton may be giving me a good offer, but I'm just not sure if I can betray my tribe like that."**

* * *

Later that night, the Survivors made their way to tribal council and sat down.

"We will know bring in the jury," Marc said. "Sean voted off at the last tribal council." Sean walked in looking nice and clean and took a seat. "You are not to direct any questions towards Sean. He is only here to gather information.

"Payton, you won the first individual immunity. If you hadn't won it, do you think you might have been vulnerable?"

"A little," Payton responded. "I have an alliance with me, but I know that I'm really good in challenges, so you never know what could happen."

"Janelle, has anyone tried to talk with people that used to be with the other tribe?" Marc inquired.

"I'm pretty sure Payton has talked with someone," Janelle answered, "but surprisingly, no one has tried to talk with us."

"Well, John, it seems that it's pretty certain someone from the former Prairie tribe will be going home tonight," Marc said.

"Yeah," John responded. "We haven't even tried to get anyone to flip, which is pretty dumb in retrospect. I think that there's a good possibility it could be me, and that makes me nervous for one of the first times in this game."

"Duncan, how are you voting tonight?" Marc asked.

"Although it won't matter much, I'm voting for whom I think is the greatest threat on the Banff tribe besides Payton," Duncan answered.

"What about you, Branden?" Marc asked.

"I'm going to vote what I think is best, whether it matters or not," he responded.

"All righty then," Marc said. "Before we get to the vote, Payton, you have individual immunity. You can give it up if you want."

"I think I'll keep it," Payton responded.

"Payton is immune," Marc stated, "you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Liam, you're up."

The votes were cast one by one. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Liam: John: "Sorry man. We gotta stick by our tribe."  
Monica: Cameron: "I don't even know why I'm voting. I just hope Duncan doesn't go."  
Cameron: John: "You are the second biggest threat besides Duncan, and you aren't immune, so goodbye."  
Duncan: Cameron: "I at least hope that people realize that you are a threat."  
Branden: ???: "I hope I do not regret this vote."

When they had all come back, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now's the time to play it." Cameron looked at Duncan and John, but no one did anything. "I'll read the votes."

"First vote: Cameron." Cameron glanced at the Prairie members and nodded.

"John. One vote Cameron, one vote John." John sighed.

"John. That's two votes John, one vote Cameron."

"Cameron. Two votes John and Cameron. No votes anybody else."

"John. Three votes John."

"John. Four votes John, two votes Cameron." John held his head down.

"Cameron. Three votes Cameron."

"John. That's five votes John, three votes Cameron." John sighed again as the next vote was revealed…

"Cameron. Five votes John, four votes Cameron, one vote left." Payton gave the angry eye to Branden as the last vote was revealed…

"9th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 2nd member of the jury," Marc said as he turned the vote over. "John. You need to come bring me your torch."

John patted Duncan on the back, said, "I'll miss you, buddy," and brought his torch to Marc.

"John, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." John gave a short wave and walked away.

"If what I see continues, the Banff tribe is going to have an easy ride to the end," Marc said. "Grab your stuff, good night.

The remaining 9 survivors gathered their stuff and walked away.

* * *

**John's final words: "Well, it wasn't unexpected, but I'm still disappointed. Duncan, I hope you kick ass in the end."**

* * *

**Closing Notes:** _And John is the first victim of the Banff mega-alliance. John was supposed to be a main character this season, as a leader and an influential guy. Unfortunately, he was too influential, and also a little boring, which is why he was voted off here. Now that he's gone, can the Prairie alliance stay in? Or are they doomed to be voted off by Banff?_


	9. Episode 9

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys. Here's episode 9 for you. Please remember to suggest this to other people if you like it. Also, guys, because work on Season 3 is very slow, I'm thinking about slowing down how often I post the episodes. Don't worry, you'll still get the ending, it'll just come slower, that's all. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

The Banff and Prairie tribes merged into one tribe known as Canmore.

In the first individual reward challenge, Payton proved that he kicks total ass, and he brought Branden and Riley to a lodge.

At the lodge, Payton attempted to get Branden to join the Banff members.

Back at camp, the former Banff members were chatting about why Payton would take Branden of all people, and the former Prairie tribe tried to think of a way to survive.

At the immunity challenge, Payton kicked ass by hanging on a bar. Yes, it doesn't make much sense. Anyways, he won the first individual immunity.

At camp, Payton tried to get Branden's assurance that he would flip. Meanwhile, Cameron told everyone to target John for being the leader of the tribe.

Duncan and John, being unable to get a straight answer on who was going from Cameron, made a plan to keep the hidden immunity idol safe for whoever survived.

At tribal council, Branden chose to remain loyal to his old tribe. However, it didn't do much good, and John was voted out.

9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 9

Day 22

As the tribe arrived back at camp, there was only some mild chatter before people started getting ready to sleep.

* * *

**Cameron: "With John going last night, I'm starting to feel like nothing can topple us. I'm trying not to let the cockiness get to me, though. Besides, plans may change."**

* * *

"Branden!" Payton demanded as quietly as he could. "Why didn't you vote with us? I thought we made a deal!"

"Guess what, Payton," Branden responded, "the results wouldn't have been different, anyway. If I went with you, all I'd be doing is getting 7th."

"You're not even getting that, now," Payton responded, and he walked away.

* * *

**Payton: "Branden is going down next, no matter what happens. I will see to it that he is voted out. If I try to come to you with an offer and you reject it, then you've f***ed with the wrong guy."**

* * *

"Hey, where's Duncan?" Monica asked.

"I'm not sure," Levi responded. "I just saw him look in the shelter quickly and walk away."

In actuality, Duncan was in the woods just a little ways from the camp.

* * *

**Duncan: "This is the hidden immunity idol (shows it). With John gone, I have to use this to the best of my ability as a last-ditch effort to save the Prairie tribe. There's no longer any use in trying to use my coolness. People are just going to see that as a threat. It's possible I've engaged it before, but now my game-mode is engaged full-throttle."**

* * *

The next morning was full of boring happenings that nobody really likes. It involved hunting and a letter to the next reward challenge.

However, things started to get interesting again when the survivors arrived at the challenge area. They were mildly shocked to see a fairly small building beside Marc, who was there as usual.

"You all ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "I think I'll reveal the reward first." He uncovered what was lying on a pedestal beside him. "Pizza, Coke and Brownies. Some of your favourite things to eat are lying here. The top three in the challenge will get some, and the winner will also be able to send one person to Exile Island. Sound good?" Everyone nodded at the thought of the food.

"However, you should know a little more about the challenge," Marc said. "Basically, all you have to do is go into this dark building beside me and watch a movie marathon. Last one standing wins."

"That's it?" Riley asked.

"Not quite," Marc responded. "The movies will start off decent and decrease in quality as you go along. By the end, you will be watching among the most horrible crap to ever grace the planet."

"What are we watching?" Cameron inquired.

Marc smirked. "They all end with the word 'Movie'," he said. "You will start with the Scary Movies, and then move on to the biggest crap. If you survive through Disaster Movie, we're going to have to bring out the big guns."

"Oh crap," a number of people muttered.

"Last one to still be watching wins, and you can quit at any time," Marc explained. "Oh, and there are bathrooms, but there is a two minute time limit to use them, and they cannot be used twice within five minutes. If you exceed the two minute time limit, your stall will open, a camera will take your picture and will post it all over the internet."

"You're sick!" Liam yelled.

"No, I'm just evil," Marc retaliated. "Let's get you guys started."

A short while later, everyone was seated in the building. There were nine seats, a big white screen, and a projector attached to a DVD player. Marc popped the DVD of Scary Movie into the player, selected Play, said "Enjoy, guys!" and left.

Over the next hour and a half, Marc waited outside the building while sipping a Pepsi. "Ah, product placement, I love you so," he said to himself. What was quite odd was that, other than the occasional bout of laughter, no one left the theater. His watch signaled that the movie was over, so he walked back into the building and asked, "How was it, guys?"

"It was quite funny," Liam responded. Several people agreed.

"It was stupid, but it wasn't terrible," Janelle said.

"Alrighty then," Marc said as changed the DVD to Scary Movie 2. "Before I play this movie, we will now be monitoring your faces throughout the movies. If, at any point, it seems like you have fallen asleep, you will automatically be deemed a loser." He pressed play and walked out.

Four hours and two-and-a-half movies later, Marc continued to be idle while looking at the cameras, revealing the Survivor's faces. Now that they were watching the fourth Scary Movie, laughter was rarer. Still, no one had left yet. That's when he saw Levi; he had fallen asleep.

Marc brought up his microphone and said, "Someone, please remove a sleeping Levi from the building. I'm too busy trying to pass World 6-3 in Super Mario Bros. 3."

Half an hour later, Marc gave up as he lost his last life. He walked into the building as the credits started to roll. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting a little tired," Branden responded.

"It's really not funny any more," Monica said.

"Well, Levi is already gone," Marc told them. "If no one wants to have years of psychiatric help, I suggest you give up now." He waited, but one left. "Alrighty then," he said as he put in Date Movie. "Enjoy the crapfest!"

As little as twenty minutes later, Janelle and Monica left the theater willingly.

"That was horrible!" Janelle yelled as she shivered. "Someone, please help me."

"Don't worry, girls," Marc said. "You don't have to endure any more of it." He looked at his watch. "4:20 already? Damn, these guys are holding through."

A little more than an hour later, Marc re-entered the building. "How are you feeling, now?" he asked.

Several people were shivering. "Please, no more," Riley demanded.

"It was pretty bad," Cameron stated, "but if I can get through 4Kids' shit, I can get through these movies."

"We'll see about that," Marc said as he started to put in Epic Movie. Before he could, though, a voice shouted.

"Wait!" yelled Riley. "I can't take it! I give up!"

"Well, there goes Riley," Marc said. "Go join the girls and Levi." Riley hugged Marc around the waist and ran out. "Anyone else? No? Well then," Marc said as put the movie in and pushed Play.

About an hour later, Liam and Branden ran screaming out of the theater. "We can't take it any more!" They yelled.

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far," Marc said to them. "As a reward, I'll let you two split one brownie."

"Thank you so much!" Branden cried as Marc split a brownie in half, gave it to the losers, and watched as they gobbled them up greedily. "Now, excuse me as I go to address the winners."

Marc walked into the building and paused the movie, making sure not to actually see any of it. "Congratulations, Cameron, Payton and Duncan," Marc said. "You are officially the winners. However, in order to determine who will be sent to Exile Island, we must finish this movie, then determine how scarred you are by your faces. Whoever resisted the most will win." Cameron and Duncan nodded, but Payton didn't move. "Payton?" Marc asked as he moved over to him. Payton just continued to stare at the screen. "Oh God, please don't be dead," Marc said as he slapped Payton. "I can't afford a lawsuit."

However, once Marc slapped Payton, Payton's eyes began to twitch, revealing that…

"Fake eyeballs painted on your eyelids," Marc said. "Nice one. Although you technically cheated and are now out, I'm going to let you keep third place, just because I'm impressed by how you managed to put that stuff on in the theater without a mirror." Payton sulked as he walked out.

"As for you two," Marc continued to Duncan and Cameron, "I'll be back in half an hour. Enjoy!" He pressed Play and left.

Half an hour later, Marc walked back into the theater. He turned off the DVD player, turned on the lights, and examined the final two's faces. Duncan's eyes were wide with terror, and he had a huge grimace across his face. He wouldn't respond to Marc until he zapped him with a taser.

Cameron, however, only had wide eyes with heavy bags under them. "Thank God that's over," he said when Marc tried to speak to him. "At least it wasn't as bad as the CD-i Zelda games."

As the three walked out, Marc announced, "After careful consideration, due to him still being able to speak, Cameron has won reward!"

A short while later, Marc had snapped all of the Survivors out of their torment. "Congratulations Cameron, Duncan and Payton," Marc said. "As the winners, you will be able to enjoy the meal of pizza, brownies and pop just in time for supper. Also, Cameron, as the first place winner, you may choose which of these people will go to Exile Island."

Cameron thought it over and eventually chose, "Branden."

"Very well," Marc said. "Branden, step into the teleporter. It will take you to Exile Island, where you will stay until the next immunity challenge." Branden shrugged and walked in, vanishing in the light.

"As for the rest of you," Marc said, "I have nothing for you, other than therapy once you leave. Head back to camp." The remaining Survivors did so.

There was lots of disgusting things happening with Payton, Cameron and Duncan, what with the eating and the pigging out and the belching. But let's face it; they've been starving for the past three weeks. They needed some food.

As he finished swallowing his pizza, Duncan asked, "So guys, there really isn't much my alliance can do against you guys. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that I'm next, right?"

* * *

**Duncan: "I'm trying to determine if the Banff alliance is planning on voting me off next. It's virtually the only way I can survive in the future, and I need all the help I can get. I'm really hoping that Cameron doesn't catch on to me, as he seems to be the brains behind the whole thing."**

* * *

Cameron thought for a minute as he drank from his glass. Eventually, he said, "Yeah, I think so. Sorry buddy."

"Actually, I don't think that's a sure thing," Payton countered.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked, laying down his pizza.

"Well you see, Branden has been quite annoying ever since we merged," Payton explained. "I know that you're the bigger threat, but I'm not sure if I can handle much more of Branden."

"Uh-huh," Duncan responded while Cameron glanced angrily while biting into another brownie.

* * *

**Cameron: "I can't believe Payton. Somehow, just because Branden didn't vote with us, Payton's trying to keep his promise to take him out now. He's gonna go eventually, but he keeps on insisting. Payton's really getting out of hand."**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at camp, the survivors had just finished dinner. Monica, however, was trying to be friendly with everyone.

"So, Janelle, what was the other camp like?" Monica inquired.

* * *

**Monica: "Seeing as how Duncan's at the reward and Branden's on Exile Island, I decided to chat with the other tribe. Possibly, I could find a weakness in them. I'd have to be lucky, though."**

* * *

"It wasn't bad," Janelle responded. "Liam, Levi and Shayan were in an alliance at one point, and they made a decent shelter, but we managed to cripple the alliance."

"So Liam and Levi are on the outskirts?" Monica asked

"Unless Payton and Riley go with them, yeah," Janelle answered. "But they probably won't, as Cameron and I did some smooth talking."

* * *

**Janelle: "I just realized that it wasn't so smart to tell Monica that information. Fortunately, after reviewing the conversation, I realized I didn't give out anything too important. No one on our tribe is dumb enough to go after the other alliance yet."**

* * *

Day 23

Branden woke up on Exile Island.

* * *

**Branden: "This place is a hell-hole. I looked for that idol all day yesterday with no results, and I paid dearly for it. Now I'm too tired to do anything. But if I don't find food, I'll probably starve."**

* * *

Branden sighed and started trudging around, looking for something edible.

Duncan, Payton and Cameron had returned to camp late last night. They didn't talk much about the food, which was quite smart of them.

However, in the morning, Monica was talking to Duncan about what she learned.

"Duncan, listen," she said. "I was talking with Janelle last night, and she let slip that there are essentially two alliances on the other tribe. One consists of her and Cameron, the other has Liam and Levi. Payton and Riley are apparently on the outskirts."

"You're serious?" Duncan asked.

"I am," Monica responded.

* * *

**Duncan: "This is good news. It means that Monica's trying her best to get as much info as possible, and that it may be possible to flip one of the alliances over."**

* * *

A little later, just after lunch time, Cameron was chatting with Payton again.

"Listen, Payton, you can't just think you can do what you want and that everyone's going to go with you," Cameron said.

"What are you talking about?" Payton inquired.

"I'm talking about your obsession with voting out Branden," explained Cameron. "Listen; just because he broke a deal you made, you don't have to get him now. He'll be going soon, anyways. I like you Payton. In fact, most of the tribe does. We respect how much of an effort you put into this game and helping us out. But your cockiness is starting to get out of hand."

Payton looked kind of shocked. "Geez, Cameron, I'm sorry," he responded. "I guess you were right. Branden isn't priority right now."

"Alright, listen," Cameron finished. "If Duncan wins the next immunity, we can get rid of Branden. Otherwise, Duncan is the main target." With that, Cameron walked off.

* * *

**Payton: "I guess Cameron was right about my cockiness. I just wanted to get back at Branden so bad… never mind. But I have to focus on what's good for the tribe. Duncan's going first."**

* * *

Riley was talking with Payton just a few minutes later. "What was going on?" Riley asked.

"Ah, Cameron was just giving me some advice," Payton responded.

* * *

**Riley: "I really enjoy having Payton around. I can't imagine what would happen if he wasn't here."**

* * *

Several hours later, Liam and Levi were having a little chat.

"So, Levi, if you won, what would you spend the million dollars on?" Liam inquired.

"I don't know," Levi admitted. "I guess I'd get a car, at least. Maybe a place in Jamaica."

* * *

**Liam: "Even if we don't win, it's still fun to fantasize over what we might do."**

* * *

Levi sighed. "Yep," he said as he looked up at the night sky, "As crappy as this place in the middle of the forest is, there's always that chance we could be paid an exorbitant amount of cash. Not only that, but I usually can't see this many stars."

Liam looked up, as well. "Same here," he added, and the two relaxed on the ground.

The next morning, the survivors made their way to the challenge area. As usual, Marc was there for them.

"We are bringing in Branden, returning from Exile Island," Marc said as Branden reappeared from the teleporter. "Are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first. Payton, I'm gonna need the immunity necklace back." Payton took it off and handed it to him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge is fairly complicated compared to your last few," Marc explained. "Each of you must navigate your way through these man-made obstacle courses." He pointed to a maze of different bars in nine different lanes. "Once there, you must collect a key and return through the obstacle course to the starting point, where you must unlock one of the sections holding a flag down. First person to collect all three keys and raise their flag wins immunity, and is guaranteed a 12.5% chance at winning this game. Oh, and you can only get one key at a time. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Let's get you set up."

A little later, everyone was in separate lanes. "Here we go," Marc said. "For immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine survivors immediately ran towards the bars and began to weave through them. Branden and Riley, due to being quite small, gained an early lead. Levi was small, too, but he wasn't as fast, meaning he was closer to the back. However, Duncan and Payton were close behind them. Cameron was moving fairly slowly, but he didn't seem to be having any difficulty, unlike Monica who was getting tangled up in the first few bars. Liam and Janelle were somewhere in the middle.

Riley and Branden managed to make it through the bars first, but as they were heading to the keys, Branden tripped. He managed to get back up, but not before Riley started heading back. Not only that, but Duncan passed Branden and Payton caught up to him.

As Riley ran back through the maze of bars, Duncan and Payton grabbed their keys and started to run back. Branden, who had lost quite a bit of energy from his fall, had lost quite a bit of his speed. He didn't get his key until Liam had passed him. He was staying in fifth place, just a little ahead of Levi.

Riley arrived back at the start and started to check to see which lock his key would open. Unfortunately, he spent so much time wasting with the first one that Duncan and Payton had gotten to their tables already. Payton just left his key on the table and ran to get his next, while Duncan examined the key and the locks and easily managed to get it on his first go. By the time Riley finally opened the right lock, Liam had reached the starting point and quickly tried to get his lock open.

"Things are going insane down here," Marc announced. "Duncan and Riley have their first locks open. Payton is trying to get all three first. Liam is working on his lock. Levi and Branden are neck and neck and close to their tables. Monica is making no progress in the maze of bars. Janelle has her first key and she's heading back. Cameron looks like he's having no trouble, but also looks like he's taking his time."

Payton quickly managed to get back through the bars a second time and grabbed his second key just as Cameron started to head back. Duncan, however, was right behind him. Riley, unfortunately, used up too much energy, and was now losing his spot to Liam.

"Liam has his lock open and has passed Riley," Marc dictated. "Branden and Levi are working… wait no! Levi has his open and his heading back!"

Payton managed to arrive with his second key the moment Janelle got back with her first, which was also the moment Branden finally got his lock open. Not only that, but a few seconds later Duncan and Cameron also returned with their second and first keys, respectively. Payton hurried back through the maze to get his last key, while Cameron, Duncan and Janelle all tried to unlock their locks.

"Monica finally has her first key, she's coming back," Marc announced. "Payton is way ahead of everyone, but he's not opening his locks. Branden is heading back with his second key. Duncan and Cameron have their second and first locks open; they're heading for their next round. Liam is back and starting to work on his second lock."

As Liam tried opening one of his locks, Riley arrived at the scene and Janelle got hers open. As she ran back, Payton started to come back with his final key as Levi was coming back with his second. Branden soon arrived as well, but he stopped to rest as he grabbed his second key.

"Monica's finally back with her first key," Marc told everyone. "Payton's almost back with his last key. Duncan has his last key and he's heading back. If he can get to the end before Payton unlocks his locks, he may just win this. Liam has his second lock open and is heading back for his last key."

Payton arrived back with his last key and started to work. It took him some time to determine which locks were which, and by that point, Levi had arrived and started to work on his second lock.

"Duncan's getting closer to the end," Marc warned. "Cameron has his second key, he's coming back. Branden and Monica look like they've given up. Riley has his second lock open; he's heading back for his last. Hey! It looks like Payton has one of his locks open."

Payton smiled as he tried to get one of the other locks open. Unfortunately, however, Duncan had reached the end of the maze and was starting to rush to the starting tables. Payton managed to open his second lock the moment Duncan arrived.

"Liam has his final key, but it looks to be a little late," Marc explained. "It's coming down between Duncan and Payton."

Duncan and Payton both struggled with their keys and locks, as they seemed to be quite rusty. After a few seconds of struggling, however, a lock was turned and a flag came up.

"DUNCAN WINS IMMUNITY!" Marc cried as Duncan yelled out in victory. Branden and Monica gave him a smile as most of the others, particularly Payton and Cameron, shook their heads.

"Congratulations, Duncan," Marc said as he placed the immunity around Duncan's neck. "You are safe at tonight's tribal council." He then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, one of you will be going home. You've got tonight to figure out who it's going to be. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The nine survivors grabbed their belongings and walked back to camp.

As the survivors reached camp, the former Prairie members started to congratulate Duncan on his win.

"Great job, Duncan!" Monica told him.

"Thanks," Duncan responded. "Although I must admit that you might've won, Branden, if you didn't trip."

"Yeah," Branden added, and they all laughed.

* * *

**Branden: "I'm kind of happy that Duncan managed to win the immunity challenge today, but I'm aware that I'm now the target tonight because of it."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron was talking to Payton.

"Well, Payton, it looks like you're going to get your wish after all," said Cameron. "Duncan won immunity, so we can vote Branden out tonight."

"I'm glad about that, but I have to thank you, Cameron," Payton responded. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be going crazy about it."

"You're welcome," Cameron told him, and he walked off.

* * *

**Payton: "I'm glad that I got over the 'We must get Branden out' thing. Otherwise, I think I would be a target tonight."**

* * *

Cameron walked over to Janelle, who was working on the fire by herself. "Janelle, we need to talk," Cameron told her.

"Sure thing," Janelle said as she followed Cameron into the woods. "What's happening?"

"We need to blindside Payton tonight," Cameron answered calmly.

"What?" Janelle asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Payton may have gotten over the Branden thing, but he's still unstable," Cameron explained. "Not only that, but we know how much of a challenge and jury threat he is. Think about it; this may be the only time to eliminate one of the best contenders for the grand prize, and we still have a 5-3 advantage over the other tribe."

Janelle thought about it for a minute. "You're right, Cameron," she said. "We need to take him out while we can."

* * *

**Cameron: "While what I said about Payton was true, I also think he's a possible strategic threat. Not only is he friendly and strong, but he's also a lot smarter than he lets on."**

* * *

For some reason, possibly just to be friendly, Liam, Levi and the former Prairie tribe were hanging out together.

"Does this look infected to you?" Levi asked the rest of the group while showing them some kind of cut. That's when they noticed Cameron.

"What do you want, Cam?" Branden asked.

"I was hoping you guys could help me vote out Payton tonight," he responded.

"Are you serious?" Liam demanded.

"I am," was Cameron's response. "He's strong at challenges and is incredibly well-liked. If he gets to the final two, his chances of winning are extremely high. This may be our only opportunity to take him out. What do you say?"

After a long, awkward silence, Duncan finally said, "We'll think about it. Right?" Everyone agreed.

Liam and Levi separated from the others. "Do you think we should do it?" Levi asked.

Liam thought for a moment. "We might as well. It might help our chances a little."

* * *

**Liam: "I just hope for the love of God that Cameron knows what he's doing."**

* * *

The former Prairie tribe was thinking things over.

"Was he telling the truth?" Branden asked.

"I think so," Duncan told him. "If he was lying, the only reason would be to give us false hope, and that's generally not a smart thing to do."

"So we're going for it," Monica said.

"Not necessarily," Duncan told them. "If Cameron thinks we're all voting for Payton, and Payton's still voting for Branden, then an opportunity emerges; we could blindside Cameron while he's trying to blindside."

"But what would we gain from that?" Branden inquired.

"Well, the pros would be that the biggest strategic threat on Banff is gone and we'd have a bigger chance to make a comeback," Duncan explained. "The cons are that Payton, the biggest physical threat, would still be here, not to mention that it would rely on Liam and Levi not listening to him."

"What are we going to do?" Monica asked.

"I have to think about it," Duncan responded. "I'll tell you when I've decided."

* * *

**Duncan: "Even though I really want Cameron gone, having us vote for him will risk Branden still being voted out, or that Cameron finds out what we did. I'm not sure if it's worth that risk."**

* * *

Just before they went to tribal council, Payton told Riley, "I have bad vibes."

That night, the survivors made their way to tribal council. There's no need for the tedious details.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc said. "Sean, and John, voted off at the last tribal council." The jury walked in, wearing fresh clothes, and sat on the jury benches.

"Duncan, how did you feel to win this round's immunity?" Marc asked.

"It felt great," Duncan responded. "Actually having this thing and knowing that you can't be voted off feels great, because I'm pretty sure I'd be going home without it."

"This is a question that I'm sure everyone here wants to answer," Marc stated. "Who actually enjoyed the movies shown at the reward challenge?"

Most of the survivors cringed at the question, with the exception of Levi, who didn't last to the bad ones, and Cameron, who said, "They were tolerable, at best."

"Cameron, how can you say they were tolerable when they're considered to be among the worst movies ever made?" Marc inquired.

"Because I know that, no matter how bad something gets, I always remind myself they can't be worse than the CD-i Zelda games," was Cameron's response.

"Payton, the Banff tribe has an obvious lead over Prairie," Marc asked, and Sean and John frowned at this statement. "Do you feel like a Pagonging could occur here?"

"Possibly," Payton answered. "It would be the ideal solution, but things change in this game. You can never know what's going to happen."

"Cameron, do you agree?" Marc asked.

"Definitely," Cameron responded. "One minute, you're doing a boring straightforward thing, and then a new opportunity to break away from the linearity comes up. This game never stops with those."

"Branden, any concern it might be you tonight?" Marc asked.

"There is," Branden responded. "Because Duncan won immunity, and because I pissed some people off, it's quite likely that I'm the next target."

"We'll see," Marc said. "For now, it is time to vote. Duncan, you're up."

One by one, the votes were cast. Some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Cameron: Payton: "Sorry, Payton. It's purely strategic."  
Payton: Branden: "I stopped targeting you for denying my offer, but you're still gone."  
Levi: Payton: "The more I think about it, the more this vote makes sense to me."  
Duncan: ???: "In the end, I believe this is the best decision."

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc said once everyone had come back. He returned with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now's the time to play it." No one moved. "I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Branden." There were no surprised faces.

"Payton. One vote Payton, one vote Branden." Payton glanced at Branden.

"Payton." Payton's eyes widened.

"Payton. Three votes Payton, one vote Branden." Payton cursed at the Prairie tribe.

"Branden. Two votes Branden." Branden sighed.

"Payton. That's four votes Payton, two votes Branden." Payton's mouth widened as the next vote was revealed…

"10th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 3rd member of our jury," Marc said as he turned over the vote. "Payton. Five votes, that's enough. You need to come bring me your torch."

Payton gave out a big sigh, patted Riley's shoulder, who's mouth was still wide open, and brought his torch over to Marc while Sean and John kept high-fiving each other.

"Payton, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Payton gave a weak smile and walked off.

"Well, if we learned anything from tonight, it's that you never know what will happen in this game," Marc said. "Grab your stuff, goodnight."

The remaining eight survivors walked away, Riley's mouth still hanging open.

* * *

**Payton's final words: "I was totally blindsided, but deep down I felt that it might happen because I lost immunity. Oh well. I still believe I played a good game, other than the little Branden incident."**

* * *

**Closing Notes:**_ Ah, Payton. I'll miss you buddy. Payton was supposed to be the strong, smart guy who everyone liked, and was actually considered to be the winner by me at one point. However, I think his great qualities led to his downfall, as explained here. Still, I enjoyed writing for him a lot, and he was one of my favourite characters this season. Now that he's gone, what will the Prairie tribe do next? They'll need to come out ahead in both of the next episodes, or they may still be screwed._


	10. Episode 10

**Author's Note**: _I'm sorry this took so long, anyone who actually reads this. But here's episode 10, finally._**  
**

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Payton's anger at Branden's refusal to vote with the former Banff members got to him, and he started losing sight of everything else.

Duncan realized that the hidden immunity idol was his former tribe's only hope, and tried to figure out a good time to use it.

At the reward challenge, Duncan, Payton and Cameron managed to endure crappy movies to win a feast. Here, Payton revealed his intention to vote out Branden to Cameron and Duncan, much to their anger and surprise, respectively.

Branden realized that he was the next target, and that Exile Island sucks.

Meanwhile, Monica attempted to extract information from the other tribe, and succeeded to some extent.

At the immunity challenge, Duncan managed to get ahead of Payton and won immunity.

Despite the target likely being Branden, Cameron targeted Payton for his strength, smarts and instability.

In the end, everyone except Riley found out and went with the plan, and Payton was totally blindsided.

8 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 10**

Day 25

The tribe made it back to camp, and there wasn't a lot of chat happening. People mostly went to sleep. All except Riley.

* * *

**Riley: "Everybody voted Payton off last night except me. And I have to ask, why? Why would they vote him off? He didn't do anything to anyone. He was the nicest guy on the planet, and strong too."**

* * *

There was some chatting amongst the former Banff members the next morning.

* * *

**Cameron: "Payton's gone, just like I planned. I just couldn't risk keeping the guy around any longer. If he made it to the finals, he could easily win this game. My main concern right now is the hidden immunity idol."**

* * *

"Guys, I forget if I've talked about this already, but when I was there, I discovered that the hidden immunity idol on Exile Island is gone," Cameron told the rest of the tribe.

"That's not good," Liam responded. "But if it's not there, then that means that one of the others found it. Personally, my money's on Duncan."

"That's what I was thinking," Cameron added. "But there's the problem; he can give it to anyone he wants to. He knows he's next on the chopping block, meaning that if he did find it, he could use it the next time he loses immunity. We'd have to try to vote someone else off, and we'd have to plan secretly."

* * *

**Janelle: "Cameron's plans always have a great deal of logic and calculation behind them, so they're usually good. Unfortunately, this one also has a large risk. If any of the others find out what we're up to, we're screwed. Also, I still think that there's a small chance that Cameron has the idol and that he's keeping it for himself. But if that's true, then why is he going to all this trouble to keep the others out of the loop?"**

* * *

The former Prairie tribe was also chatting amongst each other.

* * *

**Branden: "Everybody voted Payton off last night, and it felt so good being spared for three more days. I just wanted to celebrate."**

* * *

"Listen, guys," Duncan told his alliance. "We can't let this go to our heads. We may have voted off their biggest physical threat, but they still outnumber us. We're going to have to lay low and look for breaches in the other tribe."

"I think that's going to be easier said than done," Monica said.

A few hours later, the Survivors arrived at the challenge area. Marc was waiting for them.

"You guys ready for today's challenge?" Marc asked. When everyone agreed, Marc explained the rules.

"This challenge is actually near-identical to a game I made up during my early attempts to take over the world, which have been long since discarded due to too much time and effort required. That game was in turn based on a game I once played online, which in turn was a cross between Rock-Paper-Scissors and Russian Roulette." Marc gathered the Survivors over to a group of seven tables, each with six glasses containing brown liquid on top of each of them.

"After my instructions, I will draw you all for lots for a single-elimination tournament," Marc explained. "You will then each move to one of the tables with your opponent, where you will play a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors. I'm sure you all know how that works. Whoever loses the round has to choose one of the glasses and drink it. All of the glasses contain root beer, the best soft drink in the world." The survivors awed at the thought of root beer. "However, one glass on each of the seven tables also has a special hot sauce added to it," Marc continued. "It is impossible to tell whether the root beer has the hot sauce in it or not without tasting it. If you drink one of the pure root beers, the game continues. If you drink the root beer with hot sauce, you are out, and your opponent moves to the next round. Whoever wins the final round wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"Today's prize is a helicopter ride through the Rockies," Marc said. "You will be able to see the beautiful landscape, and once it's over, you will have a nice picnic, complete with make-your-own sandwiches, drinks, and a big strawberry pie for dessert. In addition, you will choose one other person to go to Exile Island. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get you set up."

"Wait a second," Cameron interrupted. "You said that you were originally going to use this game in a plot to take over the world. Could I ask how?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Marc said, embarrassed and scratching his head. "It would actually be a lot like Saw, despite that I haven't seen those movies. Basically, I'd kidnap a bunch of people, get them to play a huge tournament of this, and only the ultimate winner would go free. It involved using a formula I created instead of hot sauce. I'm not sure if I still have any of that formula left, I only made a few milliliters…" he began to trail off.

"What did that formula do?" Cameron asked.

"I'm a little deaf in this ear," Marc said, pointing to his ear closest to Cameron. "Speak a little louder next time."

"I said what did the formula do?" Cameron asked in an almost shouting voice.

"You're a great guy, Cameron, but you talk too much," Marc replied. "Let's get you guys started."

After spots were drawn, the tournament was set up. The matches were Cameron vs. Monica, Liam vs. Janelle, Levi vs. Branden, and Duncan vs. Riley.

"Survivors ready?" Marc yelled. "GO!"

The competitors each threw down their hands. Cameron had paper, Monica has scissors, Liam had rock, Janelle has scissors, Levi had scissors, Branden had scissors, Duncan had paper and Riley had rock.

Cameron, Janelle, and Riley all chose a glass and drank it, while Levi and Branden tried again. Branden managed to up Levi with scissors over paper.

"Tasty," Cameron said as he, Janelle and Riley finished their root beers with no ill effects. Unfortunately, Levi wasn't so lucky; only seconds after chugging his root beer, Levi started to dance around shouting "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Levi drank the contaminated root beer on his first choice; Branden is moving on to the next round!" Marc announced as the others went again. By some strange coincidence, everyone got rock that round.

They tried again; Cameron got scissors, Monica has paper, Liam had paper, Janelle had rock, Duncan had scissors, and Riley had rock.

Monica, Janelle and Duncan all took drinks. They sighed with relief at the refreshing beverage, when suddenly, Monica started to go mad. "It burns!" she cried.

"Monica is wrong; Cameron is moving on to the next round!" Marc announced as the others went again. Liam and Janelle both had paper, Duncan had rock, and Riley had scissors.

Riley took a drink while Liam and Janelle tried again: Liam had paper and Janelle had scissors. As Liam took his first drink, Riley, choosing correctly, went up again against Duncan. Duncan had rock, and Riley had paper.

Liam was correct, and he played against Janelle again; this time, they both had scissors. However, as Duncan took a drink, he started to say, "Whoa, that's spicy!"

"Duncan chose the wrong glass; Riley is moving on to the next round against Branden!" Marc said.

Liam and Janelle, their table having three glasses left, played yet again. Liam had paper, and Janelle had rock. Janelle chose the drink closest to her, and she suffered no ill effects.

One more time, Liam and Janelle played. They continuously tied with rock until Liam switched up with another paper. Janelle stared at the two remaining drinks, and she finally chose the one on the left. As she drank it, she suddenly stopped and spat it out. "Fire! Fire! My tongue is on fire!" she yelled.

"Liam gets the final spot against Cameron in the next round!" Marc announced as the rest applauded for him.

"Alright, round two," Marc announced. "Cameron vs. Liam, and Branden vs. Riley. Survivors ready? GO!"

The two groups started off: Cameron had rock, Liam had scissors, and Branden and Riley both had paper.

Liam took a drink as Branden and Riley went again. Branden had rock, and Riley had scissors. Riley drank and continued on.

Liam threw down paper against Cameron's rock, while Branden had scissors against Riley's paper. Cameron and Riley both took drinks, but there were still no effects, other than Riley saying, "I really need to go to the bathroom after this."

Liam and Cameron both got rock, while Branden and Riley both got scissors. Next match, however, Liam gave a scissors for Cameron's paper, and Branden beat Riley with rock over scissors. Cameron and Riley took another drink, but Cameron soon yelled, "Holy crap!" he jumped up from his seat and started to fan at his mouth.

"Liam is moving on to the finals!" Marc announced.

Branden and Riley played once again, this with Branden beating Riley with scissors over paper, again. Riley stared at the last three glasses, and then chose one at random. Only once it was in his mouth did he realize his mistake; he barfed up everything he drank over the table from the hot sauce.

"Branden is moving on to the finals against Liam, while Riley is going to be cleaning up this mess!" Marc yelled.

"Sorry," Riley replied miserably.

"Final round," Marc announced as the finalists gathered themselves at the last table. "Liam vs. Branden. I should also mention that Branden hasn't lost once. Survivors ready? GO!"

Liam threw down a rock, which was countered by a paper. He quickly drank a root beer and continued. Four more matches they played; one of them was a tie with both rocks, but the others all went to Branden. Liam drank each glass, and each time he avoided the hot sauce.

Liam and Branden played again; Liam threw down scissors, but Branden had rock.

As Liam took one of the last two glasses, he said, "By the way, this is the second-to last glass. If the hot sauce isn't in here, it will be in the next one." He drank the root beer and, after ten seconds with no ill effect, he said, "Dammit!" and handed $20 to Levi.

This was the last glass; whoever won this next match would win the reward. Both Liam and Branden gulped as they laid down their hands.

Liam had paper.

Branden had rock.

"Drink it, Branden," Marc told him. Branden reluctantly took the glass and drank it, resulting in him dancing around like a monkey. "Liam wins reward!" Marc yelled as Liam cheered for himself.

"Congratulations, Liam," Marc said. "You'll be able to take one person with you on this trip. Who's it going to be?"

Liam thought for a moment before saying, "Levi." Levi smiled as he walked over to Liam, where they high-fived each other.

"Also, who are you sending to Exile Island?" Marc asked.

Liam thought again and said, "I hate to say it, but Duncan."

"Very well," Marc said. "Duncan, head to the teleporter, which will take you to Exile Island. You will stay there until the next immunity challenge." Duncan shrugged and stepped into the teleporter.

"Alright, Liam and Levi, head to the helicopter, which will take you on the tour and picnic," Marc told them. They smiled and left for the helicopter.

"As for the rest of you, I've got nothing," Marc told the other five. "Head on back to camp." They did.

Liam yelled, "This is awesome!" as the helicopter he and Levi were in flew higher.

"WHAT?!" asked Levi.

"What did you say?" Liam responded.

"What?" Levi yelled again, and they continued on like this for a while.

* * *

**Levi: "It was hard to hear in the cockpit, so we mostly just watched the view. It was incredible, being able to see the trees become smaller and the mountains become closer."**

* * *

After half an hour or so, the helicopter finally landed in a valley in the mountains. As Liam and Levi left the helicopter, they were amazed at the amount of food lying out. The pair quickly gathered as many ingredients as possible, and they started to eat.

As the two munched on their sandwiches, Levi said, "I'm really glad you took me on this reward," whilst spraying bits of crumbs from his mouth.

"It's no problem," Liam replied.

* * *

**Liam: "The reward was great. We got to go on a helicopter ride, we ate great sandwiches as opposed to the crap we usually get, and, best of all, we get one of these small opportunities to stop thinking about the game for a while and just relax. I hate always having to decide what's happening next, which is why I love rewards so much."**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Exile Island, Duncan was resting under the shade while eating a crabapple he had found on the way to the reward challenge. It was pretty lucky for him to not get caught with it when he came to Exile Island.

"Better than nothing," Duncan said as he cringed at the sour taste.

* * *

**Duncan: "I have the immunity idol, so there's no point in wasting energy trying to find it again. Right now, I'm hoping that Monica and Branden are doing all they can back at camp to save the Prairie tribe. It's in their hands, now."**

* * *

Back at the Canmore camp, Riley was having a short talk with Cameron.

"Cameron, why didn't you tell me you guys were voting Payton out?" Riley asked. "Why did you even do it in the first place?"

"Riley, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd go crazy like this and you'd probably leak something to him," Cameron responded.

"Of course I would!" Riley interrupted. "He's my friend!"

"And for your second question," Cameron said, interrupting Riley, "we voted Payton out because he was an immunity threat. If we didn't take him out then, we might not have had a chance any other time, and you know he could beat us all in the jury vote."

* * *

**Cameron: "I didn't feel like mentioning that I felt Payton was becoming a mental threat to me. Instability leads to rebellion, and that's the last thing I want to happen at this stage in the game."**

* * *

Riley still looked upset, but he seemed to be calming down. "So that fact that he was friendly and everyone liked him didn't matter to you?"

"Yes it did," Cameron answered. "If anything, those qualities led to us voting him out. He would be able to win over any jury with them, meaning that NONE of us would have a chance at winning."

"Okay, Cameron," Riley responded, and he walked away.

* * *

**Riley: "Cameron explained why Payton is gone. It made sense to me, but it doesn't change the fact that I want him back."**

* * *

Day 26

The next morning, the Canmore tribe awoke to Liam and Levi's ramblings. They had arrived the previous night, and now that people were awake they wouldn't shut up.

"…and the sandwiches were huge, huge I tell you!" Liam continued.

"Guys, listen," Branden spoke up. "You've been repeating the same stuff for over an hour. The helicopter ride was sweet, the picnic was delicious, we get it! Now please, for the love of God, shut up!"

"But we're not…" Levi said.

"Guys, we don't care if you're done or not," Janelle interrupted. "We're tired of you going on about it. All you're doing is making us resent you. Do you really think it's a good idea to tell people about a big meal that none of them get to have?"

* * *

**Liam: "I don't think anyone else on the tribe actually wants to eat. Who wouldn't want to hear about food?"**

* * *

A few hours later, a short chat was happening.

"So, Janelle, which of us is going next?" Monica asked.

"We're not totally sure, yet," Janelle responded as they walked through the woods. "I'm almost positive that you're safe tonight, but you can never be sure of anything. The other guys are thinking of voting Branden off, though."

* * *

**Monica: "I tried to make myself seem as friendly as possible to Janelle without actually asking any of them to spare me. I try to pry as much information from them as I can, and it seems to be working so far."**

* * *

"I'll see you later, Janelle," Monica said. "I think the fire needs tending." She walked away with those words.

* * *

**Janelle: "I think I know what Monica's up to. She really is a good person and I don't think she'd ever backstab someone, but I know that she'd do anything to survive. I'm not stupid. Whenever any of them try to pry any information from us, I'm sending them down the wrong highway."**

* * *

Later, when it was almost night, the former Banff tribe was together.

"Alright, guys, who are we really voting off tomorrow?" Liam asked.

"It's really going to depend," Cameron responded. "It depends on whether Duncan wins immunity or not. If he doesn't, the story will be that Branden is next, and we blindside him, taking out the idol. If he does win, however, we'll have to think more carefully, as he could give the idol to either Branden or Monica."

* * *

**Riley: "Cameron's going through the unquestioned mastermind leader phase. He's pretty much controlling everything that's happening right now, and I'm not sure if I want that after he took Payton out. I mean, what if I'm next? I'm starting to go crazy."**

* * *

"Alright, then," said Levi. "Operation Eliminate the Idol is in motion!"

"That's almost as unimaginative a name as Operation Imagination Doorway," Liam added, "but it's better than nothing. Group dismissed."

* * *

**Cameron: "I'm really hoping Duncan doesn't win immunity tomorrow, because he's the biggest threat of the former Prairie tribe and he needs to be dealt with. Otherwise, we might have a problem."**

* * *

As the former Banff tribe separated, no one noticed a rustling in the nearby bushes, despite a patch of blonde hair being clearly visible in it, nor did anyone notice a voice whisper, "I'm not letting that happen."

Day 27

The next day, the survivors made their way to the challenge area, where Marc was waiting for them. "We will now bring in Duncan, returning from Exile Island," Marc said as the teleporter shimmered and Duncan reappeared. He nodded and rejoined his tribe. "First thing's first, I'm going to need the immunity back." Duncan didn't bring it with him, so Branden handed it back. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today, we are going to test you on your memory and knowledge of things that happened during this game. I will be asking you all questions on past events over the last 27 days, and you will write down an answer on the provided paper, which will either be someone's name or a number. Right answers will get you one point. After every three questions, the three people with the least amount of points will be eliminated. If there is a tie for third-last, one quick tie-breaker question based on speed will be asked, with the winner remaining in the game. Once we are down to two people, they will be asked a maximum of three more questions, depending on their score. Whoever has the most points wins immunity and is guaranteed a one in seven shot at winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Let's get you guys ready."

Soon, everyone was holding a pad of paper and a marker whilst sitting on a stool, and Marc said, "Alright, let's begin.

"First question: Who was the first person voted out?" There was some scribbling, and the survivors revealed their answers. Duncan, Monica, Branden and Janelle had "Katie," Levi had "Kendra," Riley has "Laura" with a question mark, and Cameron and Liam had "Dumb blonde girl."

"The correct answer is Katie," Marc said. "Duncan, Monica, Branden and Janelle were right and get a point. Cameron and Liam are close enough, so they get one too.

"Next question has three parts, and is therefore worth three points: Which tribe won the first reward challenge on day 4, what was the challenge, and who made the winning point?" More scribbling commenced and the answers were shown. Duncan, Branden, Monica, Cameron, Janelle and Riley had "Prairie," Liam and Levi had "Banff," Branden and Riley had "Construction," everyone else had "Gross Food Eating," Riley and Monica said "Duncan," Duncan, Cameron, Branden and Janelle had "John," and Liam and Levi said "Payton."

"The correct answers: Prairie won that reward challenge, it was a gross food eating challenge, and John won the final point in overtime against Levi," Marc announced. "They ate ice cream. It was tasty. Duncan, Cameron and Janelle get three points, Branden and Monica get two, and Riley, Liam and Levi get one.

"Next question: Who won the first individual immunity challenge?" There was some fast scribbling, and everyone revealed their answers. Every one of them said "Payton."

"The correct answer is Payton," Marc said. "Everyone gets a point. The current standings are as follows: Duncan, Cameron and Janelle have 5 points, Monica and Branden have 4, Liam has 3, and Riley and Levi have 2. Liam, Riley and Levi are now out. Come sit by me."

As the three losers sat beside Marc, he continued. "Next question, which is also worth two points: Who became the first member of the jury, and on what day where they voted out?" More scribbling commenced and the answers were revealed. Everybody except Janelle said Sean, and Janelle said Payton. Duncan, Cameron, and Monica said "18," Janelle said "24," and Branden said, "22."

"The correct answers are Sean and 18," Marc said. "Duncan, Cameron and Monica get two points, Branden gets one, and Janelle gets none.

"Next question: What did your first individual reward challenge involve?" There was scribbling followed by answers. Everyone said "Bad movies."

"Correct. You guys had to watch really bad movies for a dinner. Everyone gets a point.

"Next question, also worth two points: Who has had the most votes cast for them so far, whether they are still in the game or not, and who are they?" More scribbling commenced, although it was quite long. After five minutes, everyone showed their answers. They were all over the board with the number of votes, but Monica, Duncan and Cameron said "Austin," and Branden and Janelle said "Cameron."

"The correct answer is Austin, who had 9 votes against him by the time he left on day 10," Marc said. "Cameron is the only one who said 9 votes, so he gets two points. Monica and Duncan get one, and Branden and Janelle get none.

"Let's look at the standings," Marc announced. "Cameron has 10 points, Duncan has 9, Monica has 8, and Branden and Janelle have 6. Monica, you were this close, but you Branden and Janelle are out. It's down to Cameron and Duncan."

The losers sat beside Marc as he went with his final questions. "Here's the deal; if Cameron gets all three of these right, he wins. If he gets two of them right, he wins unless Duncan gets them all right. If Duncan misses more than one, Cameron wins. Let's play.

"On what day did both tribes vote someone out?" Duncan and Cameron scribbled their answers. They both said "10."

"Correct," said Marc. "On day 10, both tribes had tribal council, and Austin and Shayan were voted off.

"Who was voted out of the game due to health reasons?" Marc asked. Both Cameron and Duncan scribbled, and they revealed their answers. Cameron said, "Katie," and Duncan said, "Kendra."

"The correct answer is Kendra," said Marc. "She was voted out because she continued to get sicker. We are both tied. The winner will be whoever gets a question right when the other person is wrong."

"Which tribe won more challenges overall, both Reward and Immunity?" Marc asked. Duncan answered "Prairie," Cameron answered "Tie." "Neither of you are confident with your own tribe," Marc observed. "Nevertheless, we have a winner…"

"Both tribes won 5 challenges each, even though Banff won more immunity challenges. CAMERON WINS IMMUNITY!" Cameron and most of the former Banff tribe cheered, as Duncan looked down in disgust.

"Congratulations, Cameron," Marc said as he placed the immunity around his neck. "You are safe tonight at tribal council." He turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, someone's going home tonight. Head back to camp." They did.

Duncan was asking the others who was going when he got back.

"So, who are you guys taking out?" Duncan asked them.

"We've been thinking about it, and we're sure that Branden's the target tonight," Liam responded.

"Really?" Duncan asked. "Okay. Thanks for that." He walked away.

* * *

**Liam: "He bought it hook, line and sinker. Now we can vote Duncan off and get rid of the hidden immunity idol."**

* * *

"Checkmate," Cameron said. "We win."

Duncan was talking with Monica later on, when Branden burst out of nowhere, completely out of breath. "Dude, what's going on?" Monica asked.

"Duncan, did the others tell you I was going tonight?" Branden inquired.

"Yeah," he responded.

"They're lying," Branden continued. "I was hiding in the bushes near their meeting space yesterday, and I overheard them saying they were going to try to take you out, because they think you have the idol."

* * *

**Branden: "I said I wasn't going to let their plan go through, and I'm not. I'm doing all I can to keep the Prairie tribe together, and no one is going to stop me."**

* * *

"Oh, God, what are we going to do?" Monica asked.

"I'm actually glad this came up," Duncan said. "You guys know that I really do have the idol. Thanks to your information, Branden, it's being used tonight."

"But who should we vote out?" Branden asked.

"Well, Cameron has immunity, so let's go with Riley," Duncan said. "He's the greatest physical threat they have."

* * *

**Duncan: "The Prairie tribe is making their comeback, baby. They may still have a 4-3 advantage over us by tomorrow, but that's something we'll be able to change."**

* * *

That night, the Canmore tribe arrived at Tribal Council, and they sat down.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc said. "Sean, John and Payton, who was voted out at the last tribal council." The three walked in.

"Riley, what have you been thinking for the past while?" Marc asked.

"I've mostly been concerned over why Payton was voted out," Riley answered, and Payton smiled. "I was shocked to see that happen, so I was wondering why it happened in the first place. I found out, and I still wasn't entirely sure why."

"Cameron, why was Payton voted out?" Marc inquired.

"Jesus, Marc, I'm tired of answering that question," Cameron responded. "He was a physical threat, and the alliance could survive without him." Payton's smile failed a little.

"What about tonight, Janelle, is there still someone is your alliance you should cut loose, or do you continue eliminating the outsiders?" Marc asked.

"Tonight, we're going with sticking by our alliance," Janelle responded. "We're not doing any more self-destruction until later."

"Duncan, how do you think you're going to vote tonight?" Marc asked.

"That's a problem," Duncan responded. "The biggest threat in my opinion tonight has immunity, so instead I'll be going for the second-biggest threat. Not strategy-wise, but physically-wise."

"Do you still think your tribe has a chance?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, I do," Duncan responded. "It's not much of a chance, but it's there. I've been told I'm not going tonight, but you never know. Anything could happen."

"Alright then," Marc said. "Before we get to the vote, Cameron, are you giving up immunity?"

"No way," Cameron answered.

"Alright, Cameron is immune, you cannot vote for him," Marc said. "Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Levi, you're up."

The votes were cast one by one. Here are some of them.

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Janelle: Duncan: "Seeing you go tonight assures a win for us."  
Branden: Riley: "None of you guys are getting away with it. Duncan is staying if it's the last thing I do in this game."  
Cameron: Duncan: "Honestly, you're my biggest threat. The idol has to go. Bye."

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc said once they had all come back. He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it."

People glanced around. Marc was about to open his mouth again when Duncan stepped up and handed him a little figure while smiling. Cameron's mouth dropped open as he realized that Duncan had seen through it.

"The rules of Survivor state that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, no votes cast against them will count," Marc said. "This is the immunity idol. All votes cast for Duncan are negated. I'll read the votes

"First vote: Duncan. That does not count," Duncan smiled as the former Banff tribe stared in horror.

"Riley. One vote Riley." Riley and Payton's mouths opened with shock, despite the fact no one actually does that.

"Duncan. That does not count, either."

"Duncan. Nor that one." Duncan high-fived Monica and Branden. "Thanks guys," he said.

"Duncan. That vote is also no good."

"Duncan. He should be glad he played that thing." Duncan clapped his hands in excitement as the next vote was revealed…

"11th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 4th member of our jury," Marc said as he revealed the vote. "Riley. The way the votes are split, two votes is enough. You need to come bring me your torch."

Everyone just stared in horror as Riley was forced to bring up his torch. "Riley, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Riley didn't respond; he just walked away.

"Thanks to the idol, another huge blindside occurred tonight," Marc announced. "This only proves that you can never be sure of anything in this game. Grab your stuff, goodnight."

The remaining seven survivors walked out, with shocked faces still among them.

* * *

**Riley's final words: "I have no idea how they found out we were really voting for Duncan. I'm not sure of anything anymore. But at least I get to see Payton again, and I'll wreck havoc on the jury."**

* * *

**Closing Notes:** _And the idol has claimed Riley. I made Riley to be a strong character like Payton, but one who wasn't focused on as much. Because of this, he never had much of a chance. Anyways, please review. _


	11. Episode 11

**Author's Note**: _To make up for the lost tim__e, I'm uploading this story early. Enjoy. It's also the longest so far.**  
**_

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Riley became shocked at the tribe's decision to vote out Payton.

Cameron and the rest of the former Banff tribe started to suspect that Duncan might have the Hidden Immunity Idol, and planned to take him out.

At the reward challenge, Marc accidentally revealed his scrapped plans to take over the world, and Liam proved how much ass he kicks at rock-paper-scissors, winning him a helicopter trip with Levi. No one wanted to hear about the food afterwards, though.

Monica attempted to extract information from Janelle, but little did she know that she was getting the wrong info.

At the immunity challenge, Cameron managed to pull off a close victory over Duncan in a quiz show-like thingy.

Back at camp, the Banff alliance got ready to pull off their blindside against Duncan. Unknown to them, however, was that Branden had been spying on them, and informed the former Prairie tribe of their plans.

In the end, Duncan used the immunity idol correctly, which wound up sending Riley home.

7 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 11**

Day 28

As the tribe arrived back at camp that night, Duncan, Branden and Monica silently celebrated their victory.

* * *

**Duncan: "I used up the immunity idol last night, but it was worth it. We managed to eliminate Riley, meaning that we still have a good chance at surviving to the finals. It'll take work, but we can do it."**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, guys," said Duncan.

"No problem," Branden responded. "We have to look out for each other."

* * *

**Branden: "The fact that we were outnumbered heavily, and the fact that I'm one of the Banff alliance's targets, is the main reason for my change of attitude. I know that we're going to take all four of them down, and nothing's going to stop us."**

* * *

Meanwhile, the former Banff members were also discussing the matters at hand.

"That sucked," Liam said.

"Big time," Janelle agreed.

"I just can't believe we walked right into that one," Cameron stated.

* * *

**Cameron: "Last night, I let my cockiness get to me. We ALL did. I still don't know how Duncan knew we were going to attempt to blindside him, but the fact is that he found out somehow. I guess this just goes to show that you should never be dead-sure of anything. From now on, we have to be more careful about our planning and actions."**

* * *

"There is an upside to this," Janelle pointed out. "We may have lost Riley, but we still managed to flush the idol out of the game. We know that we're sticking together 'till the final four, right?"

"Right," the others agreed.

"Then they have no chance of recovering," Janelle concluded. "We can still vote them all out, and they lost their one big advantage."

"Sounds good," Liam said. "We'd better get to sleep before we do any serious planning though. Good night, guys."

The four said their goodnights and went to sleep.

* * *

**Levi: "I've been sailing under the radar for most of the game. Really, the only thing I've done strategy-wise is align with Liam and Shayan. But I really hate predictability when it comes to this game. I was lucky to have the last two tribal councils completely unpredictable, but now it seems like the next few days are going to be quite straightforward. I want to be able to shake up the game somehow."**

* * *

That morning, the sun rose up and everyone seemed remarkably cheerful. No one knew exactly why.

"Hey, we got some tree-mail!" Branden said as he joined the rest of the tribe around the fire.

"What does it say?" Janelle asked.

"'Congratulations to the final seven Survivors for lasting four weeks in the Albertan wilderness,'" Branden read. "'Today, a lucky person will be able to celebrate this reward more than any previous one. Come to the challenge area.'"

* * *

**Liam: "The letter obviously states that some of us are going to get food and stuff. Levi and I went on a picnic recently, but that doesn't mean we don't want more food. Hooray for food!"**

* * *

A little later, the Canmore tribe arrived at the challenge area, where Marc was waiting for them. Laid out behind him was an elaborate mechanism involving ropes, hammers and little masks.

"I think I know what we're doing today," Duncan whispered.

"Hello, everyone," Marc said. "It's time for a classic reward challenge today. First, you must fill out a survey asking questions about what you think about your fellow competitors left in the competition. When you are done, I will then ask you all the same questions again. This time, however, you will instead be guessing what you think the majority of the tribe said, using a bunch of cue cards with players' names on them. If you answer correctly, you can chop one tier of rope holding the hammer above someone's idol. When all three tiers of rope are chopped on someone's idol, their idol gets smashed and they are out of the challenge. The last person with their idol standing wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"Honestly, we were running out of ideas for rewards. We were going to have a family visit today," the people gasped as he said this, "but we were unable to do so. So we just decided to go with this," Marc said as he pulled off a tarp that was covering an object.

"This is a Blackberry," Marc said. "Do you want to see what's on it?" Everyone nodded in anticipation. "They're videos from home," Marc explained as he pushed "play".

Several minutes later (due to lazy editing), short clips of all of the videos had been shown to the remaining survivors, and they were nearly in tears at seeing their families again. "Basically, the winner will be able to watch their video from home in its entirety. Also, they will be able to send one person to Exile Island. Worth playing for?" Everyone enthusiastically agreed. "Then fill out these surveys," Marc asked, "and I'll be asking you the questions again when you're done.

Fifteen minutes later, the surveys were filled out, and everyone was holding a bunch of cards with peoples' names on them.

"I have the results of the surveys right here," Marc said. "It's time to start. Remember, you're trying to guess who the most popular choice was, not just your own. First question: Who would be the most likely person you'd introduce to your family with no negative repercussions?"

There was some fumbling, and the players revealed their answers: Cameron, Branden, Monica and Liam said "Janelle," and Janelle, Duncan and Levi said "Monica."

"The correct answer is Monica," Marc announced. "Janelle, Duncan and Levi got it right. Take your hits."

Janelle wasted no time in going to Duncan's area and chopping one of his ropes with the machete. "Damn, there goes the theory that you like me," Duncan joked.

Duncan took the machete from Janelle, and walked right up to Cameron's section. One swing, and one of the ropes had been cut. "Don't kill it!" Cameron yelled. "You might hurt the ropes' feelings!"

Levi took the machete from Duncan and walked over to Monica's area. "Sorry about this, Monica," Levi said as he chopped a rope, "but I want to keep everyone even for as long as possible."

"I understand," Monica replied.

"Duncan, Cameron and Monica all have two ropes left, and everyone else has three. Next question: Who would not be able to survive out here on their own?"

More fumbling commenced, and the survivors revealed their answers. Branden said "Levi," and everyone else said "Branden."

"The correct answer is Branden," Marc announced. "Everyone but Branden got it right. Time to make your hits."

Cameron went over to Duncan's area without a second thought and cut his second rope.

"You bastard," Duncan replied while smiling, at which point he took the rope from Cameron and gave Janelle a hit.

Janelle frowned a tiny bit, and then took the machete from Duncan and whacked his last rope, sending a hammer smashing into the idol representing him.

"Duncan is out of the challenge," Marc announced. "Come sit beside me on the bench." Duncan shrugged and obeyed.

Levi took the machete next, and he whacked out Branden's first rope.

Liam took the machete from Levi, and he gave Branden another whap. "That's not very nice," Branden responded.

Finally, Monica walked over to Cameron's area and gave him another hit.

"Here are the standings," Marc announced: "Branden and Cameron have one rope left, Monica and Janelle have two, and Liam and Levi still have all three. Next question: Who seems to be in absolute control of this game?"

Everyone fumbled some more, and then they revealed their answers. Everybody said "Cameron."

"We are unanimous this time, and you are all correct," Marc announced. "Everyone gets to make a hit."

Branden moved up to Liam and gave him his first whack. "I don't think it's fair that you haven't been hit yet," he said to Liam.

Cameron took the machete from Branden and gave Levi a whack. "For once, I agree with Branden," Cameron said to him.

Janelle decided to give Liam another whap. "Sorry, buddy," she said.

Levi smirked as he took the machete and gave Monica her second whack.

"Oh no," Monica whispered.

Liam looked at Braden as he grabbed the machete's hilt. "An eye for an eye," Liam said as he chopped Branden's last rope, sending a giant mallet crashing into the idol that represented him, which shattered into a million little pieces.

"Branden is out, come sit beside me," Marc announced as the short, blonde kid sulked towards the bench with Duncan on it.

Monica took the machete from Liam and gave Janelle another hit.

"Oh my, a hit!" Janelle said sarcastically.

"Here are the standings," Marc announced. "Cameron, Janelle, Liam and Monica have one rope left, and Levi still has two left. Next question: Who is the most annoying person at camp?"

There was some more fumbling, and the answers were revealed. Cameron and Janelle said "Liam," Liam and Levi said "Monica," and Monica said "Branden."

"The correct answer is Liam," Marc informed. "Cameron and Janelle have it right. You may make your hits."

Janelle went first, and she gave Liam a whack, which sent another giant hammer crashing into his idol.

"And Liam is out. Come sit beside me," Marc said as Liam shrugged and obeyed.

Cameron took the machete, but once he grabbed it, it seemed like he was pondering over something. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in a mix between realization and horror, at which point he surprised everyone by chopping Janelle's final rope, destroying her idol.

"Janelle is out as well," Marc said. "Come sit with us over here." Janelle looked completely shocked, but she listened to Marc and sat beside the other losers.

"Here are the standings," Marc announced. "Cameron and Monica have one rope left, Levi still hast two. Next question: Who did you never expect on day 1 to make it this far in the game?"

There was some more fumbling, and the answers were revealed. Levi said "Branden," and Cameron and Monica said "Monica."

"The correct answer is Monica," Marc announced. "Levi is the only one wrong. Make your hits, guys."

Monica quickly took the machete and gave Levi a whap. Cameron, however, said, "Monica, could you just hit his last one for me and save me the trouble, please?"

"Certainly," Monica responded, and she had Levi's idol destroyed.

"Levi is out," Marc announced. "It is down to Cameron and Monica. Whoever gets this right wins reward. Last question: Who here has proved that they are absolutely no physical threat whatsoever?"

The last two survivors fumbled with their pads, and then revealed their answers: Cameron said "Monica," and Monica said "Levi."

"The correct answer is…" Marc said as he said the name…

**WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO INCREASE DRAMATIC TENSION!**

_Thank you. And now back to your crappy reality show._

"…Levi. MONICA WINS REWARD!" Marc announced as the tall blonde girl cheered and smashed Cameron's idol.

"Congratulations, Monica," Marc announced. "You will be able to watch the five-minute video in its entirety, and I will let you do that in just a second. First, however, you must send one person to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

"Sorry, Liam," Monica said as she pointed to him.

"Very well, Liam, step on the teleporter, where you will head to Exile Island," Marc said. "You will return at the next immunity challenge." Liam waved goodbye to his tribe, and then stepped on the teleporter. Marc then turned to the other six survivors. "As for the rest of you, I hope that those thirty-second clips were good enough for you, because I have nothing else for you. Head on back to camp." The survivors sadly walked away.

"Are you ready Monica?" Marc questioned the tall girl.

"Yes!" Monica exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Then here's your video," Marc said as he handed her the Blackberry and pressed "play".

At Exile Island, Liam wasn't doing much, other than searching around the island. He wasn't looking for the immunity idol, however.

* * *

**Liam: "The immunity idol has been used, and considering that there are no new clues, I'm assuming that there isn't going to be another one. Therefore, Exile Island is boring and makes you really hungry."**

* * *

"There's got to be something edible around here somewhere," Liam muttered to himself as he continued searching. "Maybe here? Damn, nothing."

Liam stood up and scratched his head. "There has to be some kind of food here," he said aloud, at which point he took one step and heard a crunching noise.

"What was that?" Liam wondered, and he lifted his foot off the ground to reveal a squashed beetle.

"Looks like I'll be having dinner after all!" Liam said to himself as he scraped the beetle off the ground.

The rest of the Canmore tribe made it back to camp several minutes later. No sooner had Cameron started to work on rebuilding a fire when Janelle grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back into the shelter.

"Ow! What the heck are you doing, Janelle? Leggo!" Cameron yelled.

Janelle waited to make sure no one else was around, and then angrily asked, "Why did you do it?"

Cameron stared at Janelle with a puzzled expression on his face. "Do what?" he asked.

Janelle: "At the reward challenge today, Cameron actually chose to finish off me, his main alliance member, instead of Monica. I want to know what the hell is wrong with him."

"Oh my God, Janelle," Cameron said after she explained what "it" meant. "You mean you don't know why?"

"Why would I know why you backstabbed me?" Janelle accused.

"It wasn't that," Cameron explained. "I've seen this type of challenge happen before. It was a trap."

Janelle's eyes widened at this. "A what?" she inquired.

* * *

**Cameron: "Wow, I didn't know that Janelle had never actually seen Survivor before this. Well, at least she'll be prepared for the future, now."**

* * *

"Basically, the infamous 'rope chopping' challenge is a trap," Cameron explained. "At first, it seems to be a completely unfair challenge. The next head on the chopping block is almost always the first one out, and the winner is almost always someone in the majority alliance. But that's how it becomes a trap; it exposes who those people in the majority alliance are, giving everyone else a chance to turn the game around."

Janelle suddenly had an epiphany. "Which means… if you hadn't chopped me, the others would assume that we're tight, meaning that they would have every reason to target us!" she concluded.

"Exactly," Cameron said, smiling. "The Prairie dogs know that they're all going next, meaning we could have eliminated them early on and no one would've given it a second thought. But if we started to take down Liam and Levi, which we did start to do, before all the Prairie members were gone, then they'd start to realize that they're on the outskirts, meaning they might try flipping."

Janelle nodded. "Sorry about hurting your ear," she apologized, and then walked away.

* * *

**Janelle: "Cameron's personality is a double-edged sword. On one hand, his ability to analyze all this stuff is valuable for strategic reasons, as well as getting us out of jams like the one at the challenge. On the other hand, though, a guy who is that smart at pretty much everything could be a snake, and those kinds could backstab you at any point."**

* * *

Day 29

As the Canmore tribe woke up that morning, Monica was still crying tears of happiness.

* * *

**Monica: "You have no idea how much it meant to me, to be able to see my family again. *Sniff* I'm sorry, I just… I just miss them all so much, and it made me so happy to be able to see them again. I really wish that it could've been in person."**

* * *

"Monica, I understand how happy you are about it, but listen to me for just a second," Branden told her. "We barely got to see our families' videos, and… oh, man, how do I put this nicely… when you cry, it reminds us that we didn't even get as much love as you did, and it makes us feel bad as well. Do you understand?"

Monica nodded. "Yes, Branden," she said while rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just miss them so much."

A couple of hours later, Levi was doing his business in the forest.

"_There is unrest in the forest,_

_There is trouble with the trees,_

_For the maples want more sunlight and the oaks ignore their pleas,_" Levi sang as he zipped up his pants. The moment he turned around, however, he was greeted with a big, smiling, freckled face.

"Hello!" said Branden.

Levi yelped and jumped about fifteen feet straight up in the air. "Damn, Branden!" he scolded. "That wasn't cool!"

"Sorry about that," Branden apologized. "Listen, I need to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Levi inquired.

"When it comes to you guys, and by you guys I mean yourself, Liam, Cameron and Janelle, you're all a tight pack, right?" Branden asked.

* * *

**Levi: "The moment I heard Branden ask that question, I knew what he was trying to do. He's trying to see if he can get me to flip. And honestly, it doesn't sound like too bad an idea."**

* * *

"Not entirely," Levi responded. "I mean, we have a bond from being a part of the Banff tribe, and I'm good friends with Liam, but the group is still split. There's Liam and I on one side, and Janelle and Cameron on the other. We work together as much as possible, but it's still just two separate alliances on a temporary truce."

Branden looked surprised. "I always thought that you guys were tight!" he said.

"Well we aren't, okay?" Levi responded, and he walked away.

* * *

**Branden: "After saving Duncan two nights ago, I know that I can dominate this game if I try. I can't believe how easy it was to get Levi to talk. It looks like, once again, I'm the reason that the Prairie tribe will be able to survive."**

* * *

"So the Banff side is actually split, with Liam and Levi on one side and Cameron and Janelle on the other?" Duncan asked Branden about an hour later.

"Yes, that's what I just finished telling you, Duncan," Branden responded. "Why on Earth did you repeat what I said to you back to me in the form of a question?"

"Hmmm…" Duncan muttered. "Why DID I repeat what you said to me back to you in the form of a question?"

"Never mind that," Monica interrupted. "All we know now is that we still have a chance to overthrow the Banff tribe."

* * *

**Duncan: "Branden has really started to become a huge asset to our survival in this game. Without him getting interrogating Levi, we probably wouldn't have a Snocone's chance in hell, considering Monica said she doesn't think Janelle is letting anything else slip."**

* * *

"Okay, now that we know that we can flip at least one person, who should it be?" Monica asked.

"Definitely not Cameron or Janelle," Duncan explained. "They're too smart to let us do something like that. They know they have a better chance against the other two."

"Why not Levi?" Branden inquired. "When I interrogated him, he sounded like he was really itching for something to happen to break up the linearity."

"Good thinking, Branden," said Duncan, and all three Prairie members smiled.

Day 30

The Canmore tribe woke up late that morning, and not much happened other than that.

"I can't believe we've been out here for a month," Janelle said during the middle of breakfast.

"It is kind of hard to believe," Levi replied. "I mean, after tonight, 2/3 of everyone who started will be gone. It's just amazing we managed to last this long."

Duncan smiled. "You know what?" he said. "You're right, Levi. Just for the moment, let's put aside the hostility and tribe barriers and celebrate." He held up a mock champagne glass. "Cheers to us," he toasted.

"Cheers!" everyone responded and mimicked him.

"And good luck in today's immunity challenge," Cameron added.

"Definitely," Branden agreed.

Several hours later, the six made it to the challenge area, where Marc was waiting for them.

"We will now bring in Liam, returning from Exile Island," Marc told them, and at that moment, Liam materialized from the teleporter exit and walked over to the others. "Before we get to the challenge, Cameron, I'm going to need the immunity back." Cameron took the immunity of his neck, waved goodbye to it, and Marc took it. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's immunity challenge will be in stages," Marc explained. "For the first stage, on my go, you will all race into the water and swim to a platform with a collection of two keys for each of you. You will then take one of your designated keys and swim back here, and then repeat. The first four people to make it back to the start with both of their keys will move on to stage two. In stage two, you will stand on fifteen-foot platforms that have boxes. On my go, you will unlock the boxes with your keys and then race to solve a puzzle that is inside. When you tell me what the word printed on your puzzle is, you may then take a torch from beside the box and cross a narrow, twenty-foot long balance beam to another platform, where you will light your torch using the fire pit on the second platform and set it in the designated torch holder. If you fall off the balance beam or drop the torch, you must go back to the start. You may try as many times as you like, but remember that the wetter your torch gets, the less likely you'll be able to light it right away. The first two to cross and light their torch will move on to the final stage. Once there, you will each take one of these high-pressure water guns and try to shoot the flame on your opponent's torch out. This requires careful aim, as well as constant pumping and refilling of the tank to keep your pressure and ammo supplies up. The first person to extinguish their opponent's torch wins immunity and is guaranteed a 1 in 6 shot at winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get you guys started."

Several minutes later, everyone was standing on the lake's shore, ready to start. "Here we go, for a spot in the second round," Marc announced. "Survivors ready? GO!"

All 7 survivors quickly rushed into the ocean and started swimming. As they did, Branden and Duncan took an early lead over the others, although Liam was close behind. Branden continued pushing himself, allowing him to gain a huge lead over Duncan, and he soon reached the platform. As Branden took his key and dived back in, Duncan started to climb on to the platform, whilst the others still trailed, with Monica bringing up the rear.

Branden kept increasing his lead over the other Survivors, and soon he was halfway back as Duncan just dived off his platform and as Liam arrived to his. The moment Liam grabbed his first key and started back, Branden had already returned to the start with his first key, and was heading out again. However, fatigue was starting to show on Branden's face, and he was swimming a lot slower than his first lap.

As Branden slowly swam back to the platform, Duncan returned with his first key just as Cameron and Janelle grabbed their first keys; the two were nearly neck and neck. Liam was almost back with his first key as well, and the only reason Monica wasn't being lapped by Branden was that he had lost most of his energy getting his first key.

Branden and Duncan were both heading for their second keys as Levi collected his first key and started swimming back. Meanwhile, Liam had managed to return with his first key, and was also on his second lap.

Monica finally reached her platform and collected her first key. As she jumped off, however, Branden was climbing onto his own platform for his second key, and Duncan wasn't far behind.

As Branden leaped off with his second key, and Duncan had just pulled himself onto his own platform, Cameron and Janelle had returned their first keys, and it looked like Cameron had a slight lead.

Several moments later, Levi had returned with his first key and Liam managed to grab his second key as Cameron and Janelle were attempting to catch up to him. Shortly after that, Monica, Branden and Duncan all arrived to the beach in that order within 10 seconds of each other. As Monica swam back in to get her second key, Marc announced, "Branden and Duncan have both of their keys, they're moving on to the next round!" As he said this, Duncan pumped his fist and Branden collapsed on the ground.

When they heard Marc announce that Branden and Duncan had finished, Cameron and Janelle started to pick up the pace, each trying to outlast the other. As they collected their final keys and started to race back, Marc made another announcement: "Liam has both of his keys; he's moving on to the next round! There's only one spot left!"

Hearing that announcement made Levi pick up the pace now, even though he knew it was inevitable, and he actually managed to grab his second key and dive back in. However, as he did, Cameron and Janelle reached shore and ran as fast as they could. They arrived at their respective spots and…

*Click* *FLASH* …Marc had taken a photo. "I knew it was going to be a photo finish," he explained as the instant photograph was released from the camera. "Levi, Monica, you two are out," Marc announced. "Come on back." The two did so, although sadly.

Marc studied the picture intensely, waiting for it to fully develop. Eventually, however, he actually took off his sunglasses, although he had the cameramen position it so that his eyes couldn't be seen. Soon, however, Marc put his sunglasses back on and said, "After studying the photo, Janelle arrived at her station first, and she is going to the next round." Janelle cheered as Cameron shook his head in disgust.

Soon, Branden, Duncan, Liam and Janelle were all standing on the fifteen-foot high platforms. "Here we go, for a spot in the final round," Marc announced. "Survivors ready? GO!"

The four survivors started to use their keys to unlock their chests, and they all got them open at approximately the same time. As they picked out their puzzle pieces, Liam and Branden just scattered them on the table and attempted to work out combinations, while Janelle attempted studying the pieces and Duncan took pieces out of the box in small groups.

No one talked for several minutes, and the only notable thing about each of the survivors was that Branden seemed to be struggling compared to the others. Suddenly, however, Liam said, "I think I have it, Marc. Does the word happen to be 'Taiga'?"

"It is," Marc told him. "You may cross the balance beam."

"Sweet," Liam said as he grabbed his torch and attempted to cross. However, he only took a couple of steps when he fell into the water.

"You have to climb back up the ladder, Liam," Marc said as the boy swam back with his torch.

As Liam was climbing, Janelle suddenly yelled, "I've got it! It's 'Canmore'!"

"You're right, Janelle," Marc said. "You may cross."

Janelle grabbed her torch, but unlike Liam, she actually took her time crossing, and was already halfway across when Liam started to go back a second time. Suddenly, however, Branden banged his head against the railing of his platform, and the distraction of the noise caused Janelle to miss a step and fall into the water.

"Sorry, Janelle," Marc said. "You have to go back." Janelle swore silently as she swam back to the platform.

Liam was learning from his previous mistake, and he was crossing his balance beam slowly and carefully. Liam was about ¾ of the way across and Janelle had almost finished climbing back up, when Duncan suddenly asked, "Is my word 'Council'?"

"It is," Marc said. "You may go."

Duncan grabbed his torch and carefully tried crossing as Liam reached the final platform and attempted to light his torch, however, his fall had made the torch damp, and it was taking a while to light.

Janelle had finally managed to get back up, but she noticed that Duncan was going even slower than she was. She smiled, and she started to cross a second time, gaining ground on Duncan.

A few seconds later, however, Liam's torch finally ignited, and he set it in the designated placeholder. "Liam is moving on to the final round!" Marc announced. "Only one other person is going to get a spot."

On hearing this, Branden gave up altogether; he wasn't even halfway done his puzzle. Janelle, however, smirked as she passed Duncan on the balance beam. Duncan didn't seem to care, however; he was just taking his time.

Soon, Janelle reached the final platform and attempted to ignite her torch. It was damp as well, however, and it was taking a while, like Liam's. "Come on," Janelle said to herself, as the torch was refusing to light.

Duncan soon reached the final platform as well, causing Janelle to sweat. He stuck his torch into the pit, and it ignited instantly, due to it being completely dry. Duncan placed his torch into the second placeholder, and Marc announced, "Duncan is joining Liam in the final round!" Duncan cheered as Janelle fell to her knees.

Several minutes later, Liam and Duncan were holding Super Soakers and standing on the shore. "Here we go, for immunity," Marc announced. "Survivors ready? GO!"

Liam and Duncan started to pump their Super Soakers intensely, and about 30 seconds later they started to fire at their opponent's torches. Liam was just spraying his around everywhere while constantly pumping, whilst Duncan analyzed where each of his shots went and he started to pump and adjust to that.

Liam, using his haphazard technique, actually managed to make Duncan's torch sizzle a couple of times. Soon, however, he found that firing and pumping wasn't doing anything; he was out of ammo! He started to refill the tank in the lake, but Duncan had hit Liam's torch with one of his shots. The torch only sizzled, but Duncan knew what he had to do.

As Liam finished refilling his gun and started to pump again, Duncan took careful aim and let loose a long stream of water whilst constantly pumping. Within seconds, Liam's torch was extinguished.

"DUNCAN WINS IMMUNITY!" Marc announced as Duncan, Monica and Branden cheered.

"Congratulations, Duncan," Marc said as he placed the immunity around Duncan's neck. "You are safe at tonight's tribal council." He then turned to the others. "As for you six, tonight, one of you will be going home. Head on back to camp."

The seven survivors grabbed their stuff and headed back to camp.

Back at camp, the former Banff tribe grouped together quickly.

"Since Duncan won immunity, are we going with Branden tonight?" Janelle asked.

"It seems like it," Cameron responded.

Meanwhile, the former Prairie tribe had a secret meeting.

"Alright, guys," Duncan told them. "We're going to have to try and get Levi to flip tonight."

"Awesome!" said Branden.

"Branden, since you got the info from him, do you think I could take Levi for this one?" Duncan asked.

"Go ahead," Branden responded.

* * *

**Branden: "I can't believe we're finally about to flip the game on its head! This is so awesome! It's almost too good to be true!"**

* * *

Duncan walked and found Levi sitting by himself.

"Hey, Levi," Duncan said. "Mind if we chat for a minute?"

"Fire away," Levi responded.

"Levi, I was really wondering if you would be willing to flip the game around," Duncan explained.

* * *

**Levi: "I knew that this was coming, and as much as I like the idea, there is one thing that's stopping me, which I told Duncan."**

* * *

"Duncan, listen," Levi explained. "I really want to drag this game away from linearity, but there's one little problem: Liam is my friend, and whatever I do, I think he should be willing to do it as well."

* * *

**Duncan: "When Levi said that to me, I knew we had a problem. Liam doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who flips easily, meaning that we may have a problem on our hands."**

* * *

"If you're sure you want to stay with Liam, then could you ask him if he's willing to join us?" Duncan inquired.

"I can try," Levi asked, "but don't get your hopes up." With that, the two left.

Liam was puttering around in the forest when Levi came up behind him. "Liam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Levi asked.

"What is it?" Liam inquired.

"The Prairie tribe wants me to flip, but I'm not going to unless you do so," Levi responded.

"Dude are you serious?" Liam asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm completely serious," Levi responded.

* * *

**Liam: "In this game, there is one thing that motivates me to make moves; the numbers. Currently, where Levi and I are, we're guaranteed the final four. If we went with Prairie and betrayed Cameron and Janelle, we'd only make the final five. Not only that, but either way, we're on the outskirts. The difference is that we might be able to overpower Cameron and Janelle in a tiebreaker, while we'd be totally f**ked if we went with Prairie. So I don't really think it's a great idea."**

* * *

At about the same time, Janelle and Cameron were together again.

"Are you getting bad vibes?" Cameron asked.

Janelle thought for a moment, and then said, "A little bit."

* * *

**Cameron: "I'm worried about Liam and Levi. There's just this sinking feeling in the back of my head that they're going to flip tonight."**

* * *

Several hours later, the survivors made their way to Tribal Council, where Marc was waiting for them.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc said as the jury filed in. "Sean, John, Payton and Riley, who was voted off at the last tribal council."

"'Kay, guys," Marc said. "When we get down to such a small amount of people, the game starts to become more intense. Soon, you may have to start targeting your own friends in order to save your own skin. Janelle, does this concern you at all?"

"To some extent, yes," Janelle responded. "I mean, we still have an alliance, but when things get so small, people could start flipping if they think they have a better chance elsewhere."

"What about you, Duncan? Could the idea of a potential flip hurt you or help you?" Marc inquired.

"It can actually go either way," Duncan responded. "There's a chance we might get lucky, and someone else will flip to our side. On the other hand, someone on our side might flip to the majority if they think it might delay their demise."

"Monica, at the reward challenge, you won the video from home," said Marc. "Was it upsetting seeing your family again after such a long time?"

"It was," Monica responded, trying not to cry. "It just made me so happy to be able to see them again, and it made me realize how homesick I am."

"What about the rest of you?" Marc asked. "Are you guys homesick?"

Everyone said yes, although some said they weren't entirely homesick.

"Guys, let's just do a short exercise," Marc explained. "I'll go down the line, and I want each of you to tell me what you miss the most about home. Cameron, you first."

"My animé collection and career plans," said Cameron.

"My parents and scissors," said Branden.

"My family," said Monica.

"My friends and food," said Duncan.

"My optometrist," said Levi.

Liam paused for a second and then said, "Hair gel." Everyone giggled.

"Liam, what are you basing your vote on tonight?" Marc asked.

"Numbers," Liam said. "That's what's important to me."

"Very well," Marc said. "Before we get to the vote, Duncan, are you giving up immunity?"

"Hell, no!" Duncan responded.

"Okay," Marc said. "Duncan is immune, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Cameron, you're up."

One by one, the survivors cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Janelle: Branden: "I really wish it could be Duncan instead of you. But you're a bigger threat than Monica is."  
Branden: Cameron: "I can't believe we're about to win!"  
Levi: ???: "I wish it didn't have to come to this. Sorry."

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc said once all the votes had been cast. He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If someone has the hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it." Everyone gave him a confused glance. "Okay, I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Branden." Branden didn't look too surprised.

"Cameron." Cameron didn't look totally surprised, but he did look worried.

"Cameron. That's two votes Cameron."

"Branden. That's two votes Branden and Cameron." Branden was on the edge of his seat.

"Cameron. That's three votes Cameron." Cameron started breathing heavily as Marc revealed the next vote…

"Branden. That's three votes Branden and Cameron. One vote left."

Cameron was staring in complete shock, and you could swear you could hear him praying. Branden, on the other hand, looked excited, believing Cameron was going home. Duncan, however, locked eyes with Levi, who mouthed "I tried" back to him.

"12th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 5th member of our jury," Marc said as he revealed the vote…

"…Branden. You need to come bring me your torch." Branden looked completely shocked as he slowly brought his torch up to Marc. Cameron blew a sigh of relief, while Sean and John looked disappointed.

"Branden, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Branden sadly walked out of the tribal council area without even looking back.

"Although several of you expressed concern over flipping, it seems that whenever it happens, it sure didn't happen tonight," said Marc. "Grab your stuff, goodnight."

The remaining six survivors walked back to camp.

* * *

**Branden's final words: "My God. I can't believe we couldn't get Levi to flip. I mean, it seemed easy enough. What went wrong?"**

* * *

**Closing notes:** _And that's the end of Branden. When I first started writing this story, the IRL guy based on Branden was the closest to a friend I had, so I knew I couldn't let him win. So I just made him a regular gay guy who was just there. He didn't do much story-wise until the end, but that's okay._

_On the other hand, this is the episode where I think my story skills started to improve drastically, because Levi actually planned on doing something. What will happen next?_


	12. Episode 12

**Author's Not_e_**: _Finally, we've caught up. There are only three episodes left: what will happen? Stay tuned!_**  
**

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Branden became extremely cocky after the Prairie Underdogs successfully defeated the Banff alliance. Meanwhile, Levi started to think about turning the game on its head.

At the reward challenge, players learned how other people think of them in the coconut chop challenge, leading to several lulz thanks to commentary by Duncan, and Monica managed to win a video from home.

At Exile Island, Liam went crazy by looking for food. Meanwhile, Cameron explained to Janelle why he eliminated her in the reward challenge.

The next day, Branden interrogated Levi to see where the Banff tribe stood, but Levi saw right through the plan.

At the immunity challenge, Duncan managed to win a close victory over Liam, giving him a crucial immunity win.

That night, Duncan tried to get Levi to flip to the Prairie side, but Levi admitted that, although he wanted to, he didn't want to leave Liam out of the loop.

In the end, Liam refused to go along with Levi's plan of flipping, and Branden's cockiness cost him by having him voted out.

6 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 12**

Day 31

The tribe was very quiet that night. Pretty much all anyone was doing was sleeping.

* * *

**Monica: "Branden was voted out last night, and all that did was make me more nervous. I mean, now it seems like there's nothing stopping the Banff alliance from wiping Duncan and I out. Why would they go any other way?"**

* * *

The next morning, Duncan and Levi were having a short conversation.

"I'm sorry, Duncan," Levi apologized, "but Liam refused to budge. He keeps saying that numbers are the most important thing in this game."

"It's okay," Duncan responded. "I can understand why he would think that way. I mean, numbers determine how powerful a group is, and also how hard it would be to get to the end among that group."

* * *

**Duncan: "It seems Liam is refusing to switch, despite Levi's urgings. It seems that the only thing that can turn the game in the favour of Monica and I is individual immunity."**

* * *

"Listen, Duncan," Levi continued. "I'm going to keep asking him to see if he'll change his mind. If he does, I'll be sure to let you know. I still want to change this game up somehow. Linearity sucks."

"Thanks, Levi," said Duncan, and the two boys left.

* * *

**Levi: "I'm starting to lose a lot of my respect for Cameron and Janelle, because they act like they control the game. And in a sense, they do. That's why I want to get Liam out of his mindset as quickly as possible."**

* * *

Elsewhere, Cameron and Janelle were still together.

"Duncan is next, right?" Janelle asked.

"As long as he doesn't win immunity, yes," Cameron responded. "He's too big a threat, which is also why we have to make sure he doesn't win any more immunity challenges."

* * *

**Janelle: "I'm really starting to get annoyed with everyone on this island. Liam's a goofball, Monica is sneaky, Levi doesn't really do a lot, and even Cameron is becoming increasingly cocky. As for Duncan, he's a nice guy to have around, but he's too big of a threat to keep in this game. Still, there's a little part of me that wishes he would win the next immunity, just because he's a nice guy to be around."**

* * *

Several hours later, the remaining six survivors made their way to the challenge area. Marc was waiting for them, as usual.

"Are you guys ready for today's reward challenge?" Marc asked the group. They nodded, and Marc continued. "Today's challenge is a favourite of mine from Guatemala," Marc explained. "This is particularly because today, everyone will be getting a reward in some way." Everyone looked surprised, and they cheered.

"One by one, you will each shoot an arrow from the bow I have on the pedestal behind me into an area far beyond here. This area has about seven different circular sections, much like a dart board or curling lane. In the center of these sections is a post. After everyone has shot two arrows, all of which are a different colour, at the post, whoever's arrow is closest to the post wins reward. In the event of a tie, one more arrow will be shot by each person and the arrow that lands closest out of those two wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"Unfortunately for the producers, but fortunately for you guys, the only thing we can ever think of rewarding you guys with is food," Marc said. "The winner of this reward challenge will be able to eat a delicious meal of steak and lobster." Everyone drooled at the thought of more actual food. "Not only that, but everyone else will also get another meal, one that will be entirely dependant of where you placed in the reward challenge." Everyone cheered when it turned out that everyone would be getting to eat that night. "In addition, the winner will choose one person and their self to get an additional bonus, and one other person to be sent to Exile Island. Whoever is sent to Exile Island will still receive their meal, however. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get started."

A few moments later, the survivors had drawn for the order in which they would shoot. That order would be Levi, Janelle, Duncan, Liam, Cameron and Monica.

"Levi, you're up first," Marc said as the short kid grabbed the bow and one of his arrows.

As Levi attempted to line up his shot, he quickly realized that shooting a bow was much harder than it looks. Levi did his best to line up and such, but when he released his shot, the arrow landed nowhere near the center target, which was number 7.

"Levi's arrow landed just outside circle 2," Marc announced. "Not a good way to start. Janelle, you're up."

Janelle started off with the same problem that Levi had. However, she attempted to correct her grip as much as possible, and her arrow made a beautiful arc. However, it was still quite a bit off from the center.

"Janelle's arrow landed just inside circle 3," Marc announced. "That's a better one." Janelle pumped her fist as Marc said, "It's Duncan's turn."

Duncan took the bow in his hand and pulled it back without an arrow. He appeared to be trying to figure out what would be the right grip. After several minutes, he finally grabbed an arrow, pulled it back on the bow's string, and released.

"Wow!" Marc exclaimed. "On his first try, Duncan landed in the middle of circle 4, literally halfway to the center. Not a bad first shot." Duncan did a little dance as Marc said, "Your turn, Liam."

Liam did exactly what Levi did: he took absolutely no time figuring out how to use the bow, and he botched his arrow.

"Liam's arrow barely made it to the first circle," Marc announced. "That's not good. It's Cameron's turn, now."

Cameron, like Duncan, tried to figure out beforehand what the best way to use the bow was. After several minutes of inspection, Cameron finally took an arrow, lined up carefully, and fired it. His arrow went straight down the middle, but it was a little short.

"Cameron's arrow landed just outside circle 6," said Marc as Cameron pumped his fist. "That was an excellent shot. Monica, it's your turn."

Monica took the bow and tried to figure out how to use it like Duncan and Cameron did. However, when she finally did fire it, her fingers slipped, and the arrow botched itself.

"It looks like Monica's barely made it inside the first circle," Marc said as Monica sadly walked back. "Alright, here are the current standings: Cameron is in 1st at the far section of circle 5, Duncan is in 2nd at the middle of circle 4, Janelle is in 3rd at the starting point of circle 3, Levi is in 4th at the far point of circle 1, and Monica and Liam are tied for last, as they are both barely inside circle 1. Therefore, the second round's order will be Liam, Monica, Levi, Janelle, Duncan and Cameron. Remember, only your closest arrow counts. Liam, you're up."

Liam grabbed the bow again, but this time he seemed to take his time with lining the arrow up. When he released his shot, the arrow landed much closer to the center.

"Liam's arrow is now in the middle of circle 3, putting him in 3rd," Marc said. "He cannot win, but he is no longer in last. Monica, you're up."

Monica took the bow, lined it up, and shot again. Unfortunately, although it was much better than her last shot, the wind shifted it off course a little.

"Monica's arrow landed in the end of circle 2, moving her up to 5th," Marc said. "Levi is the only one who can change where either he or Monica stays. Oh, and you're up."

Levi took the bow again, but when he tried firing, the arrow went way off course.

"Levi's arrow didn't even land in the area," Marc said. "He is now in last place. It's Janelle's turn, now."

Janelle took a deep breath as she grabbed the bow and pulled back an arrow. She made sure to line up carefully, and she released the string. She closed her eyes as she released it, leaving Marc to determine where it landed.

"Janelle's second arrow has landed in the start of circle 5, boosting her up into 2nd place," said Marc, and Janelle had the biggest smile on her face. "It's Duncan's turn."

Duncan took the bow and one arrow again, but this time he stuck his finger into his mouth, pulled it out, and stuck it up into the air to test the wind. When he did, he pulled his arrow back and let it fly. Everyone watched with awe as it soared through the air and landed.

"Duncan's arrow has landed just outside the center circle!" Marc exclaimed. "He's now in first place!" Duncan pumped his fist as Monica cheered for him. "Here's where we stand," Marc said. "Levi is guaranteed last, Monica is 5th, Liam is 4th, and Janelle is 3rd. Cameron's last shot will determine whether he or Duncan gets 1st. He needs a bulls-eye to win."

Cameron took the bow and the last arrow, and quickly did the sign of the cross. He tried to measure everything: the wind, the amount of power he'd need, where to position the arrow, etc. Finally, he pulled the arrow back, and let it loose, and the projectile went soaring.

"Cameron's arrow," Marc said, "has great aim, but it over shot the center, and instead landed in the middle of circle 6. DUNCAN WINS REWARD!"

"Yes!" Duncan shouted as Cameron sighed and walked back.

"Congratulations, Duncan," Marc said. "You get to have a big dinner of steak and lobster." Duncan cheered at those words. "First off, however, you have to choose someone to go to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

"Cameron," answered Duncan.

"Very well," Marc said. "Cameron, step into the teleportation pod, where you will be taken to Exile Island. Your dinner will be teleported to you in a few minutes, and you will return at the next immunity challenge." Cameron sighed again as he stepped into the teleportation pod and disappeared.

"As for the rest of you, follow me to the dining hall you'll be eating at," Marc said, and everyone else cheered as they followed.

When the five survivors arrived at the dining hall, they discovered some very important things: first of all, it was air conditioned, which was a welcome sigh of relief; secondly, there were two dining tables: one round one with two different seats, and one slightly larger one with four; finally, there was a maitre d' waiting for them as well, which meant only one thing: FOOD!

"Were going to do this in positional order," Marc said as six chefs with covered platters entered the room from the kitchen. "To start with, Duncan," Marc pointed at Duncan as he spoke these words, "take a seat at the round table." Duncan did so. "As the winner of the challenge, your dinner is…" one chef put his platter down in front of Duncan and revealed the meal, "… steak and lobster. Also, in addition to the free glass of clean water that you and everyone will be getting, you will have unlimited access to a wide selection of beverages. Non-alcoholic, of course." Duncan cheered one more time. "You can begin eating once everything else is taken care of," Marc instructed, and he turned to the others.

"Next is Cameron, who is at Exile Island," Marc said. "He will be getting…" another chef revealed the meal on his platter, "…some roast beef and veggies. We will be sending the meal to him right now, along with a glass of water." The chef placed the meal and a glass onto a different teleporter, where they disappeared.

"Everyone else, sit down at the big table, with the higher-positioned person on the left," Marc ordered, and the survivors did so. "Janelle, as you are third place, you will be getting…" a chef placed his dish in front of her and lifted the cover, "…pork chops and chicken, with a side of carrots." Janelle thanked Marc and the chef for the dinner.

"Liam, you were fourth, and your dinner is…" another chef revealed his platter to Liam, "…a hamburger with all the garnishings to the side, which you can put on yourself."

"Not bad at all," Liam said, and he thanked the chef.

"Monica, as fifth place, you will be getting…" another chef lifted his platter's lid, "…a peanut butter sandwich." Monica thanked her chef as well.

"And Levi, you were last place," Marc said. "However, you still get…" the last chef revealed Levi's dish, "…a plate of rice."

"That's okay," Levi said. "Thanks." All of the chefs left the room once this was done.

"Before you start to eat, there's one more thing we have to take care of," Marc announced. "Duncan, as the winner, you will get to choose one other person sitting at the table across from you. This person, while not being able to have any of your meal, will also get unlimited access to the beverages menu. Also, both you and this person will be able to stay in the back room, which has very comfortable beds, over night."

Everyone suddenly looked at Duncan with pleading eyes. Duncan looked over all of them, and then said, "While I'm tempted to take someone else, I'm going to have to go with Monica."

"Fine then," Marc said as Monica cheered. "Monica, take your sandwich and go join Duncan at his table. None of his steak and lobster can be touched by you, but you will be able to order as many drinks as you'd like." Monica picked up her sandwich and walked over to Duncan, who she hugged.

"For the rest of you, you have one hour to eat before it's time to head back to camp," Marc explained. "Until then, bon appétit!" And with that, he left the area as the survivors started to chow down.

Several hours later, the three other survivors had long since left the building, and Duncan and Monica were getting ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**Monica: "I was so happy that Duncan chose me to stay with him overnight here. I just wish that this wasn't probably our last chance to be on a reward together."**

* * *

"Did you eat well, Monica?" Duncan asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. The air was still humid from the shower's steam.

"Sure did," Monica responded. "It just upsets me that, when we get back, the others aren't going to keep us in."

"Hey," Duncan said while walking to her. "Don't be so pessimistic. Levi still wants to flip. He just said that he's having problems with Liam, and he's trying to figure something out."

"I sure hope you're right," Monica responded, and she walked to her bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

**Duncan: "I really hope Levi is pulling as many strings as possible. If he isn't, we're in big trouble, and he no longer has my jury vote if he makes it to the end."**

* * *

Day 32

The next morning, before Duncan and Monica returned, Levi was talking to Liam in the shelter.

"Liam, buddy, please listen to me," Levi pleaded. "If we split from Cameron and Janelle and join the Prairie guys, the jury could consider it to be a big move; our chances of getting votes from them would improve exponentially!"

* * *

**Liam: "When Levi came up to me this morning asking about the mutiny again, this time I actually listened, seeing as how the numbers are the same no matter what we do."**

* * *

"You make a compelling argument, Levi," Liam responded. "But let me ask you something; why did you get this idea in the first place?"

"Honestly, it was partially for the reason I just told you," Levi answered. "But it was also partially because I just wanted to shake things up, you know what I'm saying? I don't like it when things are predictable."

* * *

**Levi: "Hopefully, Liam will at least consider this idea. I like Monica and Duncan; I want them to at least have a small chance left."**

* * *

Liam smiled. "Well, I'll think about it, Levi," he said. "While I do, I'm gonna take a nap," and he quickly fell asleep as Levi sighed and walked out of the shelter.

Janelle, who was cooking breakfast, took a quick glance at the two.

* * *

**Janelle: "Liam and Levi do talk a lot, but I'm getting more and more nervous lately, because their talks seem to be more serious than usual."**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Exile Island, Cameron was sitting under a tree whilst eating roast beef, staring at the sky, and contemplating life and the future. It was literally as boring as it sounds.

* * *

**Cameron: "After the roast beef was teleported here, I decided to ration it for my stay on Exile Island. After all, it is pretty much the only food I'm gonna get out here. Actually, while I was resting, I decided to check out the immunity idol clues again, just for the hell of it. I know that the thing is gone now, but I still just wanted to see them."**

* * *

Cameron stood up and walked to where the clues were stored. When he reached them sand counted them, he gave a weak smile. "Just as I thought; there are no new clues whatsoever." He was about to go back to his tree, but suddenly, something about the first clue caught his eye. Cameron walked over to it, looked at it, and gasped.

* * *

**Cameron: "When I saw what was written on the clue, I quickly realized that it wasn't the same clue. In fact, I looked at all of the clues, and they were all different from what I remember. It could mean only one thing; there's a new immunity idol hidden somewhere!"**

* * *

Instead of returning to his tree, Cameron instead took all of the clues and started looking for a spot to dig. "If I can get this idol, it's smooth sailing for me to the final three," Cameron said to himself.

Later that night, after Duncan and Monica returned from their reward, Levi was walking with them through the woods.

"So, Levi," Duncan said quietly, "have you managed to sway Liam over?"

"I don't know yet," Levi responded. "He said I made a compelling argument and that he would think about it, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet."

All of the sudden, Liam smashed through the vegetation in front of the three, and they all jumped several feet into the air.

"Nap's over," said Liam.

"Dude, two things, all right?" Levi told Liam. "First off, don't scare us like that. And secondly, what do you mean, 'Nap's over'?"

Liam smiled. "By 'Nap's over', I mean that I'm finished with my nap," he responded. "Remember what I said earlier? 'While I think about it, I'm gonna take a nap'. I did, and the nap's over, meaning I'm done thinking about it."

Duncan and Monica's hearts skipped a beat. "So what's the conclusion?" Monica asked.

"I'm all for it," Liam responded. "The numbers are the same either way, but people might think that flipping would make one more worthy of the million bucks. I'm sorry I didn't join to save Branden, guys, but I'm willing to make up for it now."

* * *

**Monica: "Thank God for Liam's decision and Levi's method of persuasion! It looks like Duncan and I still might have a chance after all."**

* * *

Duncan put his hand in the middle of the group. "Us to the final four, deal?" he asked.

Monica, Liam and Levi joined their hands with Duncan's. "Deal," they all said.

* * *

**Liam: "I'm going to be so happy to see Cameron blindsided tomorrow. I wish I could see what his face is going to look like now."**

* * *

As the four separated, however, no one noticed another rustling in the bushes near them.

* * *

**Janelle: "Those little pricks think that they can just betray us like that? I swear to God, those punks and the Prairie dogs are going down."**

* * *

Day 33

As the survivors woke up that day, Duncan quickly talked with Monica.

"Monica," Duncan said, "just in case things don't work out, I want you to promise me you'll try your hardest to win immunity today. It's our only backup plan."

"All right," Monica responded.

* * *

**Duncan: "I sure hope that this works out. If it doesn't I think it's all over for me."**

* * *

Later that day, the survivors made their way to the challenge area, where Marc was waiting.

"We will now bring in Cameron from Exile Island," Marc announced as Cameron appeared from the teleporter, looking a lot healthier than most people do after coming from Exile.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first. Duncan, I'm going to need the immunity back." Duncan handed it back to Marc. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge will not require you to use all five senses," Marc explained. "This is because you will all be blindfolded. On my go, you will try to navigate through a maze and find your way to the end. There will be two checkpoints on the way there, both which have a gate locked with a rope, blocking all entrance. This rope must be untied in order to go through to the next section, and only the first to arrive at the checkpoint has to do it. Not only that, but remember that you are all blindfolded. When you arrive at the end, which you will be able to tell because a large net will be in the way, you may take off your blindfold, scramble over the net, and attempt to solve a simple puzzle with a word on it. The first person to do so wins immunity, and is guaranteed a 1 in 5 shot at winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get you guys set up."

Several minutes later, the survivors all had blindfolds on them and were at the beginning of the maze. "Here we go," Marc announced. "For immunity and a spot in the final 5. Survivors ready? GO!"

The survivors started to look… I mean, feel their way through the maze. Every second, someone was crashing into the bars that represented the walls, making the whole thing look like a half-assed Three Stooges short. In fact, Liam just kept walking down one horizontal path, never even trying to go forward.

After several minutes of hilarious antics, Duncan finally ran into what he figured was the gate. He quickly started searching for the rope that tied the gate closed, but he was having problems there, too. Meanwhile, Levi hit his head on one of the bars, knocking him to the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark," Marc commented.

Duncan finally found the rope and started to untie it, but as he did, he felt something push him from behind. It was Cameron, but he couldn't tell until Cameron spoke up.

"Awesome," Cameron whispered. "This means I don't have to work on it."

"Bugger," Duncan muttered as he continued to untie, eventually getting it off and opening the gate. Duncan and Cameron pushed through at the exact same time, and Monica was only slightly behind them.

"Duncan, Cameron and Monica are all through the first checkpoint," Marc announced.

There were more hilarious hi-jinks, including people bumping into bars, each other, and, in Liam's case, stuck in the same area without making any progress. Levi had now finally made it through the first checkpoint, while Cameron, Duncan and Monica were still fumbling around in area two. However, Janelle made it through the first gate just as someone reached the second gate.

Monica was surprised when she bumped into the closed gate. She soon started fumbling around for the rope, and as she started to untie it, she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to yell with shock.

"Is that you, Monica?" a voice asked, obviously in disbelief.

"Duncan?" Monica asked. "Yes, it's me."

"Great!" Duncan said. "I'm glad you're giving it your all."

As Monica continued to untie the rope, she said, "Duncan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Duncan inquired.

"When the door is open, don't follow me," she continued. "If you go the other way, the chance of one of us finding the end is more likely."

"I've got it," Duncan responded.

Monica soon managed to open the gate, and she and Duncan stepped through and headed off in separate directions. Cameron, however, was close behind them.

"Monica and Duncan are through the second checkpoint, and Cameron is coming up on it quickly," Marc announced. "Levi and Janelle are still searching through area two, and Liam is…" Marc suddenly broke out laughing when he saw that Liam was no longer even in the course. "Liam is getting much closer!" Marc yelled as a joke.

"Really?" Liam asked. "Because I can't find anything."

Monica, Duncan and Cameron continued to fumble through the last area, and Levi soon joined them once he reached the second checkpoint. However, someone ran into the net at the end of the course after another ten minutes or so.

"Is this it?" Duncan asked as he patted the net. "It is!"

"Duncan has reached the net!" Marc announced. "He may take off the blindfold, climb over and solve the puzzle."

Duncan quickly ripped off his blindfold and climbed over the net, just as Janelle entered the final area. As he looked at the puzzle, he couldn't help but smile; it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but this puzzle was much easier than other ones he had done.

As Duncan worked on his puzzle, someone else walked into the net. "Cameron has found the net, he can take his blindfold off," Marc announced. Cameron ripped off his blindfold without another thought, but he heard Marc yell, "Monica's arrived as well, she can take her blindfold off."

Duncan was still working on his puzzle as Cameron arrived at the station and Monica was climbing over the net. When Cameron saw the puzzle, he smirked too at its lack of difficulty, and quickly began to solve it.

Meanwhile, Liam was still trying to find the first checkpoint when his hand touched something warm. "Who is that?" he asked.

"It's Marc," the host responded. "You're not even in the course anymore."

"You're kidding," Liam responded as he ripped off his blindfold. When he saw everyone else and Marc standing beside him, he said, "Aw, man!" and sat on the ground.

"Liam has given up!" Marc announced. "Duncan, Cameron and Monica are all scrambling to finish that puzzle, and Levi is just arriving."

Levi jumped over the climbing net and quickly went to his station, but the moment he started to work on the puzzle, a voice yelled, "I think I've got it, Marc!"

Marc yelled, "Everybody stop!" They did so, and Marc went over to the puzzle area and looked at the puzzle of the guy who announced he was finished.

"The word says 'Victory' and every piece has been fit in correctly," Marc said. "He has it. DUNCAN WINS IMMUNITY AGAIN!"

Duncan started to cheer and hugged Monica, while Janelle took off her blindfold and gave off a loud sigh. Liam was still pissed off about how much he sucked at this challenge, and Levi just stood quietly with a weak smile. Cameron, however, just shrugged and gave Duncan a congratulatory handshake.

"Congratulations Duncan, on your third immunity win, and second consecutive win," Marc said as he placed the immunity around Duncan's neck. "You are safe tonight at tribal council, and you're guaranteed a one in five chance at winning this game." He turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, Liam, Monica, Levi, Cameron, Janelle, one of you will be going home tonight," he said. "You have the rest of the day to figure out who that's going to be. Head back to camp."

The survivors grabbed their things and walked back to camp.

Duncan, Liam, Monica and Levi made one last quick get-together that night.

* * *

**Duncan: "This is it. Tonight is make or break for my game. If the plan fails, I still might have a chance, but I'd have to think of something completely different."**

* * *

"So we all vote for Cameron tonight?" Duncan asked.

"Of course," Liam replied.

"Then let's do this," Monica said as the group joined hands for a moment and then left.

* * *

**Levi: "I noticed that Branden tended to do a lot of spying when he was still here. I hope that the others haven't learned anything from him."**

* * *

Meanwhile, however, Janelle walked up to Cameron.

"What is it?" Cameron asked. "And no, I didn't save you roast beef. Do not even ask."

"This goes way beyond roast beef, Cameron, and I never thought I'd say that," Janelle responded. "I came to tell you that yesterday, I found out that Liam and Levi are planning on flipping."

Cameron's eyes widened. "You're kidding me," he stated.

"No," Janelle argued. "I'm dead serious. The Prairie dogs already know and are going along with it."

Cameron's fists clenched together as if they were squeezing rotten peaches, and you could hear his teeth grit against each other. "Those traitorous sons-of-…" he started to say, and then, suddenly, he seemed to calm down slightly. His face was still angry, but he no longer looked tense. "All right, this doesn't change anything," Cameron stated. "We still vote for Monica tonight."

Janelle looked shocked. "Are you sure?" she inquired. "I mean, why don't we take one of the boys out?"

"Don't worry about them," Cameron assured her. "They'll get their comeuppance soon enough."

"But, they still outnumber us!" Janelle half-shouted, in a panic. "What good will it do to just stick with the plan?"

"I said don't worry!" Cameron answered. "I have it all under control. And I believe I can get the boys to stick with us."

* * *

**Janelle: "I really don't understand Cameron, or even completely trust him anymore. He almost never tells me anything other than what I should do, and he says he'll take care of the rest. I've almost had enough of it."**

* * *

* * *

**Cameron: "I'll show Liam and Levi why you don't f*** with me. I swear, no matter what they claim their loyalties are, and no matter what the outcome of tonight's vote is, one of those boys is next."**

* * *

That night, the six survivors made their way to Tribal Council, where Marc was waiting for them.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc said once the survivors had been seated, and the jury started to file in. "Sean, John, Payton, Riley and Branden, voted out at the last tribal council.

"Now that we're down to six, I can guess that things are starting to become a little paranoid," Marc commented. "You feel like that there are some people that you can no longer trust, and more that you can feel a little more open to. All in all, the game starts to become very individual. Do you agree with this, Janelle?"

"I do," Janelle responded. "The further I progress in this game, the more I feel like there are people I can't trust, and it does start to make me paranoid. I think it would make anyone but the most foolish people paranoid."

"Duncan," Marc continued, "is being paranoid about other people necessarily a bad thing?"

"It usually is," Duncan responded. "If you're too paranoid about someone or something, it can come back to bite you in the butt eventually. It's good to be a little paranoid or suspicious in order to try and combat any surprises, but if you go too far, that's when you start to fall."

"Levi, would you be paranoid in a situation like this?" Marc inquired.

"I should be, and even if I won't admit it, I probably am a little worried, scared, or paranoid deep down," Levi answered. "I mean, someone might think that they're getting a raw deal and decide to cut someone off. Namely, me." There were some short chuckles from the survivors and the jury, and even Marc smiled. "Seriously, though," Levi continued, "someone might even change things up completely for no real strategic reason. Like they just wanted to shake things up, or maybe for the lulz."

"What about you, Monica," Marc asked. "Are you paranoid?"

"I am very paranoid tonight, and I have every reason to be," Monica responded. "Duncan has immunity, meaning that I'm the next logical step on the chopping block. I even brought my stuff tonight, I'm that paranoid. I'm hoping something changes, but I'm still nervous. I always am."

"Alright," Marc said, "before we get to the vote, Duncan, you have individual immunity. Do you want to give it to someone else?"

Duncan glanced at Monica for a second, and then said, "I thought a little about it, but I still think I'm going to keep it."

"Fine," Marc replied. "Duncan has immunity; you cannot vote for him, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Cameron, you're up."

One by one, the survivors cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Levi: Cameron: "Finally, I get to see you go down, and the game become more interesting."  
Janelle: Monica: "I really wish I could vote for Liam or Levi, but this is what I was told to do."

When the votes had all been cast, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now's the time to play it."

Like the previous night, most people gave Marc a confused glance. Cameron, however, smirked as he took something out of his pocket and stood up. Everyone looked at Cameron and gasped when he walked over to Marc and handed him a little figurine. "By the way, it would be nice if you had actually told us that you had replaced the idol and changed the clues," Cameron told Marc.

"And spoil the fun?" Marc retorted as Cameron sat back down. "The rules of Survivor state that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, no votes cast against them will count," Marc explained. "This is the hidden immunity idol. All votes cast against Cameron are negated. I'll read the votes." Everyone except Cameron and Janelle couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"First vote: Cameron. That vote does not count." Cameron gave an evil smirk as the other survivors just stared ahead with open mouths. Liam and Levi were particularly shocked.

"Cameron. This one doesn't count, either."

"Cameron. Nor does this one." Cameron looked at Duncan and said, "Aw, did I ruin your little plan?" in a mocking voice.

"Cameron. Another null vote." Levi started to hit himself.

"Monica. That's one vote Monica." Monica's eyes widened as Duncan came to a slow realization. Liam and Levi put their hands in their faces while Cameron and Janelle high-fived.

"13th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 6th member of our jury," Marc said as he revealed the last vote. "Monica. You need to come bring me your torch." Monica looked incredibly depressed as she gave Duncan a hug and took her torch up to Marc. Cameron still had a victorious look on his face, while Sean, John and Branden looked away. Duncan, on the other hand, had his face in his hands, and it looked like he might start to cry.

"Monica, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out her torch. "It's time to go." Monica gave everyone one last weak smile as she walked away.

"As you can see, the immunity idol never truly dies until after the final four in this game," Marc explained. "This means that, if you weren't paranoid before, paranoia should be taking over now. Grab your stuff, goodnight."

The remaining five survivors walked back to camp, and Duncan kept his eyes closed and his head down.

* * *

**Monica's final words: "They found out. I don't know how, but Cameron and Janelle found out. But if it wasn't for that damned immunity idol, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Duncan, kick their asses!"**


	13. Episode 13

**Author's Note**: _I decided to update on Saturday, because more people are likely to see it then. Anyways, this episode is shorter than the last two, but still pretty long. Enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Monica and Duncan became concerned that their games were over, due to Liam refusing to swap. Meanwhile, Janelle was starting to trust Cameron less and less.

At the reward challenge, everyone got a bite to eat, but Duncan and Monica got extra with free drinks and an overnight stay at a lodge.

On Exile Island, Cameron discovered that a new idol had been buried, and he started to look for it.

Later, Liam told Levi, Monica and Duncan that he was now willing to flip. Unfortunately for them, Janelle had heard them talking.

At the immunity challenge, everyone bungled around a bit, but Duncan walked away with immunity and Liam walked away with the shame of actually going off the course.

That night, Janelle told Cameron that Liam was planning on flipping, to which Cameron told Janelle that he had everything under control.

In the end, Cameron had actually re-discovered the idol, and Monica was eliminated.

5 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 13**

Day 34

As the tribe started to go to sleep that night, Duncan didn't. He just stayed up most of the night, thinking.

* * *

**Duncan: "That's it. Cameron figured the plan out, Monica is gone, and I'm probably their next target. I can't say that my game is officially screwed yet; I'm pretty sure Liam and Levi are still with me. The problem is that I'm the last of the Prairie tribe. I have no real friends left, and it means that even if I find a way through this mess, I'll still be on the outcast. I think that, with some effort and luck, I can make the final 3. But after that, my only hope is immunity."**

* * *

Levi may have gotten some sleep that night, but he was still spending most of the morning thinking.

* * *

**Levi: "Somehow, Cameron found out about the plan. If Duncan is still with us, then it's not a big problem. We still have the majority. Right now, my main concern is keeping the target off of my back, as Cameron and Janelle are still probably fumed with us."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron and Janelle were talking with each other.

"So it's either Liam or Levi next," Cameron explained. "No matter what happens, one of them is going tonight."

"What if Duncan doesn't win immunity?" Janelle asked. "Shouldn't we take him out then?"

"Janelle, I told you that one of them was going no matter what," Cameron told her, exasperated. "We're sparing Duncan for now."

* * *

**Janelle: "My God, he's done it. Cameron has gone completely nuts and can't think about anything but revenge! We need to take out Duncan the moment the opportunity arrives. Who cares what you promised? Taking out Duncan is common sense!"**

* * *

Several hours later, the survivors made their way to the challenge area, where Marc was waiting for them. Spread out before them was a complicated mass of bars and ropes, as well as a huge covering of some sort beside Marc.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" asked Marc. Everyone nodded. "Today's challenge is based on mazes. You're playing for a reward today, and it is a good one.

"Each of you will start in one of these five lanes," Marc explained as he pointed them out, each with a set of bars and ropes. "Your hands will be tied together, and the rope they are tied with will be interlocked with the rope maze that twists around the wooden bars. On my go, you will navigate your hands and body around the bar to reach the end of the rope maze. When you have finished the rope maze, you will be able to free your hands from the rope tying them together and proceed to a labyrinth puzzle, where you will have to maneuver a ball from a starting point to the end by tilting the sides of the table without falling in a hole. The first person to finish their maze wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"Seeing as how this is the last reward challenge, we thought it would only be fair to give you this," Marc said as he dropped the covering that was next to him. "A brand new freaking car." The survivors all mouth dropped at the exclamation and started into the clichéd reaction shots to the reveal. They skipped over the manufacturer and model detail due to copyright reasons, as well as general laziness. "Now, you won't actually be able to drive this baby until you have your licenses," Marc explained, "but when that day comes, this thing is all yours. Worth playing for?" All of the survivors enthusiastically nodded. "Then let's get you guys set up."

A few minutes later, the survivors were all tied up in their respective lanes. "Here we go," Marc announced. "For reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

The five survivors started to rush through the maze. As they twisted and tumbled over and under the bars to follow the rope, you could easily tell that some people were getting banged up by the grunts they were making. So far, it seemed like Duncan and Janelle were in the lead, with Liam bringing up the rear. That was, however, until the first bar fence, which confused everyone.

"Damn, this is hard," Duncan said as he tried to navigate around one of the bars, eventually landing painfully on his head.

Due to Duncan and Janelle struggled with the fence, Levi and Cameron soon caught up with them. Cameron was finding similar problems to what Duncan and Janelle were facing, but Levi didn't seem to be having too much trouble.

"And we go over, and under over here, and over right here, too," Levi was muttering to himself as he maneuvered over and under the poles of the fence.

"Show off," Cameron mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, Duncan finally managed to make it out of the fence. However, Levi had made up lots of ground, and he was out of his fence the moment Liam reached his.

Duncan and Levi kept racing along their ropes, and they soon came to the penultimate obstacle; a ladder/net hybrid. "You've got to be kidding me," Duncan commented to himself, exasperated.

Duncan started to climb through the ladder, or fence, or net, or whatever the hell it was, making sure to maneuver correctly so that neither he nor the rope would get tangled up. However, Levi was right behind him, and Janelle had finally gotten out of her first fence obstacle and was currently rushing to catch up with the boys.

As Levi and Duncan continued to weave their way through the huge tower-like wooden net, Duncan soon ran into a problem; he had positioned himself into an awkward angle, making it impossible to move forward or backward, and also causing him a great deal of pain.

"Dammit," he muttered, trying to prevent himself from yelling out. "Gotta increase the slack," he said as he started to loosen the rope as much as possible. "It's the only way."

Unfortunately for Duncan, Levi easily managed to overtake him while he was stuck in his little predicament. Duncan had finally loosened himself enough to move as Levi finished the leg, and also as Janelle was starting to climb the net and as Cameron finished with the first fence.

Levi's race section was almost over. After a little more maneuvering over the post he was attached to, he reached the end, and his hands were free from the post. He quickly cut through his rope handcuffs using the conveniently-placed blade, used for all of your rope-cutting needs, and rushed over to the labyrinth table. As he started to maneuver his ball through the maze, Duncan had finished the course and was attempting to cut off his handcuffs. Liam, meanwhile, had finally finished his first section, and Cameron and Janelle were still trying to get through the giant ladder-thingy.

Levi's ball quickly fell through one of the holes that were on the table, forcing him to start over again as Duncan joined him. Together, they tried to get their balls into the warm pocket, where they would obtain sweet victory. Unfortunately, they kept failing to achieve such a reward, as their balls kept falling through the holes.

Janelle had finally finished the course and was just joining the boys on the maze. Duncan looked mad that the others were starting to catch up, but he kept concentrating. The trio's balls kept falling through the holes, creating narrative which the writer is trying to express as innuendo, but the more he thinks about it, the less he believes he was successful in creating said innuendo properly.

Several minutes later, Cameron had just finished the course and was cutting his handcuffs off. Ironically, the moment he had his hands free was also the moment someone managed to get their ball into the winners' cup…

"LEVI WINS THE REWARD OF THE BIG FRICKING CAR!" Marc announced at the top of his lungs while Levi did a little dance that mostly involved pumping his fist. Liam and Janelle looked incredibly disappointed, but Cameron and Duncan didn't look that unhappy.

"Congratulations, Levi," Marc said to the lucky winner. "As the winner of this challenge, you've won the big-ass car that every kid only dreams of. It will be waiting for you once we get back to civilization. But first, you must choose one person to go to Exile Island. Who's it going to be?"

Levi looked at the remaining four standing away from him. He thought hard for a second, and then he said, "Sorry, Liam, but it's you."

"Alright then," Marc said. "Liam, step into the teleporter, where you will be taken to Exile Island until the next immunity challenge." Liam looked shocked that he was chosen to go, but he obeyed and walked into the teleporter. "As for the rest of you," Marc said, "I have noting for you. Grab your stuff, guys. Head back to camp."

The four survivors walked back to camp, but for once, Levi was holding his head high.

Back at camp, everyone was congratulating Levi on his win.

"Nice job on winning that car today, Levi," Duncan told him while slapping him on the back.

Levi smiled. "Thank you, Duncan," he responded. "Thank you guys on being so glad for me winning the thing. It's actually kind of weird. I thought you'd guys would die to get a sweet-ass car like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Janelle assured him. "It's a nice car and everything, but there's still always the money."

* * *

**Cameron: "I actually planned on throwing today's challenge. I am aware of the so-called "car curse" of Survivor. Supposedly, this curse states that in every season, the person who wins a car in the reward challenge never goes on to win the game. That's why I never planned on trying to win today's challenge. In fact, I now have more of an incentive to bring Levi as far as possible, because I now know that he can't win."**

* * *

"So, who wants bison?" Duncan asked as he set the fire up.

* * *

**Levi: "Everyone's been congratulating me on winning the car. They're all being friendlier than usual, and I don't know why. It's almost like they're glad that they _didn't_ get the car.**

* * *

At Exile Island, Liam was sitting under a tree, thinking about things.

* * *

**Liam: "I have no idea why Levi chose to send me to Exile. I thought that we were friends. I mean, there's barely any food here on Exile, and it's lonely and boring. Why would he send me here?"**

* * *

Liam finally stood up and looked around at the area that had the clues for the immunity idol. When he looked inside, however, he found a pedestal that wasn't there before. He walked up to it and read it.

"To the person who was sent to Exile Island," Liam read. "You are the last person to visit this island. There is still a hidden immunity idol that is good for two more tribal councils, but this is your last chance to find it. It is up to you to decide what to do before you head back."

Liam stepped back and looked at the walls of the clue area. He smiled as he went back to his tree and lied under it.

* * *

**Liam: "I know that the mutiny failed, but I don't feel threatened in the slightest. Duncan is still on the outskirts of the tribe, meaning that he's the primary target. I'm not going to bother looking for a hidden immunity idol I don't need. Instead, I'm going to relax and conserve my energy for the next challenge."**

* * *

Day 35

The next morning, Cameron confronted Levi in the woods.

"Alright, Levi start talking," Cameron demanded as he backed Levi up against a tree. "Why did you do it?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Levi stuttered.

"Don't give me any of this 'I don't know' bullshit, Levi!" Cameron sneered. "You know very well what I'm talking about. Why did you and Liam do it?"

"I… I still don't know what…"

"I'm talking about why you and Liam decided to vote for me!" Cameron yelled.

Levi gulped. "Okay, I'll tell you," he said.

"Good," Cameron replied as he backed off. "Now start talking."

"Alright, three days ago, Liam came up to me," Levi explained. "He said, 'hey Levi, do you want to hear something?' I said yes, and then he explained to me that he wanted to mutiny, thinking that pulling a move off like that would give the jury incentive to vote for us if we made the finals. I agreed. That's why we voted for you."

Cameron's frown dropped a little. "Thank you, Levi," Cameron responded. "I'm glad we had this talk." With that, he walked away, not noticing that Levi was grinning devilishly.

* * *

**Levi: "Cameron was quite… intimidating in his interrogation methods. But still, being able to bullshit him to his face was one of the most satisfying things I've done this whole game. I was the one who came up with the idea to mutiny, not Liam. But if Cameron thinks Liam was behind it, it could mean a few more days out here for me."**

* * *

A bit later, Janelle was talking with Cameron as well.

"Are you sure you want to vote Liam out before Duncan?" Janelle inquired.

"I'm positive," Cameron responded. "Duncan deserves to be here more. Besides, I said that I want to take one of them out so that they can't mutiny again."

* * *

**Cameron: "From what I learned, Liam was the one who came up with the idea to mutiny, meaning that he's the smarter of the two, and also the bigger threat. It actually kind of surprised me; Liam doesn't look like the kind of guy who thinks a lot."**

* * *

Later that night, Duncan was coming back from doing his business in the forest. Suddenly, Janelle appeared in front of him.

"What do you want, Janelle?" Duncan asked.

"I'm almost certain that you're going to be safe tomorrow, Duncan," Janelle responded. "Despite my urgings against it, Cameron seems determined to take out Liam or Levi instead."

"Are you serious?" Duncan inquired, shocked. "This had better not be a way to make sure I don't win immunity tomorrow."

"It isn't," Janelle said. "It doesn't matter if you win immunity or not anymore, although I would still go for it, just in case. I actually came here because I need you to come with me for a minute."

"Um, okay," Duncan replied, and he followed Janelle back to the camp.

* * *

**Janelle: "The more I think at night, the less I trust Cameron. This increase of mistrust has accelerated substantially ever since he started to target our own tribe-mates. In fact, there's one thing that happened that kept coming to my mind last night, and now I have to find out for sure from another source."**

* * *

Janelle and Duncan found Levi clearing up what used to be dinner. "Levi, could you come with us for a minute?" Janelle asked.

"Sure," Levi responded. "What for?"

"Just follow me," Janelle replied, exasperated.

As the three ventured into a different section of the woods, Levi asked, "Alright, what did you want me for?"

"And why am I a part of this?" Duncan added.

"Listen, Levi, and answer my questions as fully and truthfully as possible," Janelle ordered. "Do you remember the tribal council where Dana was voted out?"

Levi looked surprised. "Damn, that was almost three weeks ago," he commented. "Let me think for a minute… yeah, I kind of remember it."

"What was your motivation for voting her out?" Janelle pressed.

"Did I vote for her?" Levi muttered to himself. "Wait… there was that with Liam… and then… oh yeah, I did vote for her… I didn't have any motivation, Janelle," Levi answered. "Cameron convinced Liam and me to vote her off."

"_What?_" Janelle asked with surprise in her eyes, while Duncan just stood there, listening in.

"Well, he pretty much put it that it was going to be her or Liam, so we really didn't have a choice," Levi explained. "Besides, Liam _did_ get votes that night. But Cameron sounded like he was really pushing to get rid of her."

Janelle just stood there, biting her lip. It looked like she might crack any moment. "That's it, Cameron," she whispered, "you just f***ed with the wrong girl."

* * *

**Duncan: "After that news hit Janelle, it looked like she was about to snap. I mean, I had no idea she was friends with that Dana girl. But at that moment, it looked like I might have a chance to survive after all."**

* * *

"Janelle?" Duncan asked carefully.

"All right, guys, this is what we're going to do," Janelle suddenly explained. "Tomorrow, Duncan and I will agree to vote Liam, and Levi, you pretend like you have no idea what's happening. Then, at tribal council, BAM! We blindside Cameron. He won't know what hit him."

Levi looked stunned. "Wow, Janelle, I'm impressed!" he stated.

"Ditto," Duncan added. "That's one of the best plans I've heard in this game."

* * *

**Janelle: "You might say it's a little late to be going for the revenge route, but I know what I'm doing. Dana, Cameron and I originally had an alliance, and he betrayed it by voting Dana out. Our alliance is officially over. I'll play along for a bit longer, and then he's gone."**

* * *

Day 36

As the day went on, no one said very much.

* * *

**Cameron: "It's quiet around camp. Too quiet. Something tells me that I might be needing immunity tonight."**

* * *

Later that day, the survivors made their way to the challenge area, where Marc was waiting for them with stools.

"We will now bring in Liam, returning from Exile Island," Marc announced as the teleporter sprung to life and Liam exited from it. "Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first, Duncan, I'm going to need the immunity back." Duncan gave it to him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge is another quiz challenge, this one based on how much you got to know the survivors you voted off," Marc said. "I will start asking you each a series of thirteen questions, one for each survivor you voted off. (Author's Note: Due to editing restrictions, most of the questions asked are aspects of the survivors' personalities not covered in the shown episodes) You will write your answers down on the chalkboard under each of your seats, and receive one point for every correct answer. The person who scores the most points wins immunity, and is guaranteed a 25% chance of winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Then take a seat, and we'll start."

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and had a chalkboard. "Here we go," Marc said. "First question: What did Monica say was her ideal job?"

Everyone scribbled their answers, and they soon revealed them. "Cameron and Duncan say Doctor, Janelle says Lawyer, Levi says Physician, and Liam says Florist. Levi is correct, although Cameron and Duncan are close enough to earn points.

"Question 2: What is Branden's sexuality?"

Everyone wrote down their answers quickly, and they were all revealed in a couple of seconds. "Everyone says homosexual. That is correct. Everyone gets a point.

"Question 3: How many siblings does Riley have?"

There was some thinking among the survivors before they revealed their answers. When they did, however, most were in agreement. "Everyone says one, except Duncan who says two. One is correct, and it is an older brother.

"Here are the standings so far," Marc announced. "Cameron and Levi have 3 points, everyone else has 2. Next question: Although he likes lots of different sports, what is Payton's favourite?"

There was some more scribbling as the survivors revealed their answers. "Liam says track and field, Duncan, Cameron and Levi say basketball, and Janelle says soccer. The correct answer is basketball. Duncan, Cameron and Levi get a point each.

"Question 5: What is John's last name?"

The competitors had to think very hard for this one. Eventually, however, they revealed their answers. "Liam and Levi say Smith, Janelle says Bueller, Duncan says Wheeler, and Cameron says Taylor. The correct answer is Wheeler, Duncan gets a point.

"Now, because not everyone got to meet everyone before the merge, the next questions are going to mostly be about what happened to them in the game, although there may be exceptions. Question 6: Who did Sean vote against the night he was voted out?"

The competitors scribbled down names, and they were eventually revealed. "Everyone says Branden, except for Liam, who says Monica. The correct answer is Branden; everyone except Liam gets a point.

"Here are the standings so far," Marc announced. "Cameron, Duncan and Levi have 5 points, while Janelle has 3 and Liam still has 2. Next question: What is Dana's favourite dessert?"

Some people started writing down enthusiastically, while others had to think. They revealed their answers shortly after. "Levi says banana split, Duncan says apple pie, Cameron and Janelle say angel food cake, and Liam says Oreos. The correct answer is angel food cake; Cameron and Janelle get a point.

"Question 8: How many votes did Kendra receive in total?"

Everyone had to pause and think while they wrote. This was a harder question. When the answers were revealed, Marc said, "Cameron says 6, Duncan says 8, Janelle says 5, Liam and Levi say 10. The correct answer is 8; Kendra received five votes when she was voted off and another three beforehand. Duncan gets another point.

"Question 9: What was one of Shayan's favourite bands? There are multiple answers to this question, and all of them will get a point, but you can only name one."

Everyone thought for a bit, and then wrote down their answers and revealed them. "Liam and Levi said Children of Bodom, Cameron and Duncan said Metallica, and Janelle wrote a question mark. Both Children of Bodom and Metallica are correct, so everyone except Janelle gets a point.

"Here are the standings so far," Marc announced. "Cameron and Duncan have 7 points, Levi has 6, Janelle has 4, and Liam has 3. Next question: Did anyone like Austin?"

Everyone wrote down their answers at lightning speed and revealed them. "Everyone says no," Marc read. "That is correct. Everyone gets a point.

"Question 11: What nickname was Sam given that drove him insane?"

Everyone had to think hard; some of them didn't even remember who Sam was. Eventually, though, they revealed their answers. "Liam says 'Whiny Boy', Levi says 'Saminator', and Cameron, Duncan and Janelle say 'Coconut Head'. Coconut head is correct. Cameron, Duncan and Janelle get points.

"Question 12: What was Laura's favourite game-show?"

It took everyone a little bit of time to write down the answers. When they were revealed, Marc said, "Cameron says Wheel of Fortune, Duncan and Liam say Who Wants to be a Millionaire, Janelle says The Price is Right, and Levi says Jeopardy. The correct answer is Wheel of Fortune. Cameron gets a point.

"Here are the standings," Marc announced. "Cameron has 10 points, Duncan has 9, Levi has 7, Janelle has 6, and Liam has 4. It is impossible for Levi, Janelle or Liam to win. We are coming down to the final question; Duncan has to get this right, and Cameron has to get this wrong in order for Duncan to remain in the game. Final question: How many votes did Katie receive when she was voted out? Take your time."

Duncan struggled to remember, while Cameron tried to guess using logic. Eventually, they both revealed their answers.

"The correct answer is 7," Marc said. "The only person who didn't vote against her was Kendra. Duncan's answer is 7, which is correct. It will be a tie if Cameron is wrong, but if he's right, he wins immunity. Cameron's answer is…" Marc said as Cameron showed his answer…

"…7! CAMERON WINS IMMUNITY!" Marc yelled.

Cameron pumped his fist while chanting, "Yes!" continuously. Janelle gave him a polite applause, but he didn't notice the slight frown she had on her face.

"Congratulations, Cameron," Marc said as he placed the immunity around his neck. "You are safe tonight at tribal council, and cannot be voted out." Marc then turned to the others. "Duncan, Janelle, Liam, Levi, tonight, the game will end for one of you," Marc explained sadly. "Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The survivors walked back to camp, with everyone but Cameron and Liam sneering quietly.

Back at camp, Levi was talking with Liam.

"Hey, Levi, why did you send me to Exile Island?" Liam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi responded. "I sent you so you could get the immunity idol as a worst-case-scenario safeguard."

"Um…" Liam stuttered.

Levi just stared at him. "Oh, God, what did you do?"

Liam scratched the back of his head while closing his eyes. "I kind of… didn't even try to look for it," he said. "I didn't think that we'd need it."

"Dude, are you kidding?" Levi yelled, exasperated. "Having that idol could mean the difference between winning and losing the game at this point!"

* * *

**Levi: "I'm serious. Liam's a great friend, but I'm surprised at how infrequently he actually tries thinking logically."**

* * *

"Listen, it's okay," Liam assured his friend. "We can just vote Duncan off tonight and be done with it. There's nothing going against us." And with that, the two separated.

* * *

**Liam: "Levi sounded quite angry with me. Maybe I should have at least tried finding the idol. I mean, I was the last person to visit. Why shouldn't I have taken it?"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was approached by Cameron.

"Duncan, I think I can get you past tonight's tribal council, but only if you listen to me," Cameron explained.

"Go on," Duncan replied, "I'm listening."

"Janelle and I are voting for Liam tonight. If you want to survive, I suggest you vote for him, too."

Duncan seemed like he was thinking about it for a moment, and then said, "Alright, you win. Liam it is."

* * *

**Cameron: "Everything's going swimmingly. We're voting out Liam, who masterminded the mutiny tonight, and there's not a damn thing he or Levi can do about it. Even if they do find a way around it, I've got immunity tonight."**

* * *

Soon after Cameron left, Duncan quietly walked to the secret meeting place for him, Janelle and Levi, where they were already waiting.

* * *

**Duncan: "Cameron won immunity tonight, meaning that we can't vote him off. We're going to have to think of a backup plan."**

* * *

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Levi responded. "I'm just really pissed that Cameron won immunity."

"Same here," Janelle added. "I guess we'll just have to go along with him for now, and vote Liam off. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Duncan responded.

"What about you, Levi?" Janelle inquired.

Levi was silent for a few moments, but then said, "If it's him or me, I'll vote for him."

"Alright," Duncan said. "I just hope we don't have to do something like this again."

* * *

**Levi: "I know that Liam is my best friend out here, but if it's between me and him, I'll do everything I can to advance myself in this game."**

* * *

That night, the survivors made their way to tribal council. Marc was already waiting for them.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc announced as the jury started filing in. "Sean, John, Payton, Riley, Branden, and Monica, voted out at the last tribal council." The jury came in and sat down.

"Duncan," Marc said, "this is one of the few times you haven't won immunity." John, Branden and Monica frowned as Marc said this. "How vulnerable do you feel without it?"

"You know, Marc, I'm surprised that I don't feel that vulnerable," Duncan responded. "I mean, yes, I feel much more vulnerable now than I do with immunity, but I honestly feel a lot safer than I have any right to be." Liam's eyes widened slightly.

"Why is that?" Marc inquired.

"I don't really know," Duncan admitted. "I mean, I still feel like they might decide to take me out, but overall, I've been getting to know these people a lot more. It might just be a false sense of security, or they might actually be letting me stay. I don't know which it is, but whatever it is, it's making me feel more comfortable."

"Cameron," Marc asked, "you won immunity tonight instead of Duncan. Do you think that, if you hadn't won it, you should be concerned about going home at all?"

"If I hadn't had won immunity, I don't think I'd be too worried about going home," Cameron replied, "but there was something that happened earlier. This morning, I suddenly got a feeling, like maybe a sixth sense, that I needed to win immunity today. So that kind of made me a bit nervous overall. If that hadn't happened, I'd feel very comfortable tonight no matter what. But since it did, I do think I'd feel vulnerable tonight without this necklace."

"Janelle, do you think Duncan should be worried at all about being voted out tonight?" Marc asked.

"Honestly, if you're smart, the only time you should not be worried about being voted out is if you have immunity," Janelle responded. "Even I'm a little nervous tonight, and I've got a secure spot in an alliance! I mean, this is Survivor! You have no idea what's ever going to happen."

"Liam, Levi, are either of you two nervous tonight?" Marc asked.

"I do feel a little nervous," Liam answered, "but it's mostly because of the events of the last tribal council. I think that may have put a target on my back. But overall, I feel safe."

"Call me stupid, Marc, but I feel quite comfortable tonight," Levi responded.

"Why is that, Levi?" Marc asked, interested.

"I just don't think that anyone else sees me as a threat," Levi replied. "I think I may be more nervous at the next tribal council, but tonight I feel safe."

"Alright," Marc said, "before we get to the vote, Cameron, you have immunity, you can give it up if you want to."

"I'm keeping it," said Cameron.

"Fine then," Marc responded. "Cameron is immune, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Duncan, you're up."

One by one, the Survivors cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."  
Liam: Duncan: "Sorry man. I tried to make the mutiny work, but it seems like that plan has gone down to the toilet."  
Levi: Liam: "Liam, you're a great friend, but you don't use your head enough, and it's either you or me."

When the votes had been cast, Marc said, "I'll tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, this is the last time you can play it." When no one spoke up, Marc said, "The immunity idol no longer has any official power. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Duncan." Duncan looked at Liam and then back at Marc.

"Liam. That's one vote Duncan, one vote Liam." Liam glanced at Duncan.

"Liam. That's two votes Liam." Liam's eyes widened in shock as the next vote was revealed…

"14th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 7th member of our jury," Marc said as he revealed the vote, "Liam. You need to come bring me your torch."

"Sorry, man," Levi whispered as Liam sulked his head and brought his torch up to Marc.

"Liam, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go." Liam put his hands in his pockets and shuffled away.

"It seems that you guys have truly defined that you can never trust anyone and that you should never feel comfortable in this game, especially late," Marc told the remaining Survivors. "But now, we are down to you four: Cameron, Duncan, Janelle and Levi. We have three days left out here, and one of you will be the sole Survivor. Grab your torches, goodnight."

The final four Survivors grabbed their torches and walked away.

* * *

**Liam's final words: "I am shocked. Totally shocked. I mean, maybe I should have seen it coming, but it looked like even Levi voted for me. I don't even know what to think anymore. I have some serious pondering to do."**

* * *

**Closing Notes**: _Well, Liam's time has come to an end. He was originally meant to have a lot more substance, but I realized I had to have an under-the-radar competitor when the final four got so much screen time. I also tried to make him Naive and goofy._

_Now, we're down to the final 4: Cameron the Mastermind; Duncan the Underdog; Janelle the Angry Follower; and Levi the Sneak. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will renew the show for season 3? Find out!  
_


	14. Episode 14: Season Finale

**Author's Note**: _Here we are with the last episode. At over 13,000 words and 33 Microsoft Word pages, this is the longest episode I have written to date__. I hope you enjoy, because writing it was kind of a pain._**  
**

* * *

36 days ago, 18 human teenagers from an Albertan Junior High School, had their memories of each other wiped and were stranded in the Albertan side of the Rocky Mountains. There, they were divided into two tribes; Banff and Prairie. The Banff tribe consisted of Payton, Riley, Dana, Levi, Liam, Janelle, Shayan, Cameron, and Laura. The Prairie tribe consisted of Duncan, Austin, Katie, Sean, John, Monica, Branden, Sam and Kendra. These tribes were forced to work together and live off the land in Survivor, the ultimate game. Along the way, they competed in challenges, either to receive rewards of some kind, or for immunity, which secured their place in the wild temporarily.

When the Prairie tribe lost the first immunity challenge, although Austin was considered to be annoying and lazy, Katie was deemed a physical liability, and she was voted out.

At Banff, Cameron, Dana and Janelle formed the game's first true alliance, and coincidentally an alliance was formed between Shayan, Liam and Levi as well. Everyone saw how funny Laura really was at a gross food-eating challenge. However, Prairie seemed like they had made the right choice by voting Katie off, resulting in back to back victories for their tribe. Payton was the first to experience Exile Island, and Laura, despite how much the tribe liked her, was considered to be weak in the challenges, and was voted out.

Later, at the Prairie tribe, Austin was still annoying everyone with his outbursts, Branden revealed he was gay, and Sam went totally insane when someone called him a name. Also, an alliance between John, Duncan, Monica, Branden and Sean was created. Meanwhile at the Banff tribe, Janelle and Dana persuaded Payton and Riley to vote with them. After losing an incredibly painful challenge involving cannons and dodge balls, the Prairie alliance decided that Sam wasn't taking the game seriously and blindsided him.

This soon proved to be a mistake, however, as Austin continuously got angrier, more aggressive and more negative, driving everyone insane. Meanwhile, at Banff, Shayan tried to push everyone to vote Cameron off, but made the mistake of revealing his plans to do so to Janelle and Dana, who informed Cameron. At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that both tribes would be going to tribal council. Although Prairie managed to win a feast, they still went to tribal council, where a completely clueless Austin was blindsided. Minutes later, at Banff's council, Payton and Riley chose to vote with Cameron, Dana and Janelle, voting Shayan off and leaving the opposite alliance leaderless.

Later, Liam and Levi figured out that Shayan must have told the wrong people the wrong thing. At Prairie, everyone cheered at Austin being gone, but it was soon revealed that Kendra was getting sick. After a quiz reward challenge, Duncan was sent to Exile Island, where he found the hidden immunity idol. That night, there was a huge storm, which destroyed everything Banff had except for their shelter, and coincidentally left most of Prairie unharmed, with the exception of their shelter, which was ruined. At Banff, Liam and Levi discovered the opposite alliance, and realized they were in trouble. At the immunity challenge, Prairie got their asses handed to them in a dodge ball game, due to their lack of shelter making it harder for them to regenerate. That night, Kendra asked to be voted off before she became sicker, and her tribe honoured her wishes.

Back at Banff, Cameron realized that Dana and Janelle were getting too close, and he needed to do something about it in order to keep a good spot in the alliance. Prairie, meanwhile, managed to win a head-standing reward tribe, and they kidnapped Payton to go to a steakhouse dinner with them, where Payton learned of the alliance that included the entire tribe. At Exile Island, Cameron discovered that the hidden immunity idol had been found. On a related note, while planning a backup plan in case they lost more immunities, Duncan revealed to John that he had the idol, and that they could use it in case of an emergency. At the immunity challenge, Cameron threw the challenge by letting go of a huge rock without anyone else knowing what he was doing. He spent the rest of the night convincing other people to vote Dana off while he pretended to still voted with his alliance. In the end, his plan worked, and Dana was voted off, much to Janelle's shock.

The next day, Janelle confronted Cameron about betraying the alliance, but Cameron claimed he had nothing to do with it. At an immunity challenge involving piggybacks, Banff managed to snag a win, sending Prairie to tribal council. Sean was on the outskirts of the alliance, as well as a physical threat, and he was reluctantly voted out, where he became the first member of the jury.

The next day, the Banff and Prairie tribes finally reached the merge, and Payton won the first individual reward challenge. He took Riley and Branden to a lodge with him, where he tried to convince Branden to swap sides. The rest of the tribe decided to name themselves Canmore, even though the former Prairie members were worried about a Pagonging. At the first individual immunity challenge, Payton hung onto a bar longer than anyone else, giving him immunity. That night, Cameron revealed that he knew Duncan had found the hidden immunity idol, and that they should vote John out without informing the other tribe, in order to prevent them from using the immunity idol. Meanwhile, Payton tried once more to convince Branden to join the former Banff tribe. In the end, Branden refused to betray his old alliance, but John was still voted out, leaving the former Prairie tribe leaderless.

Later, Payton's anger at Branden surged for his refusal to vote with them, and started pushing the rest of the tribe to vote him off next. Also, Duncan finally decided to go all-out on the former Banff tribe. At the reward challenge, the host tortured everyone by forcing them to watch movies with the word "Movie" in the title. Cameron, Payton and Duncan managed to stay in the theatre longer than anyone else, allowing them to win plates of brownies and pizza. Meanwhile, Monica tried to press the other tribe for information and weaknesses, and Cameron got mad at Payton's short-sighted blindness. After Duncan won the immunity challenge, Cameron decided that Payton was becoming too unstable, and had the tribe blindside him.

The Banff alliance later tried to plan to get Duncan to waste his hidden immunity idol. At the reward challenge, everyone played a cross between rock-paper-scissors and Russian roulette, which Liam won. He took Levi on a helicopter trip and a picnic. Later, Monica tried to pry more information from Janelle, but Janelle knew what she was doing and fed her false information. At the immunity challenge, Cameron managed to narrowly defeat Duncan. It seemed like Duncan was going to give the idol to Branden, and Banff was going to blindside him. However, Branden was spying on them and told their plans to Duncan. He used his immunity idol correctly, which eliminated Riley.

The next day, Cameron told the rest of Banff that there was no need to panic, as the Prairie tribe now had no means of protecting themselves. However, Levi was becoming bored at how linear the game seemed like it was becoming. At the reward challenge, Monica managed to win a video from home, sending her into tears. Later, Janelle thought that Cameron was becoming less-trustworthy, and Branden discovered that the Banff alliance wasn't as close as they made it look. Duncan luckily won another immunity challenge, and the tribe tried to get Levi and Liam to flip sides. Levi was all for it, but Liam opposed the idea as it would give the two a disadvantage numbers-wise. The Banff tribe stuck together, and Branden was voted out.

Another reward challenge gave everyone a prize. Cameron, who was sent to Exile Island, discovered that another hidden immunity idol had been planted, and he frantically looked for it. Meanwhile, Liam revealed to Levi and the last of the Prairie tribe that he was now willing to flip. The new alliance decided to blindside Cameron next. Unfortunately, Janelle discovered their plans, and informed Cameron when he returned from Exile. He used the new immunity idol he found to eliminate Monica instead.

Later, Cameron became revenge-hungry at Liam and Levi for trying to backstab him, and Duncan seemed to lose hope altogether. At the last reward challenge, Levi managed to win a car, completely clueless to the so-called "car curse". Liam, being the last one to visit Exile Island, foolishly decided not to use his last chance to find the idol. Meanwhile, Cameron interrogated Levi about the plan to backstab him, and Levi lied to Cameron and told him that it was Liam's idea. Cameron bought the story completely. However, Janelle couldn't stop thinking about Dana, and finally asked Levi how she was voted off. Levi revealed that Cameron convinced the tribe to vote for her, and Janelle then and there renounced her alliance with Cameron and made a new one with Levi and Duncan. However, Cameron won the next immunity challenge, forcing them to vote Liam off.

We are down to the final 4: Duncan the underdog, Cameron the mastermind, Janelle the smart girl, and Levi the overlooked. Who will be the ultimate Survivor?

**Season Finale**

Day 37

The night after tribal council was pretty uneventful. Nothing was really happening around camp until the next morning.

"So, we're really at the final four?" Duncan asked that morning to break the silence.

"Sure seems like it," Cameron responded.

"Wow," said Duncan. "Just wow."

* * *

**Duncan: "Ever since I started this game, I knew that I'd be able to win, but it would be a very difficult battle to even make it this far. But the fact that I did just gives me more motivation to go all the way."**

* * *

It was just after lunch that same day when Janelle returned with tree-mail. "Check it out, guys!" she said as she read the letter to them.

"'You have successfully made the final four'", she read, "'but the real challenge is just beginning, starting with the biggest immunity challenge you will have to face in this game. Come on down to the challenge area, and make sure you all have your game on.'"

"Well," Levi commented, "it looks like this might be make or break for all of us."

* * *

**Levi: "Making the final four is an incredible feat to me. I think that, if I try, I just might go all the way. I switched my game-mode from the passive-defensive I was playing before the merge to passive-aggressive about a week ago, but it looks like I'm going to have to switch to full aggressive mode for the rest of the game."**

* * *

Just before the survivors left to the challenge, Duncan confronted Cameron in the woods.

"Hey, Cameron, I wanted to talk to you for a second," Duncan explained.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked.

"To start off, I just wanted to say that I've never really liked you, and that I know you've never really like me either," said Duncan. "But that doesn't mean I don't respect you. I know that you've been in control for most of the game, but whenever anything ever tried to topple you, you always managed to smash whatever was opposing you, and that is the sign of a great competitor. I deeply respect you for that. Basically, all I wanted to do is say good luck to you." Duncan held out his hand. "I'm not asking for any favours or anything. I know that I'm probably next to go, and just to make it this far was a great experience for me. All I want is to wish you good luck in today's challenge, and for you to do the same to me. What do you say?"

Cameron stared at Duncan's hand for a minute, as if he was unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cameron gave a weak smile, shook Duncan's hand, and said, "Sure. Good luck in the challenge."

"The same to you," Duncan responded, and they separated.

* * *

**Cameron: "Honestly, at first, I didn't know what Duncan was doing. I thought at first he was trying to flatter me to get further, but I know that he wouldn't try something like that. Just seeing him come up to me, shake my hand, and wish me good luck in the challenge was very… noble of him, to say the least. His position in my plans isn't changing in the slightest, but he at least made me look back at what he did. Duncan was mostly winning immunity to save himself, but he kept coming up with new plans in order to save the rest of his tribe, as well. He may have failed in the end, but he managed to get them further than he could have, otherwise. By looking back at that, I now have a lot more respect for him than I did before. Do I want him to win today's challenge? No. But that doesn't mean I can't wish him good luck, like an honest man plays."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Janelle and Levi were chatting as well.

"Alright, all we have to do is make sure Cameron doesn't win immunity today, and we're in the clear," said Levi.

"That's pretty much it," Janelle said. "We've got to give it our best, today. Good luck, Levi."

"Good luck to you to, Janelle," Levi replied.

* * *

**Janelle: "This is it. If I can win just one challenge, I know that I'll have a good shot at the finals, and I'll be able to take Cameron out. Maybe it's a little late to pay him back now for something he did weeks ago, but taking him out while he least expects it would be such a satisfying move."**

* * *

A little while later, the final four made their way to the challenge area, where one of the most complex obstacle courses they had ever seen had been erected.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first. Cameron, I'm going to need the immunity back." Cameron handed it back to him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's immunity challenge is your biggest yet," Marc explained. "On my go, you will each run through this giant maze behind me, looking for bags of puzzle pieces located at various places inside. When you find one, you will untie it and take it with you to the center finishing spot, where you will drop it off and continuing looking through the maze for the bags. However, you cannot take more than one bag at a time. If you find a spot with bags while you are carrying one, you will have to return later after you have dropped off your current bag. When you have found all five bags, you will return to the center, where you will untie the bags and use the pieces on them to solve a puzzle near the center tower's gate. When you have finished this puzzle correctly, it will reveal a key which you will use to unlock the gate to the center tower. You will then climb up the tower until you reach an area with a word-search puzzle, where you will search for words related to the game overall. When you have finished, the remaining letters will reveal one final word related to the game, which is different for every person. You will yell to me what the word is, and if you are correct, you may continue climbing up to the top of the tower. The first person to reach the top of the tower wins immunity, and is guaranteed a 25% chance of winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get you started."

A few minutes later, Marc was on the top of the center tower, holding a microphone, while the survivors were at the entrance to the maze. "Here we go," Marc announced into the microphone. "For immunity and a spot in the final four. Survivors ready? GO!"

The survivors sprinted into the maze and started to manoeuvre through the passageways. All four of them, Cameron, Janelle, Duncan and Levi, were rushing through the maze. Duncan was only taking right turns, Levi was doing every which way, Janelle just ran, and Cameron always stopped to think at each crossroad.

Honestly, there wasn't a lot happening. After a few minutes, Duncan had managed to find two bags and was searching for his third, Cameron was returning with his second, Janelle was looking for her second, and Levi had barely gotten his first.

"Damn, this is confusing," Levi muttered to himself as he deposited his first bag and went off for his next.

Several more minutes later, Duncan was looking for his last bag, Cameron had just returned his fourth, Janelle was returning with her third, and Levi still couldn't find his second.

"Why… are… they… so… far… apart?" Janelle asked as she dropped off her third bag, obviously exhausted.

"Hey, talk to… me… when you've got… four bags," Cameron panted as he passed her.

Duncan continued to walk through the maze, but he eventually stopped to catch his breath. "Wait a second," he thought to himself, "I saw Cameron come from that direction, earlier" looking down a corridor. "I didn't find a bag down there, yet!" He began to run in the direction he remembered Cameron coming from.

A couple of minutes later, Duncan found the last area after he saw Levi leave it with his second bag. Duncan grabbed his own bag and ran back to the center tower. He arrived shortly after Levi did, and as he set down his last bag, Marc yelled, "Duncan has his last bag; he can begin working on the puzzle!"

Duncan started to untie his bags; once he got all five untied, he began to work on the puzzle, which consisted of several circles with protruding edges that had to be placed on the door in the correct order and correct position.

Unfortunately, Duncan had barely been working for one minute on his puzzle when Cameron and Janelle returned, each with a bag. Cameron started to untie his bags, while Janelle lumbered away to look for her last bag. "Cameron has arrived; he can start to work on the puzzle!" Marc announced.

Duncan began to rush his puzzle because of how close Cameron was. Unfortunately, because he was rushing, Duncan also began making quite a few mistakes. Although Cameron was rushing to untie his bags, once he got the pieces out, he began to work on the puzzle quietly and efficiently.

Several minutes passed. Duncan was still frantically trying to figure out how the pieces went while muttering to himself, Levi had finally dropped off his third bag and Cameron was still working calmly. "I'm almost certain this one goes last," he whispered to himself.

It was at that moment that Janelle came in, exhausted, dropped her bag, and began to untie it. "Janelle has her last bag; she can start working on the puzzle!" Marc called.

As Janelle untied her bags, Cameron and Duncan continued to work on their own puzzles. Suddenly, after Janelle had her pieces out and was starting to work on her puzzle, a slamming noise could be heard, followed by a key dropping out of one of the puzzle station of another survivor.

"Duncan has completed his puzzle," Marc announced. "He's unlocking his gate with the key!"

No sooner had Marc said that and Duncan had begun climbing up the tower when Cameron finished his puzzle as well. "Cameron is done as well," Marc yelled. "He's right behind Duncan!"

It was about that point that Levi had returned his fourth bag and Janelle was straining her mind, trying to figure out how to solve the puzzle, but none of that mattered, seeing as how Duncan and Cameron were both scrambling up the tower like mad. Within a minute, both Duncan and Cameron had reached the halfway section on the tower, where they started to work on their word searches.

Duncan and Cameron furiously worked on their word searches, finding words like "tribe," "Banff," "Canmore," and even "shotgun" for some weird reason. After several minutes, when the boys were almost done, Marc called out, "Janelle has finished her puzzle! She's starting to climb up the tower now!" A look below revealed to Cameron and Duncan that Janelle was, indeed, catching up, but neither of them gave too much worry.

It was about that time that Levi arrived with his final bag, completely exhausted. "Levi finally has his last bag; he can start to work on the puzzle!" Marc called.

Levi dropped his bag on the ground with the others, took one look up at the others, shook his head and muttered, "Well, giving up never accomplishes anything," and began to untie his bags.

However, Levi was just in the midst of untying his bags when Cameron yelled out, "Marc! I think I have it!"

"What is the word?" Marc asked.

"I believe it's 'Eliminated'!" Cameron announced.

Marc pulled out a list he kept with him of the solutions and looked for the one under Cameron's puzzle. While he was doing so, Duncan then yelled out, "I think I have it, too!"

Marc looked up and yelled, "Well, what is your word?" He then turned to Cameron and said, "Oh, and Cameron? You are correct!"

Cameron pumped his fist and started to climb up the rest of the way as Duncan yelled, "My word is 'Immunity'!"

Marc quickly checked his list and announced, "That is also correct! It's going to be a photo finish between Cameron and Duncan!"

Duncan began to climb the tower as well, and although Cameron had a slight lead, Duncan was quickly gaining on him. By this time, Janelle had decided to climb back down the tower and Levi had completely stopped his puzzle. 30 seconds later, both boys climbed onto the top of the tower, but one of them obviously made it about a second before the other…

"CAMERON WINS IMMUNITY!" Marc yelled out as Cameron started yelling, "Yes!" to himself over and over. Duncan and Levi looked disappointed, and as much as Janelle was cheering for Cameron, a closer look at her face would let you know she was disappointed, as well.

"Congratulations, Cameron," Marc said as he put the immunity necklace around Cameron's neck, "You are safe at tribal council tonight for the second time in a row, and you are guaranteed a spot in the final 3." He then turned to the others. "Levi, Duncan, Janelle, it's been a long 37 days, but tonight, the game will have come to an end for one of you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The four survivors walked back to camp, with the three who didn't win immunity hanging their heads.

Back at camp, Cameron was talking to Janelle. "So, Duncan tonight, right?" Duncan asked.

"Well, duh," Janelle responded. "Probably our last chance to take him out."

"Well, yeah," Cameron muttered. "Just remember that Levi might flip to him, which means you'd be their target. I'd practice a fire-making challenge, just in case." With that, Cameron walked off.

* * *

**Cameron: "Well, it looks like I'm saying goodbye to Duncan at last. It's weird though. My respect for him has really been building up, lately, and I'm actually kind of upset he has to go."**

* * *

However, Janelle, Levi and Duncan had gotten together shortly after.

* * *

**Levi: "Well, Cameron won immunity today, meaning that our plan has gone almost completely down the drain."**

* * *

"So, plan A is out," Duncan sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Levi admitted.

"Wait, I think I might know what to do," Janelle suddenly piped up.

"If it involves voting me out, I'm not interested," Duncan responded.

"Not that," Janelle argued. "I just remembered; Cameron is voting for you, Duncan, meaning that, if we want to keep you around, one of us will vote for you as well, while the rest of us vote for the other one of us."

Levi stared for a second. "Translation, please?" he asked.

Janelle sighed. "I mean either I vote for Duncan and you guys vote for me, or you vote for Duncan while Duncan and I vote for you, causing a tie."

"Oh, I got it," Levi said. "Yeah, that sounds like the best bet."

* * *

**Duncan: "Janelle explained her plan to me, but the problem is that no matter which way it goes, I still have a chance of being eliminated. It looks like I'm going to have to practice my ass off at fire-making tonight."**

* * *

"How are we going to decide which of you it's going to be?" asked Duncan.

Janelle thought for a second. "We'll… we'll draw straws a little later, and whichever of us draws the shorter straw will go up against Duncan, and whoever that is will really have to practice fire-making."

"Okay, then," Levi said, a little shaken.

* * *

**Janelle: "With Cameron winning immunity, it seriously screws up my plans. Now there's a chance I can go tonight, and I don't want to go before Cameron. If I draw the short straw, then I'm going to have to do everything in my power to stay in."**

* * *

That night, the final four made their way to tribal council and sat down. Marc was waiting for them.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc announced as they started piling in. "Sean, John, Payton, Riley, Branden, Monica, and Liam, who was voted out at the last tribal council." The jury members filed in and sat down.

"Duncan, you saw Cameron narrowly beat you for the second time in a row at the immunity challenge today," said Marc. "That's got to be a little nerve-wracking, right?"

"Definitely," Duncan responded. "I mean, I'm the last of my tribe, and I know Cameron's been gunning for me for the past week or so."

"Cameron, is this true?" Marc asked.

"Yes it is," Cameron admitted. "Duncan is the last member of what used to be the Prairie tribe and he's also the biggest physical threat and, at least in my mind, mental threat. So yes, I have been gunning for him."

"But if that was true, then shouldn't he have gone last time?" Marc inquired.

"He should have, but for some reason he didn't," Cameron responded, and Janelle gave a small smirk.

"Levi, do you think that Duncan's time is really up?" Marc asked.

"It might be," Levi responded, "but you can never tell. I mean, there are only four people left. Even though Cameron is gunning for Duncan, which makes him a target, but with so few people left, all it takes is one vote to totally screw things up for everyone."

"Janelle, from what Levi's saying, do you think that a tie could come down tonight?"

"Yes, I think that is a possibility," Janelle responded, and Cameron frowned. "Duncan is almost certainly going to be in trouble tonight, but I'm almost certain that a tie is going to happen. I don't know if it's going to be with me or Levi, but I'd say the chance of there being some kind of tie is around 70%."

"Alright then," Marc said. "Before we get to the vote, Cameron, you're not giving up immunity, are you?"

"Not the slightest chance," Cameron responded.

"Fine then," said Marc. "Cameron is immune, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Duncan, you're up."

One by one, the survivors cast their vote. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Cameron: Duncan: "I'm sorry, man. You knew this was coming."

When everyone returned, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Duncan." There were no surprised faces.

"Duncan. That's two votes Duncan." Once again, no surprises.

"Levi. That's two votes Duncan, one vote Levi. One vote left." Cameron looked a little puzzled as Marc turned over the last vote…

"…Levi. We have a tie, with two votes for both Duncan and Levi. We will move on to a fire-making tiebreaker," Marc explained. "Please join me at this set of benches." As Duncan and Levi moved to the fire-making stations, no-one seemed to notice Cameron's stunned face.

"The object is simple," Marc explained. "The two of you are to use the items in these pots to make a fire. The first person to make a fire and have it burn the rope just above these stations to raise a flag stays in the game. The loser is officially voted out. Survivors ready? Go."

Duncan and Levi both started spreading out the little sticks and husks in their stations. Both seemed to like the idea of making a tipi to raise the fire high, but Duncan had his husks in the middle of the tipi, while Levi had his all around. Then they attempted to light their respective setups with their flint.

Duncan and Levi both started with quick swipes with the machete across the flint, but Duncan soon realized this was a bad idea, and started doing careful, powerful swipes instead. This worked; the husks soon caught on fire, which Duncan then blew in order to spread.

Levi glanced over at Duncan's station and began to panic, making his swipes across the flint even faster and more erratic. It took until Duncan's flames spread to his sticks and started to crawl up the tipi did Levi finally realize what he had to do; he managed to light his setup with one powerful swipe, which he then blew to spread.

Both Duncan and Levi had their fires up, and both were now just trying to keep their flames going. Duncan's flame was quite a bit ahead of Levi's and had started to burn the rope. Levi, however, tried his best to get his fire to catch up, but it didn't seem to want to spread to the top of his tipi, meaning his rope was only singeing.

"C'mon, get up there!" Levi muttered to the fire as he tried to spread it up. Eventually, the fire did manage to get to the top and start burning the rope more effectively, but by the time that happened, the other flag had already raised into the air.

"Duncan has won," announced Marc, and Duncan blew a sigh of relief. "You may go sit back down with your tribe, now." Duncan did so, while John, Sean, Monica and Branden started silently cheering.

"15th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the 8th member of our jury," Marc announced, "Levi. You need to come bring me your torch."

Levi shook his head and muttered, "Bye, guys," to the rest of his tribe as he brought up his torch to Marc.

"Wait, before I extinguish your torch, there's something I want to do first," Marc explained. "Duncan, could you come up here for a moment?"

"Sure," Duncan said, a little confused, as he walked up to Marc. "What is it?"

"You remember that Survivor parody video you put together with some friends? Back in 8th grade?" Marc asked.

"What?" inquired a puzzled Duncan.

"You know, the one where your hand with beady-eyes drawn on was the malicious host," Marc explained.

"Oh yeah, that one!" Duncan recalled. "That was a classic. What about it?"

"Well, you remember what your hand said whenever someone was voted out?" Marc inquired again. "I'd like you to do that with your hand to Levi right here. Oh, and Levi, if you feel mad about it, it's totally my idea, not Duncan's. So be mad at me instead." Levi gave Marc a snarl.

"Um, it seems kind of mean," Duncan thought to himself, "but I don't think I can resist the temptation. Do you have a permanent marker?" Marc threw one to Duncan, and he drew two little beady eyes on his index and ring fingers, and then positioned his hand like a puppet.

"Here we go," Duncan announced, and he brought his puppet-hand up. Finally, his puppet-hand opened it's "mouth" and announced, "And the loser of the challenge, is Levi! He sucks! Get the f*** off my island!"

Marc, the jury, and the remaining survivors laughed as Levi scowled a little at the host. "In all serious though, Levi, the tribe has spoken," Marc said, still tearing up, as he snuffed out Levi's torch. "It's time to go."

"Seriously, Marc," Levi scolded. "That's not very professional of…"

"GET OFF!" Duncan's puppet-hand yelled at Levi, causing him to run screaming out of the tribal council area like a little girl.

"Well, after a drama-filled and hilarity-ensuing tribal council, we are down to three," said Marc. "With only two days left, it's still anyone's game. Grab your torches, goodnight."

The final three survivors grabbed their torches and walked back to camp.

* * *

**Levi's last words: "I don't really mind being voted off. I'm still proud of myself for making it this far. My only regret from these past 37 days is what Marc had Duncan do to me at the end."**

* * *

Day 38

Cameron woke up that day still feeling very confused.

* * *

**Cameron: "With the vote last night, although I'm not surprised it was a tie, it surprised me of who it was between; there were two votes for Duncan and two for Levi. I voted for Duncan, and because Levi can't vote for himself, he must've voted Duncan too. But that means there were two votes for Levi, and they must've come from Duncan and Janelle. Why would Janelle do something like that?"**

* * *

When Janelle woke up, Cameron tried talking to her.

"Janelle, please tell me," Cameron begged. "Why did you vote out Levi last night?"

Janelle wouldn't respond; she just walked away each time Cameron tried talking.

* * *

**Janelle: "That bastard doesn't deserve to know why I'm angry and against him. If he hasn't figured it out by now, he must be completely stupid."**

* * *

Soon, Cameron had given up trying to talk to Janelle, and instead went to Duncan.

"Duncan, Janelle's been avoiding me whenever I try to talk to her," Cameron explained. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

* * *

**Duncan: "It was really surprising to me just how angry Janelle became towards Cameron and how far apart she was growing from him. I mean yes, he masterminded the ousting of her best friend, but that was weeks ago! Being angry, I can understand, but wanting full-fledged revenge this late in the game? A little stupid. Especially considering Janelle has a much better chance in the finals against Cameron than she does against me."**

* * *

"If you really want to know the truth, Cameron," Duncan confided, "Janelle shared with Liam, Levi and I a couple of days ago that she was really pissed off at you."

"What?" Cameron asked, astounded. "But what have I done to her? And why haven't I noticed it before?"

"Honestly, Cameron, she's mad at you for a completely valid reason, but the level of her anger is way too over-the-top, so I don't really sympathize with her anymore," explained Duncan, and he walked away before Cameron could talk with him further.

* * *

**Cameron: "I was surprised even more when I found out Janelle was mad at me. I've done some snake-like things, but none to her. Recently, anyways. Wait…"**

* * *

About an hour later, Janelle finally talked to the boys when she returned with tree-mail.

"'Congratulations,'" Janelle read. "'As the final three, it is time to embark on a journey for your fallen comrades. Follow the attached map to a wide-open area around the lake with a path; you can't miss it. There, you will travel along the path and collect the torches of the 15 castaways you three have managed to outwit, outplay, and outlast, give them their proper respects, and finally arrive at the firepit where you will give them their final burial. You will then immediately proceed to the challenge area for your final immunity challenge, as one more of you will join these fallen comrades tonight.'" Janelle put down the message. "Are you guys ready?" Janelle asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Duncan responded.

"Yeah, let's do this," said Cameron.

* * *

**Duncan: "I've managed to survive this far. All I need to do is one more immunity challenge and I'm sure I can win."**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Janelle: "It's been a long 38 days, but I can do this. I know I can win this game if I put effort into it."**

* * *

* * *

**Cameron: "It's almost over. If I can pull through this challenge, and convince the jury of how well I played, I just might be able to pull it off."**

* * *

A short while later, the final three had arrived at the walk of the Fallen Comrades. As they walked along the path, they came to the first torch.

"Katie," Janelle read.

"She was a nice girl, but she wasn't really cut out for this game," said Duncan.

_

* * *

Katie's thoughts: "I still, like, don't like being the first one voted out. But the tribe, like, needed to stay strong. I think that, like, in the end, they made the right decision."

* * *

_

The arrived at the next torch a minute later. "Laura," Duncan read.

"Oh, she was hilarious!" Janelle remembered.

"Yeah, she really brought a smile to our faces," said Cameron. "It sucks she was taken out so early."

"I barely knew her and I think she was funny from that reward challenge," added Duncan.

_

* * *

Laura's thoughts: "__Being out here and being able to meet these people, despite the fact I already probably met them before, was a life-changing experience. I'm glad I was able to bring laughter and happiness to my tribe."

* * *

_

"Here we are at Sam's torch," Cameron read a few minutes later.

"He was nice, but kind of a wimp," said Duncan.

_

* * *

Sam's thoughts: "I tried to get people to become friends with each other, but that didn't really work. I am still stunned at how I was blindsided so early__, but I'm very proud of myself for making it as long as I did out here."

* * *

_

As they came to the next torch, Duncan moaned. "Oh, God, it's Austin's torch," he said. "He drove everyone insane."

"I barely knew him and I hated him," Cameron added.

_

* * *

Austin's thoughts: "__The more I think of it, the more I think people voted me off because I'm a threat. I would've won this game if they hadn't."

* * *

_

They continued to walk to the next torch.

"Shayan," Duncan read.

"Our first big move in this game," said Cameron, but when he smiled at Janelle, she didn't return it.

_

* * *

Shayan's thoughts: "I actually realize now that I might've been hasty with who I tried to get to vote Cameron off. That was a big mistake. But still, I enjoyed my time out here, and being blindsided was actually pretty memorable."

* * *

_

"Here's Kendra," Cameron said as they came to the next torch.

"Ah, Kendra," Duncan fantasized. "It's too bad she got sick."

"She seemed nice enough," Janelle admitted.

_

* * *

Kendra's thoughts: "I could've made it further, but I can'__t really do anything about my illness. Besides, I'm proud to have made it as far as I did, even though I was fairly weak."

* * *

_

The survivors continued along the path. "Dana," Cameron read as they came to the next torch, and he shook his head. "She was nice, but hot-headed."

Janelle glared at Cameron, but he didn't see it.

_

* * *

Dana's thoughts: "Maybe I didn't win, but I managed to make a great friend, and in the end, I think that is the real victory."

* * *

_

As the trio continued down the path, they came to the next torch.

"Sean," Janelle read.

"He was such a great guy," Duncan remembered. "But we had to vote him out because he would be a threat individually. It kind of sucks we had to that."

_

* * *

Sean's thoughts: "I'm still surprised that I managed to make the jury, but I'm even more surprised that I lasted as long as I did__. It was an amazing experience, and not one that I am soon to forget."

* * *

_

"And here's John!" Janelle said as they came to the next torch.

"I've got to admit, I was actually scared of leaving that night, but John was still a great friend, and a great leader," said Duncan.

"He was a pretty cool guy," agreed Cameron.

_

* * *

John's thoughts: "Being able to be out here on Survivor, become a tribe leader, and then be voted out for being an individual threat, was all part of one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had. Yes, I may have lost, but I think in the end it was worth it."

* * *

_

The survivors continued to walk to the next torch. "It's Payton," Duncan read.

"He was very cool and smart," said Janelle.

"It's too bad he went insane near the end, otherwise he might still be here," Cameron commented.

_

* * *

Payton's thoughts: "Maybe I went a little crazy at the end, but I still think overall I was well liked. It kicked ass to be out here, and I'd do it again in a second."

* * *

_

"Oh, and poor Riley," Janelle said as they came to the next torch.

"Well, his elimination was pretty much my effort to keep my tribe in the game," said Duncan.

_

* * *

Riley's thoughts: "__Being voted out because of an immunity idol wasn't really how I wanted to leave, but I'm proud of myself just to make it this far."

* * *

_

"Branden's turn," said Cameron at the next torch.

"He was a cool enough kid, but he got kind of cocky at the end," said Duncan.

"He was good at reconnaissance, from what I saw,' said Janelle.

_

* * *

Branden's thoughts: "Survivor is just an amazing experience overall.__ Maybe I didn't win, but pulling off moves and meeting people was enough for me.

* * *

_

The survivors continued walking along the path to the next torch. "Monica," Duncan read.

"She was a nice girl, and much smarter than anyone gave her credit for," Janelle commented.

_

* * *

Monica's thoughts: "The Prairie tribe may be gone now, but its spirit lives on through Duncan. All of us are rooting for him, and for Survivor, being able to root for a friend is almost as good as winning yourself."

* * *

_

"Almost done," Cameron announced as they arrived at the penultimate torch. "Here's Liam."

"Liam could get annoying and was kind of lazy," said Janelle, "but overall he was enjoyable to have around."

_

* * *

Liam's thoughts: "Being able to place fifth in Survivor is like both an accomplishment and a disappointment. On one hand, it's impressive to make it this far, but on the other hand, you were this close from actually lasting the entire season. Fortunately, I think I made more friends than enemies over the past month."

* * *

_

"Finally, Levi," Janelle said as they came to the last torch.

"I couldn't believe it," commented Cameron. "For the four weeks we barely knew who he was, but then he suddenly came out guns-a-blazing and almost turned the game around. I was really impressed."

"I was, too," Duncan added.

_

* * *

Levi's thoughts: "I think it's disappointing to make it so far in the game, attempt to pull off a big move__, have it backfire on you, and then be taken out by literally drawing the short straw. Survivor, however, is one experience I would definitely be willing to do again."

* * *

_

The final three finally came to the fire pit. They dumped the torches with their respective nametags onto the fire in the proper order, and then Duncan took the match that had been lying nearby.

"Cameron, you care to do the honours?" asked Duncan.

"Sure," Cameron responded, and he grabbed the match, struck it, and threw it on the fire.

The fire started almost instantly; it grew slowly at first, but soon raged into a towering inferno. Duncan, Cameron and Janelle looked up as the watched the smoke float upwards into the heavens. Just as they were about to leave, Marc appeared behind them.

"Hello, everyone," Marc said once they realized he was there. "Are you ready for the final immunity challenge?" The final three all nodded. "Then follow me."

A short while later, Marc, Cameron, Duncan and Janelle had arrived at a tall structure. "Before we start, Cameron, I'm going to need the immunity back," said Marc. Cameron handed it back to Marc, and he said, "For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's challenge is your final test of endurance," Marc explained. "You will each be positioned at one of the three stations in the structure behind me, where you will hold onto a rope which is attached to a 25-pound weight. Every fifteen minutes, another 25 pounds will be added to the weight you have to pull down. If you let go, the weight you were carrying will fall onto a button that will remove the platform from beneath you, dunking you in water, and eliminating you. The last person standing wins immunity and is guaranteed a spot in the final two against the jury. Worth playing for?" everyone nodded. "Then let's get started."

A couple of minutes later, everyone was in a station holding onto the rope they would be using. "Here we go," said Marc. "In ten seconds, the first weight will be added, and this challenge will officially begin. Five, four, three, two, one, begin." The weights were added, and each of the three Survivors felt the weight as they struggled to keep pulling. "This challenge is officially underway," said Marc.

No one moved for the first fifteen minutes, at which Marc said, "You've all been doing well so far, but now it's time to move it up a notch. On the count of five, another 25 pounds will be added. Five, four, three, two, one."

The moment Marc said, "One", the weights were added to the survivors. "Now you can feel the strain starting," said Marc. And he was right; the survivors were already struggling to keep pulling down.

It was still another fifteen minutes before something else happened, and once again, it was just Marc adding more weight. But fifteen minutes after that, something actually happened.

"We are now at the one hour mark," Marc announced. "In five seconds, you will each be pulling up one hundred pounds. Five, four, three, two, one." The weights were added, and grunts could be heard from the survivors.

"God, this is getting tough," Cameron mumbled. Janelle looked like she was struggling to stay standing. Duncan was the only one who looked like he could take another weight.

"I'm actually starting to get tired," Duncan admitted, and he yawned. Unfortunately, the moment he yawned, his grip on the rope weakened, letting it slip through and resulting in the weights hitting the button, dropping Duncan into the water.

"Duncan is out," Marc commented. "His fate in the game is now out of his hands. It is down to Cameron and Janelle." Duncan cursed himself as he swam back to Marc.

Cameron smiled at Duncan's elimination, but his smile soon turned into confusion. He kept switching his sight between Duncan and Janelle, as if puzzling over something.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes and another twenty-five pounds added, Cameron asked, "Janelle? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Janelle asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I was just wondering why neither of us have dropped out yet," Cameron stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Janelle inquired.

"Well, we both know that we'd be taking each other to the finals," Cameron explained. "So why haven't either of us dropped yet when it would be saving time?"

"How do you know I'd take you to the finals?" accused Janelle.

Cameron opened his mouth, but then shook his head and said, "What do you mean?"

"Just shut up, Cameron," Janelle muttered, causing Cameron to become even more confused.

About five minutes later, Cameron spoke again. "Janelle, why are you so pissed at me?" he asked.

"You mean you really don't know?" Janelle asked with an astounded tone in her voice.

"No, I don't!" Cameron yelled back, causing his grip to weaken a little, forcing him to concentrate on regaining his balance for a second. "I don't remember doing anything to you! Why would I meaningfully piss off my only real ally?"

"Then what about Dana?!" Janelle yelled back.

"What about…" Cameron started, and suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Are you saying that…"

"Oh, NOW you finally get it." Janelle said whilst rolling her eyes. "At least you're smart enough not to deny it."

"How did… ah, screw it," Cameron muttered. He yelled back, "But that was weeks ago! Alright, maybe I did cause Dana to be voted out, but why are you going on a rampage now, weeks after it happened?"

"Because I only found out days ago!" Janelle roared back. "Besides, YOU should be answering why you voted her out in the first place!"

Cameron hung his head. "I… I was afraid of her," he admitted. "I saw how close you and Dana were, and I was afraid that if we were the final three, you two would rather take each other than me. It… it was incredibly stupid. I shouldn't have done that to my own ally so early on."

Janelle glanced back at Cameron, but instead of saying anything, went right back to concentrating on her load.

Marc and Duncan, meanwhile, were watching the entire thing. "This sure is some kick-ass entertainment, eh Duncan?" Marc asked.

"Sure is," Duncan responded. "Makes me wish I had some popcorn."

10 minutes later, Marc said, "Alright, it's time to add more weight. I'm honestly surprised you guys made it this long. I mean seriously; one and a half hours lifting almost as much as you weigh, and soon it will become more. In five seconds, you guys will be pulling up 150 pounds overall. Five, four, three, two, one." The weights were added, and the last two competitors instantly felt the pain.

"Augh!" Janelle yelled in pain.

"Jesus!" Cameron shouted out loud. However, neither of them dropped their composure.

About five minutes later, Cameron finally spoke up again. "Janelle, please listen to me for just a second," he said.

"Go on," Janelle said without looking away from her hands.

"I know it's way too late to do anything about it, but I'm sorry," Cameron explained. "You don't have to forgive me, but there's one thing I want to tell you."

"Which is?" Janelle inquired.

"I've been thinking about it, and I've realized that no matter what happens, I don't want any tensions to remain between us leaving this game," said Cameron. "Basically, I'm giving you this offer. I'm not asking you to take me to the finals, but instead I'm just asking you to forgive me for voting out Dana. If you can forgive me for real and say that here and now, I will drop down and give up immunity to you."

Janelle jerked her head at Cameron, shocked. "Are you serious?!" she demanded.

Cameron looked at her with a stern expression. "Janelle, I just realized that there are more important things than a million dollars," he ranted. "Yes, it would be nice to win seven figures, but over these past 38 days, you actually were like a friend to me, and if losing a good friend is the price for winning, I don't think it's worth it. If you forgive me right now, I will give you immunity, and you can do whatever you want tonight."

Janelle looked back at her hands and thought deeply for a while. After several minutes, she turned back to Cameron and said, "I forgive you Cameron. I shouldn't have gone all psycho about it, anyways."

Cameron nodded, smiled, and let go. His weight fell on the button behind him, sending him into the water.

"Cameron is out," Marc announced. "JANELLE WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY!" Janelle sighed with relief and let go, forgetting what would happen and sending her into the water as well.

After everyone had dried up, Marc said, "Congratulations, Janelle," and put the immunity around her neck. "You are safe tonight at tribal council, and will decide who will be in the final two with you." He turned to the other two. "Cameron, Duncan, after a long 38 days, the game will end tonight for one of you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

The final three grabbed their stuff and went back to camp.

Some while later, the final three were back at camp. Cameron was having a chat with Duncan.

"Duncan, just so you know, if Janelle decides to take you, then you deserve it," Cameron explained.

Duncan smiled. "Thanks, Cameron," he said. "Good luck to you too, tonight." With that, the two separated.

* * *

**Cameron: "Honestly, I'd be happier if Janelle took me, but I made a deal with her, so I won't be surprised if she takes Duncan instead. I just hope she really forgave me."**

* * *

A few minutes later, Duncan walked up to Janelle, who was cooking dinner.

"So, did you really forgive Cameron, or were you just playing him?" Duncan asked.

Janelle looked up at Duncan and thought for a second before saying, "Yes, I do forgive him. I shouldn't have gone all crazy like that in the first place."

* * *

**Duncan: "If Janelle really forgives Cameron, then that's bad for me, because it means there's still a chance she'd rather take him over me."**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" inquired Duncan.

"I'm still not sure yet," Janelle admitted. "I'm going to have to keep thinking about the pros and cons."

* * *

**Janelle: "On one hand, I was mad at Cameron recently, but after what he did at the challenge, I'm not sure it would be right to vote him out. Also, Duncan might be more well-liked by the jury, so I'm not sure about him, either."**

* * *

"Alright," said Duncan. "See you tonight." He walked away.

* * *

**Duncan: "I sure hope that Janelle will take me tonight, but I think it's unlikely, because she knows I'm possibly a jury threat. I'm crossing my fingers."**

* * *

* * *

**Cameron: "Tonight, everything is in Janelle's hands. She will almost certainly decide who wins the entire game with her vote. I, for one, am still hoping it will be me by some miracle."**

* * *

A few hours later, the final three made their way to tribal council, where Marc was, surprise surprise, waiting for them.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc announced, and the jury started piling in and sitting down. "Sean, John, Payton, Riley, Branden, Monica, Liam, and Levi, who was voted out at the last tribal council.

"Janelle, because you won immunity, you now have the sole vote and choice in who comes to the finals with you," said Marc. "Is that a little nerve-wracking?"

"Definitely," Janelle answered. "I mean, as the only person who gets to vote tonight, I could either make or break my game depending on who I vote for."

"Well, because you're the only vote tonight, we're going to do things a little differently," Marc explained. "I'm going to let both Duncan and Cameron explain to you why they think you should take them to the finals, and then you can make your vote. Okay?"

"Okay," Janelle responded.

"All right," said Marc. "You first, Duncan."

"Okay, Janelle," Duncan began. "I think what you should consider is how each of us played the game. Yes, I played a decent underdog game, but a large part of it was just being an immunity hog, something that I don't think the jury looks at as very impressive. That's all I have to say."

"Okay, and now Cameron's turn," said Marc.

"Janelle, like I said before, I'm sorry about the incident with Dana," Cameron started. "So before I say anything else, I just want to say that if you do choose to take Duncan over me, please don't let it be for that reason. As for why you should take me, I honestly just think you should look at the pros and cons of both of us. If you take Duncan, the jury might like him better as a person, which would be bad for you. However, if you take me, the jury might think you were just a follower when compared to me. Basically, you're going to have to guess whether the jury would vote bitterly or not. If they do, then you should take me."

"Do those answers make it easier to make a decision, Janelle?" Marc asked.

"A little," Janelle answered, "but I'm still going to have to think about it."

"Well, you had better think quickly," Marc told her. "Now, Janelle has immunity, and I'm almost certain she's not going to give it up."

"No, I'm not," Janelle answered.

"Fine then," said Marc. "Cameron cannot vote for Janelle, he can only vote for Duncan. Duncan cannot vote for Janelle, he can only vote for Cameron. Their votes cancel each other out, meaning only Janelle will vote. It is time to vote. Janelle, you're up."

Janelle went and cast her vote. She was there for literally fifteen minutes before she finally wrote a name down and returned to her seat.

"I'll go tally the vote," Marc said as she returned. He came back with the voting urn. "Once the vote is read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Marc took the only vote out of the urn, read it, and said, "16th person voted out of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition and the last member of our jury," as he turned the vote around on baited breath…

"…Cameron. You need to come bring me your torch."

Duncan and most of the jury looked shocked. Cameron did, too, but then he gave a weak half-smile and brought his torch up to Marc.

"I'm sorry," Janelle whispered to him.

"Nah, it's okay," Cameron responded as he arrived at Marc.

"Cameron, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out his torch. "It's time to go."

"Good luck, you two!" Cameron said to the final two, and he walked away.

"Duncan, Janelle," Marc said, "after 38 days, the power in this game is finally out of your hands, and has moved into the hands of the jury. I will see you two tomorrow. Enjoy your last day out here."

The final two survivors grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

* * *

**Cameron's last words: "Maybe I screwed up my chances of winning by making that deal, but I think I also saved a friendship overall, so I think it's a fair trade.**

* * *

Day 39

The next morning, the final two woke up.

"I can't believe it," said Janelle. "We're actually the final two."

"I know," Duncan responded. "And I'm actually kind of surprised you chose me over Cameron."

* * *

**Janelle: "I chose Duncan over Cameron just because I thought that this jury is smarter overall than most bitter juries. Cameron was a snake, but he never actually betrayed anyone except Liam, and I think the jury would just think I was a follower."**

* * *

As the two were walking along later, they came across the tree-mail basket, and they gasped at what they saw; several huge baskets full of essential breakfast material.

Duncan opened up the tree-mail basket, and took out a parchment. "'Dear final two,'" he read. "'Congratulations on lasting 39 days out here in the Albertan wilderness. As a prize, please enjoy this lovely breakfast we have provided. You will have to cook it yourself, but I believe it will be worth it. Make sure you prepare for the final tribal council tonight, as it will determine which of you will be $1,000,000 richer, and which of you will only be $100,000 richer.'"

"Hm. That's good to know," said Janelle. "But in the mean time, let's have breakfast!"

"Yeah!" Duncan cheered as they took the breakfast back to camp.

* * *

**Duncan: "Today, we basically only have to do three things: one, make and eat breakfast; two, figure out what we're going to say to the jury; and three, burn everything! Burn until there's nothing left!"**

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and chatting about what the game was like, it was almost time for the two to head to the last tribal council.

"Hey, Duncan," said Janelle. "Are you read to burn down the shelter?"

"Sure," Duncan responded. "Just let me make sure we have all of our stuff out of there first."

When they had checked to make sure they had everything they needed, they grabbed what they could of the still-burning fire-pit and threw it at the shelter. It started to smoke, and within 10 minutes the entire thing was on fire. The smoke rose high into the atmosphere, and the entire wooden structure started to collapse.

Duncan and Janelle smiled as they grabbed their torches and personal items, and walked to tribal council.

* * *

**Janelle: "We're heading to the last tribal council. The only thing standing between me and winning this game is that jury of nine."**

* * *

* * *

**Duncan: "I know that I can win. All I need to do is convince the jury that I deserve to."**

* * *

The final two, Janelle and Duncan, made it to the tribal council just after the sun had set. "Welcome, Janelle and Duncan, to the final trial council," Marc said as they came in. "Before we being, let's bring in the members of the jury." The jury started to pile in as he said that. "Sean, John, Payton, Riley, Branden, Monica, Liam, Levi, and Cameron, voted off at the last tribal council." The jury walked in, all wearing clean clothes and looking refreshed and happy.

"Janelle, Duncan," Marc announced, "as the final two, one of you will be walking away with $1,000,000 and a new car, like Levi won, while the other will just get a consolation prize of $100,000. This is how this last tribal council will work: Each of you will make one opening statement as to why you should be the sole survivor. Afterwards, each member of the jury will be able to ask one question or make one statement to one or both of you. Finally, they will use their information about you to vote for a winner. Janelle, you start."

"Hi, guys," Janelle started. "So, I started here 39 days ago and made an alliance early on, one that managed to take some control of the game. Even though not everything went perfectly, just the fact that I managed to make it here over everyone else in my alliance shows that I played the best game out of them. Thank you."

"Hi, everybody!" Duncan exclaimed. "Now, let's get down to business. I started off with a strong alliance back in the Prairie tribe, but when we reached the merge with a disadvantage in the numbers, the alliance quickly went downhill, and we had to do everything we could to stay in the game. I managed to win several immunities, yes, but I also found the immunity idol, which helped delay my tribe's demise. Even though I failed to save the rest of my tribe, I managed to save myself, and get this poor underdog kid into the finals. Thanks."

"Thank you, guys," said Marc. "Now it's time for the jury to ask you their questions. I'll give them each a minute to think about what they want to say."

A minute passed, and Marc announced, "Alright, it's time to start the questions. Payton, let's start with you."

Payton stood up and walked to the final two. "Hey, guys," he said. "My question for Janelle is simple; I know I went a little crazy near the end, but do you honestly think I was a bad person before that?"

"Not in the slightest," Janelle responded.

"As for you Duncan," Payton asked, "do you honestly think you could have made the final two without those immunity wins?"

"It depends which immunity you're talking about," Duncan answered. "If you're talking about the hidden immunity idol, no, I do not think I could've made it here without it. If you're talking about the challenges, then I think that I still might've had a chance."

"Thank you, guys," said Payton. "Good luck to you both." He sat back down.

"Monica, it's your turn," said Marc.

Monica got up from her seat, brushed off her skirt, and walked over to the final two. "Hi, you guys," she said. "Sorry, Duncan, but this question is for Janelle only. Janelle, whenever I talked with you after we had merged, I was usually trying to pry information to see if there were any weaknesses in your alliance. Did you ever figure this out, and if yes, when did you?"

"I did figure out what you were trying to do," Janelle admitted. "I think I figured it out the day after Liam and Levi went on that picnic. It just seemed obvious what you were doing to me."

"Thanks, Janelle," Monica thanked, and she sat back down.

"Branden, you go," Marc ordered.

The short blonde kid walked over to the finalists. "Janelle, your question is first," said Branden. "Did you ever, at any point in the game, consider flipping at all?"

"The short answer, Branden, is no," Janelle responded. "At least, not up until I found out that Cameron was behind Dana's elimination, and even then I now realize that my reaction had been a little over-the-top."

"Alright," said Branden, nodding. "Duncan, you found out I was gay back on the Prairie tribe. My question is; if you were gay, would you go out with me after the show?" Everyone else either became completely stunned, or started cracking up.

Duncan snickered. "Um, I'd probably go out with you once, but I wouldn't do anything serious," Duncan answered.

Branden gave a huge, toothy smile. "Thanks, guys," he said, and he sat down.

"It's your turn, Liam," said Marc.

Liam stood up quickly and said, "Hi, guys. I'll make this quick. Two questions: one, did you ever think I was a threat in this game, and two, did you or did you not enjoy my rant about how lovely that picnic with Levi was a couple of weeks ago." The jury started cracking up again.

Janelle and Duncan both looked at each other, nodded, and then simultaneously said, "No and no."

"Thank you very much, guys," said Liam. "I'll make sure I won't bore people with descriptions of picnics from now on." He sat back down.

"Okay, and now for Levi's turn," Marc said.

Levi stood up and casually walked to the final two. "Janelle, I don't really have a question for you," said Levi, "this one is more for Duncan. Duncan, you know that I first got the idea to flip back when there were seven people left and Banff had the advantage 4-3. My idea to flip completely backfired. Do you think that it was a smart idea to have tried to flip back then, or should I have tried it earlier or late?"

Duncan thought for a moment. "Levi, in most cases, I'd say you chose the best time to flip, and that you were just handed a bad hand," Duncan answered. "However, in your case, the problem was your friend, Liam, you refused to go without and who was so thick-headed he refused to flip unless you would get a numbers advantage. Therefore, I think it would have been best for you two to flip when the numbers were 6-3."

Levi nodded. "Thank you, Duncan," he commented, and he sat back down.

"Sean, you're up," said Marc, who was now reading a copy of Nintendo Power.

The tall blonde boy, the only member of the jury eliminated pre-merge, stood up. "Duncan, because I already know you and have reason to vote for you, I will not be asking you a question," said Sean. "Sorry man. Janelle, because I never really knew you, could you try to convince me now to give you my vote just by telling me one good move you did in this game?"

"Well, I think a move I pulled off was squashing Liam and Levi's attempt to flip sides," said Janelle. "I didn't do it all on my own, but if I hadn't found out about their plan and informed Cameron, he probably would've gone home that night."

Sean nodded and sat down.

"Riley," Marc said monotonously, as if he would fall asleep any second now.

Riley stood up, shook his pants, and walked to the final two. "My questions for you guys are different," Riley explained. "Duncan, your turn is first. When you used the hidden immunity idol to vote me out, why did you choose me specifically?"

"Honestly, my original plan was to use it against Cameron, the biggest mental threat," Duncan explained. "Unfortunately, he won immunity so we went with you because you were the biggest physical threat Banff had left."

Riley gave a weak smile. "Okay, now for Janelle," he said. "Cameron told me why you guys voted Payton out. But no one told me why you voted him out without telling me. So my question for you is; why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry that we kept you out of the loop, Riley," Janelle answered, "but we didn't tell you because you were his closest ally, we were afraid you would panic and tell him, which would screw up the entire plan. So once again, I'm sorry no one told you."

Riley gave a small frown. "Good luck to both of you," he said, and he sat down.

"John," Marc mumbled.

John jumped up from his seat and walked over to the final two. "I don't have any questions," said John, "just statements. Duncan, you and I were good friends throughout the game, and I respect you for that. Janelle, despite what you've been trying to convince us otherwise, I don't believe you've been anything else other than one of Cameron's followers. You did flip on him near the end, yes, but you admitted that was because you weren't thinking. All you were was a follower who sometimes had her own thoughts and opinions, but mostly just took orders.

"My vote will not go to you tonight, Janelle," John continued, "and nothing anyone else says will change that. I am voting for Duncan, because he was an underdog who managed to win against all odds. You were just a follower who topped her master at the last minute. Thank you." John sat back down again.

"And finally, Cameron," said Marc, seemingly awake again and drinking a cup of coffee.

Cameron smiled as he walked over to the final two. "Here we go," Cameron said. "Janelle, I want you to answer me one important question; was there any big move you pulled off by yourself in this game?"

Janelle was caught a little off-guard by that question, but she answered with, "Well, like I said, there was that thing I did to stop Liam and Levi's plan of flipping."

"Yes, I remember that, and I thank you for telling me," Cameron responded. "However, we both know that if I didn't have the hidden immunity idol, we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So, was there any real moves pulled off by you without the help of anyone else?"

Janelle looked stunned for a minute, and finally lowered her head, closed her eyes, and said, "No, there wasn't."

Cameron nodded. "Thank you, everyone," he said, and he sat back down.

"Okay, jury," Marc said once Cameron had sat down. "I'll give you a minute to let everything sink in."

After the minute had passed, Marc announced, "Time is up. Before we get to the vote, remember, you are voting for a winner this time, not who you want to vote out. The final two WANT to see their name appear. For the last time, it is time to vote. Sean, you're up."

One by one, the jury cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Payton: Janelle: "I don't think that getting any kind of immunity really counts as a strategy. So here's to you, Janelle."

John: Duncan: "It should be obvious why I'm voting this way."

Liam: Janelle: "Honestly, I was voting Duncan up until he made that 'thick-headed' remark. That was low."

Riley: Duncan: "I think you played the better game overall, thanks to John, and I like how you saw me as a threat."

Cameron: Janelle: "You may think I'm voting against you after that question, but I'm not. I just wanted to test you to see if you were really honest with yourself."

When all of the jury had come back, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes," and left.

When he came back with the voting urn, he announced, "Thank you all for a great season of Survivor. You all did very well over the past 39 days, and it's almost over. However, the results will have to wait. You'll find them out when we return to civilization." With that, Marc took the voting urn, placed it in a back pack, wore the back pack on his front, and then strapped himself to a rocket as he lit the fuse. "Don't worry, guys!" he yelled. "It's completely safe, and a helicopter will be picking you guys up!" As he said that, the rocket leapt into the air as Marc yelled, "WHEEEEEE! HA-HA-HA!"

3 months later

The final live vote was being held at the Coca-cola stage in Stampede Park in Calgary, although the words "Coca-cola" had to be covered on the stage because Coca-cola wasn't sponsoring them. Thousands of people had shown up to watch the event, including a couple of koopas from the Mushroom Kingdom who were die-hard fans. A lot of people were surprised to see them.

The jury were sitting in the jury aisle on stage, and the final two, all cleaned up, were sitting on stools in the middle of the tribal council set. Finally, about ten minutes after he was supposed to begin, Marc finally arrived carrying the voting urn. The audience started cheering, until they noticed two things: one, his left arm was in a cast; and two, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and some of the closer people saw that his eyes were unnaturally green.

As Marc walked up to the front of the podium, he announced, "Before we start, I guess I should explain what happened. I honestly cut myself loose from that rocket after just five seconds, and even though I am awesome, I was still high enough to break my arm when I fell about a mile away from tribal council. The doctors said I should make a full recovery by next season. As for my sunglasses, I also kind of fell on my face, and although they did a good job of keeping my face from being destroyed, my sunglasses still broke. I just haven't gotten around to buying new ones yet. Finally, we DID restore the survivors' memories between the end of the game and now, so now they remember everything.

"Anyway, enough of that crap," Marc continued. "Are you guys ready to see the votes?!" Everyone cheered. "Alright. Remember, Janelle, Duncan, tonight, you WANT to see your name on these ballots. Let's get right to it. I'll read the votes." The crowd went silent as Marc opened the urn and revealed the first vote.

"First vote:

Janelle!" A loud amount of cheering came from the audience.

"Second vote:

Duncan!" Even more cheering started.

"Next vote:

Duncan! That's two votes Duncan, one vote Janelle." There was even more cheering.

"Next vote:

Duncan! That's three votes Duncan." The cheering from the audience became almost deafening, and Duncan gave a smile.

"Next vote:

Janelle! That's two votes for Janelle." The cheering sort of diverged, but there was still a whole lot of it. Janelle looked pleasantly surprised.

"Next vote:

Janelle! That's three votes for both Duncan and Janelle. It takes five to win." The cheering was even more frantic and insane. Janelle was now almost in ecstasy, but she remained calm as she grabbed Duncan's hand.

"Next vote:

Duncan! That's four for Duncan. He needs one more to win." Duncan smiled. The audience's cheering was huge for a second, but then suddenly became quiet. Both Duncan and Janelle held each other's hands as they waited impatiently for the next vote.

"Next vote:

The winner of Survivor Alberta: Kids' Edition," Marc read as he revealed the vote. "Duncan."

The entire area was filled with the loudest cheers possible. An expression of surprise came across Duncan's face, but it finally turned into happiness as Janelle gave him a hug, and he ran down to his family, who were in the front row of the audience.

"Congratulations, Duncan," Marc said to the winner. "Here is your check for $1,000,000 and the keys to your new car."

Duncan smiled, said "Thanks, Marc," and continued celebrating with his friends and family as the pre-jurors started to come in through the back of the stage to join the party.

Marc turned to the camera. "After 39 days, Duncan has proven himself worthy to win the title of Sole Survivor," he said. "Thanks to every single one of you for watching this season. Don't forget to catch our next season, Cross-over Panama, currently in production. Good night!" He grabbed a Pepsi from the cooler and was about to head off when Cameron stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Marc?" Cameron asked.

"Um… back home," Marc responded. "To rest."

"Oh, no," Cameron taunted. "You're staying right here and partying with us." With that, Cameron grabbed Marc and threw him into the party, despite the host's protests and screaming. Soon, however, his screaming stopped, and the party continued long into the night.

THE END!

* * *

**Closing Notes:** _And just like that, Duncan wins the final vote by 6-3. Before we conclude, I'd like to make some notes about each of the final 4._

_**Duncan**: Duncan was considered the winner by me very early on; I wanted a likable underdog winner to prevail ultimately. That and the real Duncan is a really cool guy. Eh influenced people and doesn't afraid of anything. Ultimately, I'm happy with my choice._

_**Janelle**: I did consider Janelle to be the winner at one point, but then I realized that she didn't do a whole lot to become a winner. But she was still a great foil for Cameron._

_**Cameron**: Oh boy, Cameron. I LOVED writing for this guy. Say what you want about him; he made a great villain, and without a villain, there's not much point in having a story. Eventually, I WILL have someone like Cameron win._

_**Levi**: Originally, Levi was supposed to mainly stay under the radar. And he did. It wasn't until late in production that I decided to give him a big part near the end. But I'm happy with how it turned out._

_So, thanks to all who watched. Season 3 WILL come eventually, but it will depend; do you guys want me to upload episodes as I write them, or would you rather have me do it weekly like I have been? Because if you choose the second, it will be a LONG time before I start uploading. If you choose the first, there will be LONG delays between episodes._

_Also, who were your favourites? And who would you like to bring back for All-Stars?  
_


End file.
